Clan Víbora
by Baghira's Soul
Summary: Todo marcha normal en el Palacio de Jade pero un día un miembro querido de los Cinco Furiosos recibe una carta con una noticia importante. Víbora se encontrara frente a muchos dilemas y tendrá que tomar decisiones que determinen su destino.
1. Capitulo 1:Malas Noticias

**¡Hola! Este es mi primera historia que escribo. Como notaran, este fic se centrara en Víbora ya que es uno de mis personajes favoritos y creo que merece su propia historia, para esto yo cambiare algunas cosas de las películas y de "El secreto de los 5 furiosos".**

**Soy nuevo en esto así que espero sus opiniones para poder mejorar y espero les guste. Sin más, a leer.**

**Kung Fu Panda le pertenece a Dreamworks y no a mí.**

**Capítulo 1: Malas Noticias**

Comenzaba un nuevo día en el Valle de la Paz y como ya era costumbre los 5 cinco furiosos salieron de sus habitaciones puntuales para saludar a su maestro pero, claro como de igual forma era costumbre, cierto panda no contaba con esa puntualidad, es más, ni siquiera en su tiempo de estar viviendo ahí, Po había podido levantarse temprano aunque Shifu siempre lo reprimiera y le recordara los valores de un guerrero. Shifu entró por el pasillo y saludó a sus alumnos que lo veían de la puerta pasar hasta la habitación de Po. El panda rojo abrió la puerta fuertemente y como era de esperarse, Po se encontraba profundamente dormido y babeando.

-¡Panda! – gritó Shifu enfurecido. Si, podía ser el guerrero dragón y haber salvado a China varias veces pero no por ello podía comportarse como quisiera y ese panda aún tenía mucho camino que recorrer.

A pesar de tal grito, Po ni siquiera se movió, incluso hasta empezó a roncar y revolcarse en su cama.

Los cinco furiosos miraban la escena detrás de su maestro y al conocer bien a su amigo tenían sus propios pensamientos y opiniones por la forma de comportarse de aquel ser blanco y negro.

"_Se ve tan infantil pero tierno a la vez" _pensó Víbora con una sonrisa en los labios. Po era de sus mejores amigos y siempre la hacía reír con sus ocurrencias.

Shifu soltó un suspiro en forma de cansancio pues día con día era lo mismo. – Alumnos, por favor despierten a Po, yo tengo mucho que hacer hoy y no tengo tiempo para esto. Vallan a desayunar y los veo en el salón de entrenamientos-. Dijo sin muchos ánimos pero antes de irse recordó algo muy importante y se volteó hacia Víbora. –Maestra Víbora puede acompañare por favor, es urgente-. Y luego se encaminó a la puerta sabiendo que Víbora lo seguiría.

Todos no entendían muy bien la situación, aun menos la reptil que había quedado con una mirada de extrañeza. Finalmente reacciono y salió por la puerta donde un momento antes había pasado Shifu.

-¿De quién es el turno de despertar a Po esta vez?-. Preguntó Mantis cortando el silencio que se había instalado. Todos se quedaron viendo unos a otros esperando que no sea su turno ya que sabían que no sería tarea fácil despertar al oso.

Shifu caminaba fuera del salón de entrenamientos seguido por Víbora y aunque él no la miraba se podía ver que a su maestro le preocupaba algo. Cuando por fin se detuvo, Shifu seguía serio pero no decía nada solo volteó hacia la reptil y parecía buscar palabras para hablar.

-¿Esta bien, maestro? – Peguntó Víbora ya preocupada. - ¿Ocurre algo malo?-

-Me temo que sí, Víbora- dijo finalmente. Extendió su mano hacia ella y en su mano tomaba un pergamino.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó ella confundida.

-Más temprano vino un guardia y me entregó esto. El viene de…. Bueno ya lo sabrás- le dijo – Nos dio órdenes de entregarte esto, me contó que ocurre ya que la persona que te mandó esto me conoce a mí también y creyó que era lo correcto. Solo queda que tú leas el pergamino. Hoy no entrenaras tú, tomaras el tiempo para tomar una decisión ya que es un tema delicado ¿de acuerdo?- agregó y luego de eso se fue.

En la mente de Víbora solo se podía forma un gran signo de interrogación. No comprendía nada pero al ver así a Shifu pensó que debía ser algo realmente malo. Echó un rápido vistazo a aquel trozo de papel que le dio y que ahora sostenía en su cola y vio el sello que tenía, el cual le era muy familiar y no tuvo que hacer gran esfuerzo para recordar de donde era así que se fue a la biblioteca para poder leer mejor aquel pergamino.

Había caído la tarde y el resto del grupo se encontraba en el salón de entrenamientos. Shifu ordeno que entrenaran uno contra uno y así fue. Primero fue Grulla contra Mono en el cual por obra del destino había ganado Mono y el, claro, solo alardeaba de ello. Luego fue la maestra Tigresa y Po en el que se dio el duelo más parejo, parecía que estaban al mismo nivel pero en un momento a otro Po se distrajo lo cual Tigresa aprovechó y se lanzó contra el haciendo que cayera de espalda y ella quedó encima de Po con sus manos sosteniéndole ambas manos de el a cada costado.

-Te lo dije panda, nunca podrás superarme- dijo Tigresa victoriosa y con una disimula sonrisa pero que mostraba gran satisfacción.

-¡Eso no es justo, me distraje!- se quejó Po al ver que estaba vencido. –Dígale maestro-.

No obtuvo respuesta ya que Shifu se encontraba con la mirada perdida y parecía estar incluso ausente de cualquier cosa.

-¿Maestro? – Pregunto Grulla. - ¿Esta bien?

Shifu por fin reacciono y al darse cuenta que todos lo miraban confundido solo exclamó: -Si, bien…. Pueden retirarse, terminamos por hoy – aunque eso solo provocó que se confundieran más todos. Aun así todos decidieron retirarse e ir a la cocina pues la hora de la cena se acercaba y Po tenía que preparar la comida.

Ya en la cocina….

-Qué día tan extraño - dijo Mantis. –Primero Víbora desaparece todo el día y luego Shifu parece que ni siquiera está en este planeta.

-Debe ser algo muy delicado, Mantis – dijo Tigresa. –Deberías tener un poco de consideración-.

-¿Creen…. Que….que Víbora este bien?- Pregunto Grulla preocupado.

-No te preocupes, amigo. Seguramente es una nueva misión que le encargó el maestro Shifu- Le reconfortó Po con una sonrisa. Para nadie era un secreto que Grulla le había tomado cariño a Víbora con todos estos años de conocerla aunque el ave no quisiera reconocerlo.

-Sí, no es como si se fuera a ir o abandonar a los cinco furiosos, ¿cierto?- dijo Mono en forma de broma, solo para tranquilizar a su amigo. –Aunque todos sabemos que eso te rompería el corazón, ¿verdad?- esta vez soltó una pequeña risa solo para molestarlo. Mantis le acompaño con las risas y Grulla se enfureció al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se ponían de color rojo.

-¡Cállense! Esto puede ser serio y ustedes todo se lo toman como broma. –Exclamo en un grito.

Inmediatamente Mono y Mantis se callaron por un segundo pero luego voltearon a verse mutuamente y estallaron en carcajada pura.

Grulla solo rodo los ojos y soltó un suspiro. Realmente era una batalla vivir con esos dos. A veces se preguntaba ¿porque era amigos?

-Son solo unos niños- dijo Tigresa cansada de sus bromas.

-Bueno ya basta chicos, es hora de cenar.- afirmo Po con una voz tranquila pero en sus labios se podía notar una sonrisa. Luego de decir esto, coloco los platos llenos de fideos en la mesa.-Dejen al pobre de Grulla en paz-.

-Gracias, Po pero yo no cenare hoy-dijo Grulla con cansancio y molesto.

-Oh, vamos amigo, no te molestes. Una buena sopa te hará sentir mejor- Po le coloco un plato en su lugar pero a Grulla no le importó.

Dio medio vuelta dispuesto a irse pero cuando miro hacia la puerta, ahí se encontraba el maestro Shifu y Víbora con miradas serias.

-Ví…víbora- Titubeó el ave al verla. En ese momento solo rezaba para que no haya escuchado todo lo que habían dicho. Al pobre le empezaba a temblar las piernas pensando en que iba a decir.

Ante todo pronóstico, Víbora solo lo miro con esos grandes y hermosos ojos azules que a él era lo que más le gustaba de ella pero no dijo nada, no tenía expresión alguna en su rostro y después bajo la mirada al suelo.

-Alumnos, la maestra Víbora tiene algo que decir y espero sean serios-. Dijo mirando a Mono y Mantis con una severa mirada. –Víbora…-

Ella reptó hasta quedar más cerca de sus amigos y levantó la mirada.

-Yo… yo, me temo que….-buscaba palabras para poder decir algo con coherencia – tendré que dejar a los cinco furiosos y al palacio de jade por un tiempo- dijo finalmente con tristeza en su voz.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron todos al unísono. Mono solo quería esconderse donde fuera por haber bromeado anterior mente con aquello. No creía que fuera a ser cierto.

-¿Por qué? – Pregunto Tigresa que se había levantado de su silla ante la noticia un poco molesta.- Víbora, te necesitamos aquí. Eres un miembro fuerte del grupo. ¿A dónde te iras?-.

-Lo sé y no quisiera irme así pero…..- De pronto unas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos celestes- Es mi padre, el Maestro Víbora, está gravementemente enfermo y tengo que ir a mi antiguo pueblo donde vivía. No sé cuánto tiempo estaré ahí o si incluso regresare. Como dije es mi padre y en este momento es más importante para mi estar allá, el me necesita-.

Todos guardaron silencio y solo la miraban fijamente.

-Si es lo que tienes que hacer entonces todos te apoyaremos siempre-. Po fue el primero en hablar. Se acercó a ella y le regalo una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, tu puesto en los cinco siempre estará- le dijo Tigresa a ella también con una sonrisa, aunque no tan grande como la de Po.

Víbora no esperaba eso pero la tranquilizo un poco. Sabía que tenía el apoyo de sus compañeros.

-¿Cuándo te iras?- pregunto Grulla después de salir de su pequeño trance.

Víbora volteo a verlo.- Mañana temprano. Un guardia del Clan de la Serpiente vendrá en la mañana para acompañarme-. Y fue el único dialogo entre los dos. Ella esperaba algunas palabras de aliento de su parte como los demás pero Grulla solo desvió la mirada de ella y quedo en silencio con el rostro lleno, no de tristeza, si no lo que ella percibió como decepción.

Sin más palabras por parte de Grulla, se volteo a sus compañeros nuevamente.

-Gracias por comprenderlo. Si me disculpan, tengo que empacar- Y fue lo último que ella dijo. Dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina.

El resto de los guerreros del palacio tomaron sus lugares en la mesa y una vez más el silencio reino el lugar. Así fue por varios minutos en los que se podía escuchar solo el sonido de platos y vaso. Realmente se podía sentir una atmosfera de tristeza por parte de todos.

El maestro Shifu decidió acompañarlos y por parte de él también solo había silencio.

-Vamos amigos, ya hemos pasado por cosas así, ¿lo olvidan?- dijo Mono ya más serio e incluso preocupado por sus compañeros y su estado de ánimo. –Todos nosotros hemos dejado el palacio por un tiempo a causa de las misiones-.

-Si pero eso solo era por máximo una semana, nunca más de eso- exclamo Mantis – Además ella misma dijo que no sabía cuándo regresaría o si al menos iba a regresar-.

-Gracias por el ánimo, Mantis- le dijo Mono a Mantis –Solo trataba de ayudar-.

-¡Ya se! – grito Po tomando de sorpresa a todos. -¿Por qué no le damos una gran despedida a Víbora? Sí, no sabemos cuándo regresara o si es la última vez que la veremos, pero creo que hay que mostrarle que le deseamos lo mejor en su viaje-.

-¿Qué se te ocurre, panda?- pregunto Tigresa interesada. Tigresa podía ser seria y un poco malhumorada pero Víbora había sido su primera amiga en el palacio. Aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho personalmente la felina pensaba eso de ella y quería despedirse de la mejor manera posible.

-¿Una fiesta?- sugirió Mantis.

-No, no hay tiempo para organizar eso, ella se va mañana temprano- le contesto Po a su amigo.

-¿Un Pastel?- también sugirió Mono.

-No, algo mejor- volvió a negar a su otro amigo.

-¿Entonces? – Preguntaron todos ya fastidiados.

-Chicos, una fiesta o un pastel solo durara poco tiempo y no es especial – dijo Po – Tiene que ser algo con lo que nos recuerde siempre pase lo pase-.

-¿Y eso es….? –inicio Tigresa.

-Un obsequio- finalmente revelo Po. – Pero no cualquier tipo de obsequio. Tiene que ser uno que lo identifique a ustedes, algo que se lleve en el corazón. Y eso, amigos míos, dependerá de ustedes-. Concluyo Po con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo qué? – pregunto nuevamente Tigresa.

-"Eso dependerá de ustedes"- repitió Po. –Ustedes lo sabrán-.

Tigresa hizo un gesto de no entender mucho. Obviamente ella no estaba acostumbrada a dar regalos y no tenía idea alguna de que darle a Víbora pero tendría que ocurrírsele algo.

-Muy bien, tienen el resto de la noche para que se les ocurra algo- dijo Po al ver que sus amigos tenían cara de no saber que regalar.

Después de cenar todos partieron a sus habitaciones, incluso el maestro Shifu quería darle algo a su alumna.

Po se dirigía a su habitación cuando escucho un aleteo que se acercaba más y más. Po volteo y vio a su amigo Grulla que ahora caminaba a su lado.

-Hola Grulla, ¿ya no estas molesto?- le pregunto Po.

-No, es solo que no puedo creer que se vaya. Era solo eso-. Contesto Grulla.

-Sé que es difícil. Yo tampoco quiero que se vaya, pero son sus decisiones. Solo queda apoyarla- le dijo Po a su compañero.

Grulla solo bajo la mirada. –Lo sé-.

-Po cierto, ¿ya sabes que le darás? Debe ser algo especial, recuérdalo- dijo Po con una sutil sonrisa.

El ave acuática se volvió a sonrojar. –No, de eso quería hablar contigo. ¿Alguna sugerencia?- pregunto Grulla ya después de que se le pasara ese color rojo traicionero.

En ese momento llegaban a sus habitaciones y Po se paró en su puerta y la abrió un poco.

-Grulla, no te diré nada. No porque no quiera, sino porque no lo sé. Solo tú sabes que es especial para ella. Intenta con un recuerdo de ambos o alguna experiencia y lo sabrás-. Con eso, el panda le dio las buenas noches amigablemente y se metió a su habitación.

Ahora Grulla sí que estaba en un problema. Su mente estaba bloqueada, trataba de recordar algún recuerdo, experiencia, sonido, aroma… lo que sea pero no pudo. No había nada. Podían haber vivido juntos durante mucho tiempo y se conocían pero ahora que lo pensaba, no había ocurrido nada "especial" entre ambos. _"Genial, ¿qué hare ahora?" _pensó. Estaba bloqueado y no salía nada de su imaginación. ¿Qué regalarle a esa persona especial? Que posiblemente ya no veras nunca. Recorría su cuarto una y otra vez buscando algo pero…nada.

"_Quizá un vuelo nocturno me ayude a pensar" _Se dijo a sí mismo y salió de su habitación. En el momento en que paso por la habitación de Víbora se detuvo, no supo porque, solo lo hizo. Pensó en que seguramente era la última vez que la vería o al menos en mucho tiempo. Rápidamente le cruzo en la cabeza la idea de tocar la puerta para hablar con ella y finalmente decirle todo lo que había guardado durante tanto tiempo, pero no podía. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba y ahí estuvo durante varios minutos. Cuando ya se había rendido y estaba dispuesto a salir de ahí, escucho un ruido de adentro, entonces supo que seguía despierta. Ese simple sonido, esa simple idea fue suficiente para armarse de valor y…. ¿tocar su puerta? Todo fue involuntario, incluso se estremeció cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y el valor que había tenido hace pocos segundos, se había perdido.

La escucho reptar hasta su puerta y el simplemente quería irse de ahí pero no debía, así que solo tomó aire y espero a que esa puerta se abriera.

De pronto, con los ojos cerrados y sus pulmones llenos de aire, escucho como esa puerta se abría. Ya no había paso atrás. Había llegado el momento de hablar con la verdad…..

**Bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo. No sé qué decir la verdad. Es difícil tener buenas ideas y al final no te gusta del todo como quedan las cosas. Si alguien llegó a leerlo se le agradezco mucho y ojala le haya gustado. Seguir con esta historia depende de si alguien se interesó en ella. Espero sus opiniones y nos leemos a la próxima (eso espero).**


	2. Capitulo 2:Una ultima charla y Recuerdos

Antes de comenzar quiero agradecer a dos personas…

**Tuff-fan98:** Gracias! primero por comentar y en segunda porque te hayas tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia. Qué bueno que te gusto, me anima a seguir.

**little tigress**: ¿Que puedo decir? Gracias por darme la bienvenida. No sabes el gusto que sentí al leer tu mensaje, me animaste mucho a seguir con la historia.

Si, Víbora es unos de los muchos personajes olvidados así que quería hacer una historia que hablara de ella. Te aseguro que habrá más drama y que se pondrá mejor.

También visite tu perfil y solo te puedo decir…. ¿17 historias? Eso es un gran logro.  
>Yo quisiera llegar a esa cantidad pero por algo se empieza. Me gustaron también las temáticas de tus historias. Las leeré.<p>

Pd: igualmente, ¡Feliz año nuevo!

Finalmente, gracias por los comentarios y seguir la historia. Me animaron mucho a continuarla.

Bueno, a leer…. Kung fu Panda no me pertenece, es propiedad de DreamWorks. Excepto nuevos personajes que introduciré a la historia próximamente.

**Capítulo 2: Una última charla y recuerdos**

Y ahí estaba ella. Mirándolo con una expresión que denotaba algo que no podía identificar Grulla…. ¿tristeza?, ¿sorpresa?, ¿enojo? Fuera lo que fuera obviamente era algo malo que le bajaba los ánimos aún más al pobre ave.

De un momento al otro solo hubo silencio por parte de Grulla, solo estaba ahí parado, observándola como si se hubiera olvidado todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. La expresión de él tampoco aportaba nada, con el pico un poco abierto como si alguien le hubiera robado las palabras de la boca.

Obviamente a Víbora se le hacía extraño aquello. El ave no hablaba y solo la miraba como si de un extraño se tratase.

-Grulla, ¿estás bien? ¿Se te ofrece algo?- soltó Víbora cuando no pudo soportar más aquella mirada.

-¿Qué? Oh! , no, solo pasaba para….. ver como estabas. Ya sabes, con lo del viaje que vas a hacer y eso- respondió él una vez terminado su lapsus de nerviosismo.

-Mmmm bien, creo. Estoy preocupada por mi padre. Hace años que no lo veo, a toda mi familia de hecho.- dijo ella sin muchos ánimos.

-Lo lamento, y te comprendo. Yo tampoco he visto a mi familia hace mucho tiempo.- dijo Grulla tratando de hacer sentir mejor a su amiga.- Y creo que estás haciendo lo correcto. Cualquiera haría eso por su padre-.

-Gracias, Grulla. Necesitaba el apoyo de todos ustedes- dijo Víbora con una sonrisa pero sus ojos delataban lo que realmente sentía y Grulla no era ningún tonto para no notarlo.

Realmente le dolía verla así pero siendo sincero, ¿Qué podía hacer él? Solo apoyarla. Le devolvió la sonrisa, una sonrisa sincera y solo basto un segundo para que le viniera a la cabeza nuevamente la idea de que quizá no la volvería a ver. El no quería pensar en eso pero no podía, su mente lo traicionaba y algo en su interior quería salir, un sentimiento. Era como si le oprimiera el pecho al no poder sacarlo.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó Grulla no muy seguro.

Inmediatamente Víbora cambió su sonrisa por un gesto de inseguridad. Confiaba en Grulla como en todos sus amigos pero en esos momentos quería estar sola. Tenía mucho en la mente y sin contar que aún tenía que empacar y arreglar muchas cosas, razón por la que seguía despierta a esa hora.

-No creo que deberías. Tengo mucho que hacer y ya es tarde. ¿Podría ser en la mañ…..? – pero no pudo terminar de decir su oración porque Grulla la interrumpió.

-Sera rápido- dijo él. No supo muy bien porque lo dijo y estaba a punto de disculparse y aceptar la propuesta de su amiga pero no alcanzo a decirlo porque la respuesta de su amiga reptil le gano.

-Está bien, que sea rápido- contestó ella y se hizo a un lado para que pasara el ave.

Grulla entraba un poco inseguro en la habitación de ella. Ahora que recordaba, nunca en su tiempo de conocerla había entrado en ella. Caminó lento y observó a su alrededor. En ese cuarto sí que había mucho y de todo. La mitad de sus cosas ya se encontraban en unas cajas pero de las que aún estaban sin guardar pudo ver lo que eran en su mayoría pinturas y retratos. Alcanzó a distinguir pinturas en las que aparecían cinco serpientes. Una de ellas obviamente era Víbora y de las otras dedujo que se trataban de sus padres y las otras dos de sus hermanas ya que eran casi de la edad de ella. Las tres víboras (víbora y sus hermanas) parecían no tener más de 5 años en esa pintura. En su mayoría los retratos eran de ella y su familia.

-¿Y bien?- cuestionó la reptil. -¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?

-Eh, yo…. Pues… este…- volvió a tartamudear Grulla, estaba buscando por dónde empezar y que al menos dijera algo con sentido.

-Grulla- le habló Víbora tratando de que le dijera de una vez lo que tenía que decir y ya cansada de sus tropiezos al hablar. – Por favor, si tienes algo que contarme, hazlo ya. Mañana temprano tengo que irme y quiero terminar con todo esto…- dijo señalando con la cabeza todo lo que le faltaba por guardar. –Y quiero dormir un poco. ¿Al menos es importante?-

"_¿Importante?"_ se preguntó el mismo en su mente. Buscaba respuesta a esa pequeña pregunta, pequeña pero de gran significado. De pronto todo se le vino abajo al creer entender la respuesta. _"¿Pero que estoy haciendo? No se trata de mi esta situación si no de ella. Ella se marcha y ¿qué hago yo? Solo pensar en mí, creer que puede pasar algo entre ambos cuando ella tiene problemas y asuntos más importantes que atender que estar pensando en tonterías"_ Se castigó mentalmente Grulla.

-No…. no lo es- dijo él mirándola fijamente. Víbora solo pudo ver como algo, lo que parecía un brillo, se fue apagando en los ojos de él. –Espero que todo salga bien en tu viaje, te extrañaremos mucho. Todos y cada uno. –Fue lo último que dijo el ave y después se dirigió a la puerta.

Víbora miró como su amigo salía de su habitación lentamente y con un andar pesado. Grulla abrió la puerta y al salir no volvió a mirarla. Ella quedo en medio de su habitación extrañada por tal actitud de parte de Grulla. Sabía que su carácter no había sido el mejor, que había sido un poco grosera; incluso pensó en salir a pedirle disculpas pero en realidad no estaba de humor. Desde que recibió la noticia estaba alterada. A pesar de sus intenciones para dormir, el sueño se le había ido, lo que provocó que le diera un gran dolor de cabeza. No quería haber herido a su amigo pero lo único que quería ahora era calma y tranquilidad. _"Fuera lo que fuera, puede esperar hasta mañana"_ se dijo a sí misma.

Había pasado unas 3 horas moviéndose en su cama tratando de descansar. Mientras tanto, con las preocupaciones que ahora pasaba, pensaba en porque se comportaba así Grulla. También fue recordando muchas cosas de su vida. Más específicamente todo lo relacionado con el Palacio de Jade, el Valle de la Paz, sus amigos. En verdad extrañaría este lugar. Aquí pasó la mayor parte de su vida, aquí creció, entrenó y conoció gente que ahora se preguntaba ¿Qué haría sin ellos? Se convirtieron en sus amigos, en su familia. Le dolía dejarlos atrás. De pronto una lágrima resbaló de su mejilla. Ya no reprimió nada y soltó en llanto. ¿Para qué hacerlo más? Era consciente de que quizá no vuelva jamás y la despedía que ocurriría mañana podría ser la última. Así estuvo durante minutos, llorando y recordando hasta que finalmente logró quedarse dormida.

¿Y qué fue lo último que recordó antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo? En cómo había iniciado todo. Si, podría no saber cuál sería su destino, si volvería a ver a sus amigos o no…. pero si sabía cómo había iniciado todo.

_**Flashback**_

_Amanecía en el Valle del Sol (llamado así por el gran atardecer que se podía apreciar a cierta hora, que incluso atraía a extranjeros para deleitarse con el hermoso panorama), parecía que seria otro días más en aquel lugar conocido. Pero el destino es insierto y nunca sabes cuando algo o alguien te podría cambiar la vida por completo._

_En el Clan Víbora, una casa no muy grande ni muy pequeña casi a las afueras del valle, se podían escuchar pequeñas risas y alboroto producido por las dueñas de aquellas mismas risas._

_-Okawari, cariño por favor quédate quieta para poder arreglarte- dijo una Víbora mayor a una de sus pequeñas y traviesas hijas que fácilmente era distraído por su hermana menor._

_-Yo creo que ni arreglándola se ve bien, mamá- dijo la menor de las hermanas- tendrías que hacer milagros para eso- bromeo nuevamente, riéndose de su propio chiste._

_-Ja ja ja, muy graciosa. Pequeña sanguijuela- contestó Okawari con sarcasmo. – Solo deja que me libre, te hare tragarte tus palabras._

_-¡Niñas! Ya basta, dejen de molestarse- les reprimió su madre a ambas. Mientras colocaba unas flores de color amarillo sobre la cabeza de Okawari con su cola – Iris, no hagas ese tipo de bromas a tu hermana-_

_-Ella empezó- se escudó Iris._

_-¡No es verdad!-reclamó Okawari_

_-Okawari, no debes hablarle así a tu hermana menor-corrigió su madre._

_-Pfff, como sea – dijo la hermana mencionada, fastidiada.- No entiendo porque tenemos que vernos tan formales para un simple torne de artes marciales, es tonto-._

_-Tenemos que ir así porque tu hermana mayor participara en él, lo olvidas- le dijo ya una vez terminado su trabajo con las flores sobre la cabeza de su hija, que era la de en medio de las tres._

_-¡Sí! Luchará Víbora, ella es increíble peleando. Claro no tanto como yo- dijo orgullosamente Iris que llevaba, como todas las mujeres (hembras) de la familia, flores en la cabeza de color azul. _

_En ese justo momento entraba por la puerta una víbora de ojos celestes y flores de color blanco. Llevaba un listón largo de color rosa sujetándolo con su cola y a ella se le veía sonriente. Las tres víboras que anteriormente hablaban la observaron y sonrieron al verla._

_-Víbora, estás hermosa- le dijo su madre orgullosa a la reptil de 5 años._

_Después volteó a ver a sus tres hijas aun sonriente- Las tres son hermosas, ninguna necesita "milagros" o que les digan "sanguijuelas" para saber que es verdad y que no. Ustedes son lo que son: bellas y talentosas, son mis hijas y estoy orgullosa de ustedes- dijo finalmente su madre acariciándoles el rostro con su cola._

_-Gracias, mamá. Estoy lista- dijo Víbora._

_-Bien, su padre nos está esperando en la otra habitación, es mejor ir con el-._

_Cuando llegaron a la otra habitación, justamente ahí estaba su padre: el gran Maestro Víbora. El vlteo a verlas e instantáneamente se le dibujo una sonrisa-._

_-Ahí están mis niñas- dijo al verlas llegar.- Mírense, preciosas….. las cuatro- dijo volteando a ver a su esposa con la misma sonrisa. Luego volteo hacia Víbora…_

_-¿Estas lista?- preguntó_

_-Sí, papá- contesto ella sonriendo pero esta vez mostrando las ansias, donde deberían estar sus colmillos._

_Más tarde en el torneo la gente ya había llegado. El torneo era para niños pero aun así las reglas eran las mismas: uno contra uno y perdía el que saliera del domo o se rindiera. Los participantes empezaron a pelear e iban avanzando. Cuando llego el turno de Víbora muchas personas empezaron a susurrar cosas de ella e incluso algunos a reírse de su físico. ¿Cómo una pequeña víbora iba a vencer a una cabra (un niño), que le duplicaba el tamaño? Y el listón rosa de poco ayudaba._

_La madre de Víbora no estaba muy segura de que si era seguro dejarla pelear pero su esposo le reconfortaba diciendo que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Él estaba muy seguro de su hija y confiaba en sus habilidades. El mismo había visto de lo que ella era capaz._

_Cuando comenzó el duelo la sorpresa fue de todos, excepto para el gran Maestro Víbora. A Víbora no le tomo ni un segundo lanzar, con su cinta, a su continente fuera de la plataforma, cayendo sobre algunos del público. Inmediatamente los aplausos no se dejaron esperar, todos estaban asombrados; y más fue su asombro ver a esa pequeña víbora colocándose ganadora del torneo de artes marciales. Los padres de ella estaban más que orgullosos y felices, hasta sus hermanas le gritaban palabras de aliento._

_Al final de la tarde la gente se estaba retirando a sus hogares y el Clan Víbora estaba a punto de llegar al suyo cuando escucharon una voz detrás de ellos._

_-Bunas tardes- dijo una vieja tortuga con un bastón. – Felicidades por el logro de su hija, es una muchachita muy talentosa- _

_-Gracias, lo sabemos. Nunca dude de ella- dijo orgulloso el Maestro Víbora mirándola y luego pasó su mirada a aquel viejo._

_-¿Quién es usted?- cuestionó _

_-Disculpen mis modales- contesto, haciendo una reverencia. – Mi nombre es Oogway. Vengo del Palacio de Jade en el valle de la paz. Y vengo para ofrecerle una gran oportunidad a su hija para entrenar con nosotros-_

_La pequeña Víbora escuchaba interesada cada palabra de aquella tortuga._

_-¿Qué? ¿Viene del valle de la paz?- fue lo único que preguntó el Maestro Víbora._

_-Una mejor pregunta es…. ¿Por qué quiere que nuestra hija entrene haya?- intervino su esposa_

_-Como dije, su hija promete mucho. Mostró que a pesar de que la mayoría la juzgue, sabe salir adelante. Esa es la actitud de un guerrero._

_-Lo siento pero mi pequeña no puede tomar esa decisión ella es muy joven y…_

_-Cariño, el viene del palacio de jade, es una gran oportunidad- le interrumpió el Maestro Víbora._

_Y empezaron a discutir uno en contra y el otro a favor. Llego un punto en el que no se entendía nada con tal alboroto. Hasta Okawari e Iris discutían._

_La única callada era Víbora. Reptó hasta Oogway y le preguntó._

_-Señor, ¿dijo "entrenar con nosotros"? – cuestionó confundida. – ¿Hay más niños haya?_

_-Pequeña, no es solo entrenar para hacerte fuerte. Esto va más allá. Tú podrías ser parte de algo grande, importante…..Parte de un equipo que defenderá a toda china algún día- le contestó sonriente Oogway._

_Víbora apenas y podía creerlo. ¡Eso sonaba fantástico!_

_Sus padres habían parado de discutir y escucharon todo, hasta sus hermanas. Todos quedaron asombrados por lo que les decía Oogway. Una cosa era sentirse orgulloso/a porque tu hija pudiera defender a tu pueblo pero ¿Toda China? Sus padres al final del día aceptaron. _

_Ese día Víbora se despidió de su familia y prometió volver algún día para que pudieran ver en lo que se había convertid. Toda una "Furiosa"._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Una parte de ella deseaba volver para cumplir su promesa y reencontrase con su familia después de tanto pero ahora que había hecho una nueva "familia" le costaría despegarse de ellos y más si el viaje es solo de ida. Ahora Víbora tenía sentimientos encontrados

**Continuará….**

**Bueno, hasta aquí por hoy. Siendo sincero me gustó mucho escribir este capítulo, en realidad lo disfruté.**

**También… en el o los próximos capítulos describiré bien a los personajes como las hermanas de Víbora, su madre, etc. Incluyendo a nuevos personajes.**

**Gracias nuevamente por quienes tomen su tiempo para leer esta historia. Ya saben, comenten que les pareció y como puedo mejorar.**

**Nos leemos la próxima.**


	3. Capitulo 3:Despedidas

**Tuff-fan98: **Gracias por el ánimo. Si, apenas soy nuevo en esto de escribir pero ya le estoy agarrando cariño. Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, espero tu guste.

**Kung fu Panda le pertenece a Dreamworks y no a mí, excepto personajes nuevos que introduciré a la historia.**

**Capítulo 3: Despedidas.**

Pintaba un hermoso día en el Valle de la paz. Apenas se podía percibir los primeros rayos de sol y la temperatura aún era baja. Lástima que ese día no fuera para disfrutarse, por que hoy se marchaba la maestra del estilo de la serpiente.

Víbora ya esperaba afuera en la entrada del palacio junto con el maestro Shifu a que llegara el guardia enviado del Clan Víbora para acompañarla. Se le podía ver cabizbaja y sin ánimos. La noche anterior había sido dura para ella. El panda rojo a su lado quería animarla, pero no sabía cómo.

-¿Te emociona ver a tu familia de nuevo? – preguntó el sin saber que otra coa decir.

-Claro que sí, maestro- volteó a verlo. – Es solo que…. Extrañare mucho este lugar-

-Víbora, déjame decirte algo que a muchos de los guerreros del kung fu o cualquier otra arte marcial, que luchan para defender a los demás, se nos olvida-. Ella lo miró interesada. –Sí, es importante la dedicación y el valor que le pongas a esto, tu decidiste tu camino. Pero no debes olvidar lo más importante…. La familia. Muchos de nosotros la dejamos para entrenar y nunca la volvimos a ver. Cometimos ese error sin darnos cuenta. Yo perdí a mucha gente que me quería mientras yo estaba aquí con Oogway y no hice nada…. Ahora solo me quedan ustedes, mis alumnos. Se convirtieron en mi familia. Es por eso que verlo irse me cuesta mucho. No quiero pasar por lo mismo pero sé que es su vida y deben tomarla sus propias decisiones, y tu estas tomando la correcta-. Finalizó él.

Esas palabras entraron en la cabeza de Víbora y tomaron gran valor. Los consejos de su maestro eran lo que necesitaba en estos momentos. Ahora podía sentirse mejor sabiendo que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-Gracias maestro, recordare sus consejos siempre- dijo ella sonriendo y haciendo una reverencia hacia él.

Shifu le devolvió la sonrisa y se inclinó en forma de reverencia también. – Por cierto, tengo algo para ti. Se supone que espere a los demás pero….- dijo Shifu sacando algo de su bolsillo. – Creo que es el mejor momento-.

Extendió la mano hacia ella y le entregó lo que sostenía. Era una cinta de color rosa para bailar como las que usaba de niña pero esta se le hacía aún más familiar.

-La guarde el día que aprendiste a pelear sin ella. No podía tirarla así que…. bueno, aquí esta. Espero que aún sea importante para ti- le dijo nuevamente sonriente.

Víbora apenas y podía creerlo. Habían pasado tantos años y la conservó todo ese tiempo. Lo que significaba que era importante también para él. Sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos y su sonrisa se ensancho más, recordando como bailaba, y peleaba, con ella de pequeña. Antes de llegar al palacio de jade.

-Maestro….- y sin avisar se arrojó y se enredó sobre el en forma de abrazo- ¡Gracias!

A Shifu eso lo tomó por sorpresa y no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar. Al igual que a Tigresa, a él se le dificultaba el expresar cariño de ese modo. Finalmente solo se dejó llevar y le correspondió el abrazo.

-Por cierto….- Dijo ella una vez que se separaron-…. ¿Dónde están los demás?...-

Mientras eso pasaba, los demás terminaban de alistarse para acompañar a su amiga y maestro. Como si fuera coincidencia, todos salieron al mismo tiempo de sus habitaciones.

-Hola chicos, buenos días – saludó cordialmente Po.

-¿Qué tienen de buenos, Po?- dijo cortante Mono.

-Sí, ¿olvidaste tan rápido que hoy se marcha Víbora?- le siguió Mantis incrédulo de que Po haya podido olvidar de un día para otro tal asunto.

Tigresa escuchaba la conversación desde la puerta de su habitación_. "¿Sera posible que lo haya olvidado? Si él fue el que propuso la idea de regalarle algo a Víbora" No puede ser tan distraído"_ pensó ella sosteniendo una pequeña caja en sus manos, que seguramente se trataba del obsequio para su amiga. Grulla solo los miraba pero no les ponía atención. Estaba en su propio mundo y no decía ni media palabra.

-Amigos, tranquilos- se defendió Po. – No se me ha olvidado en lo absoluto. Me sorprende que piensen que soy tan distraído. En fin, solo trato de verme contento por ella. De nada sirve que nos vea triste, solo la preocuparemos más, y les recomiendo que hagan lo mismo, muéstrenle una sonrisa sincera…. Incluso tu Tigresa- dijo mirándola parada en su puerta. Ella solo frunció el ceño y le mando una mirada asesina por la broma del panda. –Está bien, tu puedes no hacerlo si quieres – dijo él temeroso de su vida. –Como sea, quizá le valla mejor haya en su pueblo. Nosotros hay que mostrarle que la apoyamos-.

Todos se miraron unos a los otros y asintieron con la cabeza. –Está bien – dijeron el resto de sus amigos al unísono. Comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta del palacio. En el camino hablaron sobre sus obsequios para Víbora afirmando que tenían el mejor que el de todos los demás. Incluso Tigresa se sentía orgullosa de lo que había conseguido.

-No lo creo. Mantis y yo unimos fuerzas y conseguimos algo mejor que sus regalos. Es algo que ella estuvo buscando mucho tiempo hasta que se rindió.- dijo Mono.

-Sí, ni siquiera dormimos buscándolo en todo el palacio- apoyó Mantis

-¿Y qué es? ¿Juguetes de broma?, un libro de "¿Cómo hacer bromas, para tontos?", o peor aún quizá su regalo sea una broma- dijo Tigresa conociendo muy bien a sus amigos.

-¡Claro que no!- se defendió Mantis.

-Eso sería muy cruel- continuó Mono. - ¿Crees que no nos podemos tomar nada enserio, Tigresa?

-Los conozco desde que éramos niños y nunca paraban de decir estupideces, ¡y menos! cuando comenzamos a crecer y solo eran unos pobres adolescentes con las hormonas disparadas.

-¡¿Qué?! – gritaron los dos chicos cuando sintieron sus mejillas arder ante la vergüenza.

-No sé de qué hablas- dijo esta vez Mono solamente.

-¿Ah, no? Porque yo recuerdo a dos "niños pubertos" hablando de cada chica que se les cruzara en el camino cuando bajábamos al valle por provisiones. Y recuerdo que no eran pláticas educadas. Es más me acuerdo de un día en el que los agarraron robando ropa interior de un puesto con la excusa de que "era solo una apuesta" Aún puedo ver sus caras cuando se enteró Shifu, fue lo más gracioso que vi en mi vida. Nuestro maestro tuvo una "charla" con ustedes que cuando salieron ni siquiera nos miraron a los ojos por un mes y…- Tigresa tuvo que contener las ganas de reír, cosa que no se veía seguido, cuando fue interrumpida por los dos mencionados antes.

-¡Está bien, ya basta!-

-¡Por favor, no sigas!

-Sabía que lo recordaban. Solo necesitaban una cucharada de su propia medicina- dijo Tigresa ya un poco más tranquila después de tal tortura para Mono y Mantis. -Eso debió servir para que se tomaran enserio muchas cosas-

-¡Como sea! Lo que traemos no es una broma. Es algo que la hará muy feliz. – dijo Mono tratando de cambiar de tema. – Hasta te puedo apostar que es mejor que tu regalo.-

-Hablando de eso, ¿Qué le darás a Víbora?- preguntó Po a la felina después de que se le pasara las risas por tal anécdota, la cual no sabía él

-Mmm, es solo algo que le compre en el valle.- fue lo único que contestó ella, mirando la caja que traía.

-¿Y tú, panda?- pregunto Mantis una vez que recobro su color verde.

-Solo puedo decir que es algo con lo que nos recordara siempre.- dijo confiado Po. Sus amigos se preguntaban que podría ser aquello.

Ya estaban a punto de llegar a la entrada del palacio cuando Po recordó algo. Volteó hacia atrás y pudo ver a Grulla aún cabizbajo. Po se detuvo un poco para poder quedar al lado de su amigo.

-¿Y tú, Grulla? – Preguntó gentilmente.- ¿Qué le obsequiaras?

-¿Qué? Oh, pues algo simple que yo hice. Espero le guste- dijo Grulla sin muchas ganas.

-¿Pasó algo ayer entre tú y Víbora? – pregunto curioso Po al ver así a su amigo.

El ave lo miró con curiosidad.- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno, te veo un poco distraído. Creo que más que ayer. –contestó Po

-No te preocupes, Po. No es nada. – Trató de verse sincero en lo que contestaba y le sonrió. Pero a kilómetros se podía ver que mentia.

-Amigo, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea. – le dijo Po.

Grulla lo miró y no estaba seguro. Confiaba en él, incluso se podría decir que era en el que más confiaba. Mono y Mantis obviamente no eran una opción a la hora de hablar y Tigresa… bueno, es Tigresa. Quiso hablar con ella sobre lo que le molestaba en varias ocasiones pero sentía que lo mandaría volando con una patada en cualquier momento, y Po siempre estaba para todos.

-Bueno, es que yo…..- comenzó Grulla pero en ese momento ya había llegado al patio donde los esperaba Víbora y el maestro Shifu.

-Amigos – saludó Víbora al verlos.

-¿Aún no llega el guardia que mandaron? – dijo Mono sin saber que preguntar y ante el silencio que se creó cuando ellos aparecieron. Un silencio incómodo.

-No, al parecer se demoraron pero ya no deben de tardar- contestó ella. Se podía ver más tranquila, incluso sonreía al verlos. La conversación que tuvo anteriormente con su maestro sí que la había ayudado.

-Bien, ¿porque no aprovechan el tiempo para darle a Víbora sus presentes?- dijo Shifu.

Víbora vio como todos sacando sus paquetes con sus obsequios de despedía. Ella realmente no lo esperaba pero le dio mucha alegría ver que le habían preparado algo sus amigos.

-No debieron molestarse, amigos- dijo ella.

-Claro que si debimos, Víbora. Queremos que sepas lo importante que eres para nosotros- le respondió Po.

-Bien, nosotros primero- se ofrecieron Mantis y Mono.

Se acercaron a Víbora y le entregaron lo que parecía ser una muñeca de trapo. Más específicamente, un león de peluche.

Víbora lo tomo con su cola y no dijo nada pero en sus ojos algo brillaba ante un recuerdo.

-¿Te gusta? Sabía que te gustaría- Dijo Mantis alegre.

-¿Un peluche? ¿Qué tiene eso de especial?- susurró Tigresa a Po.

-No tengo idea- le contestó Po.

-No es un simple peluche- les dijo Mono que alcanzó a escucharlos. –Como se ve que su regalo no fue especial. Este "peluche" es de Víbora. Lo traía cuando llego aquí. ¿Qué no lo recuerdan? Si pasaba todo el día con su cinta y la noche con su muñeca. No podía dormir sin él. Varias veces incluso lo llevaba al salón de entrenamientos. Lo perdió un día y ella se puso muy triste. Ni siquiera quería salir de su habitación. Fue hasta que Shifu la convenció de dejar ese juguete en el pasado. Lo cual le costó mucho trabajo pero ahora gracias a Mantis y yo lo encontramos- terminó de explicar Mono.

Todos entendieron ahora la importancia de tal objeto de su infancia.

-No puede ser, pensé que lo había perdido para siempre. Era mi juguete favorito. – Les sonrió a ambos.- Gracias, a ambos. Sinceramente cuando escuche que me iban a dar un obsequio pensé que iba a ser una broma o algo de ese tipo-.

Tigresa rió entre dientes, lo cual escucharon Mantis y Mono y le dieron a la felina una mirada de pocos amigos.

-¿Por qué no superas eso, gatita?- le dijo Mono. Inmediatamente la sonrisa de Tigresa se convirtió en un gruñido bajo y un par de amenazas.- quiero decir, Tigresa, Tigresa jeje- Luego la felina mencionada pasó por un lado de él y el pobre primate solo tragó grueso.

-Bien, mi turno- dijo Tigresa ya enfrente de Víbora.

La reptil la miró extrañada. Conocía a su amiga y dar regalos o muestras de cariño no era característico de ella. O al menos no en público porque después de vivir con ella por tanto tiempo había llegado a conocer a Tigresa como nadie más. Aprendió cosas de ella que la propia Tigresa no sabía. Sabía que podía ser seria, disciplinada, incluso amargada pero no era lo único que había en ella, y Víbora se dio cuenta. La felina por dentro tenía lo suyo. Como todos, guardaba secretos y al contrario de lo que muchos decían a sus espaldas…. También tenía emociones. Emociones no solo negativas. Víbora conocía esos secretos y siempre los guardó bien. Tigresa por dentro era aún una niña queriendo correr por el campo.

-No sabía que darte, así que espero te gusté…..- dijo la felina sacando de sus recuerdos a la reptil que ahora la miraba con una gran sonrisa. Le entregó la caja que traía y espero en silencio su reacción.

Víbora abrió la caja y en su interior pudo ver de lo que se trataba: Dos flores más grandes que las que ella usaba habitualmente de color blanco. Eran casi idénticas pero estas, además del tamaño, tenían unos cuantos detalles de color dorado en sus hojas. Parecían ser para eventos formales como bailes o algo parecido.

-Tigresa, son hermosas. Me encantan, muchas gracias. Puedes apostar que las usaré...- agradeció Víbora a su amiga rayada.-… pero ¿sabes algo? Tú también te verías más bonita si usaras flores como estas- incluyó

A Tigresa se le pusieron las mejillas de color rojo que el pelaje no pudo ocultar y rió nerviosa.

-Bueno, si me permiten, es mi turno.- habló Po acercándose más y colocando una caja frente a ella. – Toma Víbora, sé que esto te ayudará a no olvidarnos-

-Nunca lo haría, Po.- y luego Víbora, y los demás, se acercaron para ver mejor que traía esa caja. Víbora metió la cola en la caja y sacó….

-¿Tus juguetes?- preguntó Mantis.

-¿Le trataras de dar tus muñecas a todos los que se vallan?- dijo Tigresa recordando la vez que se iba a ir del palacio para entrenar con la maestra Mugan he hizo lo mismo.

-¡No son muñecas, son…! – trató de escudarse Po.

-…Figuras de acción – dijeron sus amigos al mismo tiempo.

Po los miraba serio y sin una pisca de gracia. – Es porque significa mucho. Mira ahí estamos todos nosotros. Si te sientes sola puedes sacarlos y jugar. Así siempre nos recordaras-. Exclamó él ya mirando a Víbora.

-No me importa lo que digan los demás o si les parece un regalo tonto. Para mí significa mucho, Po. Gracias. –le dijo Víbora dándole un beso en la mejilla al panda.

Po volteó victorioso hacía sus amigos. - ¿Qué tal? Le encantó – dijo él con un tono de burla.

Grulla solo hizo la mirada a un lado. Po era su amigo pero podía sentir celos de cualquiera.

-Grulla…- lo mencionó Víbora.

Él dirigió la mirada a ella que tenía una expresión de esperar algo. No algo material si no simplemente algunas palabras por parte de él.

-Oh, si… lo olvidaba- dijo Grulla entregándole una pequeña pintura. – Sé que no es algo lujoso, algo de tu niñez o muñecas…-

-¡Oye! – se quejó Po

-…pero al menos lo intenté- terminó de decir Grulla ignorando la queja del oso.

Víbora echó un vistazo a aquella pintura y quedó sorprendida. En la imagen se podía apreciar a los cinco furiosos, a Po y a Shifu. Al ver esa escena de su "segunda familia" vinieron nuevamente aquellos recuerdos pero ahora con alegría.

-Grulla, no sé qué decir…. Es increíble- dijo Víbora al bore de las lágrimas.

Por primera vez desde que recibieron la noticia Grulla mostró una sonrisa sincera. Le alegraba el hecho de que Víbora apreciara algo que hizo él. Si supiera todos los dibujos que tiene guardados de ella. Siempre la miraba sin que ella lo supiera. Cuando entrenaba o simplemente cuando veía la puesta de sol y ahí aprovechaba para dejarla plasmada sobre un lienzo. Ahora que se iba no le parecían suficientes.

Víbora se enroscó alrededor del ave en forma de abrazo el cual respondió después de asegurarse de que no era un sueño. Ni siquiera le importó que los estuvieran viendo.

-¿Crees que lo haga? – le preguntó Mono a Po en voz baja. El panda solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió viendo a sus amigos.

-Te extrañaré…- le dijo el ave tan bajo para que solo escuchara Víbora.

-Y yo a ustedes- respondió Víbora una vez separados.- Por cierto, ¿Qué es lo que me querías decir anoche? Te fuiste un poco serio. Lo siento si fui un poco dura, es que tenía mucho en la cabeza.

-No, no te preocupes. Lo entiendo, querías descansar y yo fui a tu cuarto a esa hora- le dijo Grulla.

-¿Y bien? – insistió Víbora.

-Bueno es que yo quería…- Grulla se detuvo un momento a pensar. Miró a su amiga detenidamente. _¿Qué más da?_ Pensó y luego soltó un suspiro y continuó.-… Víbora, hace tiempo que empecé a mirarte de otra forma. No puedo explicarlo solo sé que ahora no puedo callar esa voz en mi cabeza, y si te vas sin que lo sepas siento que no lo soportaré o explotaré. – Víbora escuchaba atentamente y al principio no entendía de que le hablaba aquella ave. A cada palabra la expresión de duda en su rostro se hacía más grande.

-Grulla, ¿de qué hablas? – preguntó Víbora.

-Estoy hablando de que…..- volvió a pausar el ave por un segundo.- Te quiero…

La maestra del estilo de la serpiente abrió los ojos como platos ante aquellas últimas palabras. A Grulla le pareció ver un brillo en aquellos ojos celestes. Aunque pudo haber sido solo su imaginación.

-¿Qué? – preguntó ella en un débil susurro.

En ese momento las puertas de las grandes escaleras del palacio se abrieron. Inmediatamente todos los presentes voltearon en su dirección. Por la puerta entraron una cabra que traía una pequeña carreta seguramente para llevar las cosas de Víbora. A la cabra lo acompañaba una serpiente Taipan de color café claro, un poco más grande que Víbora y con ojos del mismo color que la de su piel. Todos quedaron asombrados por aquel ser.

-Buenos días. Venimos del Valle del Sol para acompañar a la maestra Víbora- saludó la serpiente desconocida.

-Buenos días, bienvenidos al palacio de jade. Soy el maestro Shifu- hizo una reverencia.

-Maestro Shifu, gusto en conocerlo. Yo soy Esbe y soy uno de los guardias del Clan Víbora- dijo cordialmente y también haciendo una reverencia. – Guerreros, es un horno.- agregó dirigiendo la mirada a los cinco furiosos y a Po. Después la posó en Víbora.

-Maestra espero me disculpe pero debemos partir lo más pronto posible. Por mi culpa ya vamos atrasados- le dijo Esbe.

-Está bien. ¿Por qué no suben mis cosas? Ahora voy- dijo Víbora un poco extrañada al ver a esa serpiente.

-De acuerdo. No se demore, por favor.- fue lo único que respondió y se dirigió a hacer su tarea. Luego regresó con Grulla.

-Grulla ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?- preguntó ella.

-No lo sé. Porque soy un tonto, supongo- dijo él ocultando sus ojos detrás de su sombrero un poco avergonzado.

-Grulla, yo…- empezó nuevamente ella pero no sabía por dónde comenzar. - Perdóname, pero no quiero herirte. Yo me iré lejos y no sé por cuanto…-

Mientras tanto Esbe ayudaba a subir las cosas de Víbora pero escuchaba atentamente la conversación…

-Yo te quiero, Grulla, pero…. no creo que funcione. Creo que lo mejor es esperar y si algún día vuelvo al valle de la paz…. darnos una oportunidad y ver si las cosas se dan- finalizó ella un poco desanimada.

-Sí, claro…. Eso creo que también sea lo mejor- dijo Grulla. Se podía escuchar alegre pero era solo otra mascara. Por dentro no sabía cómo sentirse. Feliz porque ella podría sentir lo mismo, y triste porque no sabía si esa oportunidad pasaría algún día.

-Maestra, estamos listos.- dijo Esbe que había escuchado todo.

-Sí, ya voy.- le contestó. Sabía que era hora de irse.- Adiós… - le dijo a Grulla mirándolo triste. Víbora se acercó a él y lo besó en la mejilla, un beso delicado pero de esos que te dan muy pocas veces en la vida. Uno verdadero. Grulla solo pudo verla dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Bueno, creo que esto es todo. Gracias por sus detalles amigos.- dijo a todos los que estaban ahí.- No saben lo importante que fueron, son y serán para mí siempre. Espero y no sea un para siempre, hare todo lo posible por regresar alguna vez.- sintió las lágrimas picar sus ojos.

En aquella despedida se pudieron escuchar un "Hasta luego", un "te extrañaremos", varios "no te vayas" e incluso algunos llantos por parte de cierto primate.

-Adiós, amigos- y fue lo último que dijo ella antes de darse vuelta y comenzar a bajar esas interminables escaleras.

Po y los demás vieron como recorrían su camino hasta que sus siluetas comenzaron a perderse de vista.

Todos regresaban al palacio callados y sin ánimos…

Grulla permaneció en ese lugar por casi una hora viendo el valle. _"Este no es el final Víbora. Te prometo que te volveré a encontrar."_

**Continuara….**

Bien, eso es todo por hoy. Como siempre gracias a los que siguen esta historia. Solo por ustedes no arrojo la computadora y me voy a hacer maldades jaja.

Bueno, nos leemos hasta la próxima.


	4. Capitulo 4: Día 1

**little tigress:** ¿Por dónde empiezo? Me alegro tanto de que te esté gustando el fic.

Qué bien que te gustó la escena de Shifu y Víbora, creí que sería bueno meterla en el capítulo.

Cuando dijiste que te causó mucha risa lo de Tigresa hablando de la anécdota vergonzosa de Mono y Mantis me alegre bastante, en serio. Justamente eso quería causar. Quería meter un poco de humor a la historia y creo que salió bien.

Por lo de tus comentarios largos, por favor y repito por favor no los cambies. Cuando leo tus comentarios me alegras el día. Quiere decir que te está interesando la historia, sigue con ellos jaja.

Gracias en general a quienes siguen la historia. Prometo ir mejorando.

Capítulo 4: Día 1

Hace más de una hora que habían salido del valle de la paz pero cierta reptil seguía volteando la mirada para atrás. El valle que hasta hace poco fue su hogar por años ya no se podía distinguir, ahora solo se apreciaban montañas y miles y miles de árboles. Víbora lo sabía bien pero ella por cierta razón que no podía evitar regresaba y regresaba la mirada cada cierto tiempo. Esbe lo notó e incluso le tomaba el tiempo cada vez que lo hacía la maestra. Casi cada 5 minutos, pudo calcular.

-Maestra, el valle ya no se puede alcanzar a ver desde hace casi una hora. ¿Por qué sigue volteando?- preguntó Esbe ya un poco cansado de ese pequeño "tic" por parte de ella.

Víbora no contesto inmediatamente aquella pregunta. Por alguna razón no confiaba mucho en esa serpiente que la acompañaba. Sí, sabía que su padre lo había mandado especialmente a él para "ayudarla" más no a protegerla. Ella podía defenderse sola y su padre lo sabía bien. Al menos así lo creía. Lo que le extrañaba era que no recordaba, por más que trataba, cuando o porque sus padres habían decidido contratar guardias para proteger al valle, su padre era bastante fuerte para defenderlo solo, al menos antes así era. La única respuesta lógica en ese momento fue que quizá al deteriorarse su salud tuvieron que tomar esa decisión, pero algo en ella le decía que había algo más.

-¿Acaso te molesta que lo haga? – respondió finalmente ella. Sonando algo cortante.

-No es eso, simplemente no le veo el sentido y…-

-Si no le encuentras sentido, entonces cállate ¿sí?- le dijo antes de que Esbe terminara su oración. –Que sabrás tú si no viviste en el palacio de jade-.

A pesar de tal respuesta, a Esbe pareció no importarle. Relajó su semblante y continuó.

-Tiene razón, Maestra. No viví ahí. Quizá pueda decirme que hace tan "especial" ese lugar.- invitó él a que le contara más sobre aquel sitio. Solo estuvo unos minutos ahí pero por lo poco que pudo ver no era la gran cosa. A decir verdad, él había estado en palacios más grandes y mejor equipados que ese.

-¿"Qué tiene de especial ese lugar"? – repitió Víbora. – Cuando llegue me recibieron con brazos abiertos, me dieron un entrenamiento digno de un guerrero, un lugar donde dormir y comida; pero lo más importante: tuve unos increíbles compañeros y amigos que me apoyaron cuando lo necesite y yo a ellos. ¿Eso se te hace poco?-

-Parece un lugar encantador.- dijo en tono de burla Esbe.

Víbora solo sonrió ante el tono que usaba al hablar aquel sujeto. Una sonrisa de sarcástica curvó sus labios y lo miró con burla.

-Supongo que tú nunca has estado en un lugar así. ¿O me equivoco?- contestó con la misma burla.

-No, claro que no. Yo sí me tome el kung fu con seriedad- dijo Esbe.

-¿A sí? – preguntó Víbora siguiéndole el juego. –Bueno, señor "seriedad" dime ¿Al menos has vuelto a ver a tu familia? – dijo ella recordando la charla que tuvo con Shifu.- Alguien sabio me dijo que podemos ser los mejores guerreros de China pero ¿de qué sirve? sin el apoyo de tu familia-.

Esbe, que iba un poco delante de ella escuchándola, se detuvo en seco asiendo que Víbora casi chocara con él. Esbe volteo a verla, de pronto su semblante cambio, no había ni una pisca de burla o sarcasmo en su rostro. Solo una mirada que no expresaba ningún tipo de emoción.

Él la miró a los ojos. –No, no he visto a mi familia en mucho tiempo y no la volveré a ver.-

-Eso creí, apuesto que tu orgullo es más grande ¿no?- le dijo Víbora pasando por un lado de el con una sonrisa de victoria, sabía que había ganado esta conversación. O al menos eso creía.

-Mi familia está muerta….- dijo Esbe sin moverse y ahora quedando de espaldas a la reptil.

A Víbora no le dio ni tiempo de que pensar. Se le heló la sangre al escuchar esas palabras. Se detuvo y lentamente volteo hacia él.

-Mis padres y mi hermana mayor…. Se fueron.- dijo Esbe con la voz cortada.

Víbora quería que se la tragara la tierra por mencionar un tema tan delicado para él. – Lo lamento, yo no tenía idea. Solo trataba de …..-

-No importa. Lo que importa ahora es llevarte al valle del sol, le prometí a tu padre que llegarías sana y salva.- dijo Esbe dando la vuelta y reptando hasta quedar nuevamente delante de Víbora retomando el camino.

Víbora lo miró reptar con la mirada siempre delante. Ahora se sentía peor con ella misma.

-Tenemos que avanzar rápido. Será un viaje de dos días así que hay que movernos lo más que podamos. Descansaremos cuando caiga la noche, ¿de acuerdo?

La reptil no entendía como pudo cambiar de tema así, sin que se viera muy afectado. Parecía que la conversación incomoda de hace unos segundos no hubiera ocurrido. Tímida, ella solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

-Bien – y fueron sus últimas palaras por parte de él en toda la tarde ya que Víbora tampoco tenía intenciones de hablar. Ahora reinaba otro silencio incomodo en el aire.

Llegaba la noche y pronto tendían que parar a descansar. Esbe miró hacia arriba viendo que empezaban a mostrarse las primeras estrellas y luego buscó en todas direcciones donde podrían dormir hasta que encontró un lugar perfecto. Un lugar plano libre de árboles donde podrían encender una fogata. Incluso había un pequeño rio no muy lejos.

-Bien, este parece un lugar ideal. Aquí acamparemos y seguiremos mañana temprano.- no esperó respuesta alguna ya que dispuso a recoger leña cerca de ahí entre los árboles y arbustos.

Víbora preparó lo demás, sacó la comida y sirvió tres porciones. Cuando termino con eso Esbe ya regresaba con una gran cantidad de rañas y hierba seca; y prosiguió a encender el fuego.

-¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?- preguntó cordialmente a Esbe.

-No, maestra. Ya termine con esto. Es mejor que coma y trate de dormir. Yo hare guardia, no podemos confiar en que estaremos seguros. Hay demasiados bandidos en estas zonas.- dijo sin verla y avivando el fuego.

-Si quieres podemos turnarnos para vigilar. Cuando iba a misiones con los cinco siempre vigilábamos por turnos.-

-No, está bien. Yo puedo. Es mejor que descanse, aún falta un día y el camino es largo- dijo Esbe.

-Oh, de acuerdo. Si cambias de idea aquí estaré.- siguió ofreciendo la maestra.

Luego de eso todos cenaron. Como era de esperarse, nadie hablo.

Una hora después ya estaban acostados la cabra que servía para cargar las coas y Víbora, aunque no podía dormir y solo se movía de un lado a otro. Incluso miró por minutos las estrellas tratando de buscar paz pero no sirvió. Recordaba que de niña cuando no podía dormir o tenía pesadillas, miraba el firmamento. Eso siempre la tranquilizaba. También lo hacía en el palacio de jade pero poco a poco fue perdiendo esa, en su opinión, hermosa costumbre.

Se levantó cansada de tratar de dormir y volteo a los lados. Pudo ver Esbe en su puesto de vigilancia, al parecer no se percató de la maestra del estilo de la serpiente que reptaba hacía el.

-¿Esbe? – dijo ella.

-¿No se supone que este durmiendo?- dijo sin alguna emoción en su voz.

-Lo sé pero no puedo dormir. Te vi y yo quería…. – pero no puedo terminar su oración.

-¿Qué, contarte un cuento o cantarte? – interrumpió él.

-¡No! – grito ella. – Yo quería pedirte disculpas por lo de hace rato. Mi idea no era ofenderte o hacerte sentir mal-.

-No tienes por qué disculparte. Obviamente no sabías de ello- dijo Esbe esta vez sin sarcasmo en su voz, hasta Víbora podría jurar que fue sincero.

-Me alivia que no estés enojado. Sé que también yo me porte como una niña, lo siento. Podríamos empezar de nuevo.- dijo Víbora acercándose más a él.

Esbe la miro dudoso pero sabía que siendo ella la hija del Maestro Víbora, lo mejor sería no tener problemas con ella.

-Ambos cometimos errores pero un verdadero guerrero sabe cuándo cometió un error.- dijo él más tranquilo.

-Veo que sabes mucho del honor y esas cosas –

-Estudie por mucho tiempo. Es bueno ser físicamente fuerte pero también hay que serlo de la mente-.

-Tienes razón, mi maestro siempre nos lo decía.- dijo Víbora. Luego miró al cielo y suspiró. – Oye ¿puedo preguntarte algo? , sé que es personal pero….-

-¿Quieres saber que le pasó a mi familia? – pregunto él viéndola

-Solo si vas a dejar de interrumpirme- bromeó – pero ahora que lo dices…. Si-

-Bueno….Yo vivía en otro pueblo cercano al valle del sol. Ahí habían más familias de serpientes aparte de la mía, era una belleza, pero nadie sabe cómo empezó todo. Yo solo era un adolescente cuando un grupo de asesinos entraron al pueblo. Su misión estaba clara, no era robar o saquear las casa, sino…. Matar. No sé porque lo hicieron, solo actuaron. Mis padres nos sacaron a mi hermana y a mí de la casa tratando de escondernos pero había tanto caos que…. No sé en qué momento perdí a mi hermana de vista. Sí, ella era mayor pero no sabía cómo defenderse y yo aún no sabía nada de Kung Fu. – cortó Esbe un momento. Sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse vidrioso. – Corrí tratando de encontrarla pero con tanta gente aterrada en la calle no podía ni saber dónde me encontraba yo. Me escondí en un barril vacío por minutos. Cuando deje de escuchar alboroto salí despacio. Sobres las calles habían cuerpos y cuerpos de personas, casa quemadas. Ya no veía a nadie de aquellos asesinos. Seguí caminando hasta que llegue a mi hogar y bueno…. Mi casa solo era otra de tantas casas destruidas. Caí de rodillas exhausto cuando de pronto sentí a alguien detrás mío. Lentamente me di vuelta y ahí estaba. Una silueta con ropa oscura suelta, cubría su cabeza y su hocico. Solo podía verle los ojos, ojos de color claro. Eran dorados pero y podía notarse-.

-¿Y qué ocurrió? – preguntó Víbora. -¿Cómo saliste de eso?-

-Aquella persona no era unos más de esos malditos aunque portara su mismo tipo de ropa. No sé qué hizo que decidiera no asesinarme en esa noche. Se acercó a mí y me dijo que me escondiera muy bien y no saliera hasta mañana si fuera necesario. Esa voz era de una mujer y por su tono y complexión, una mujer joven. Quizá solo un poco mayor que yo.-

Cuando terminó Esbe, Víbora y apenas podía creerlo. Todo lo que había pasado y seguía fuerte, o al menos eso aparentaba.

-¿Y fue la última vez que la viste?- preguntó Víbora.

Esbe de la nada sacó una sonrisa, una pequeña pero divertida sonrisa cuando vio a Víbora que soltaba un bostezo. –No, no fue la última vez pero esa…. Es otra historia. Ahora ve a dormir-

-Pero no tengo sueño – dijo Víbora en un pequeño berrinche.

"_Aún parece una niña"_ pensó Esbe ensanchando su sonrisa al ver como actuaba Víbora.

-Anda, ve que mañana hay cosas que hacer.-

-Está bien- dijo vencida Víbora –A pero mañana me dejaras hacer guardia te guste o no.-

-De acuerdo – le siguió el juego Esbe. –Buenas noches.

-Hasta mañana – dijo por ultimo Víbora ya un poco somnolienta. Al parecer lo que necesitaba Víbora para poder descansar era hablar con alguien.

Esbe la observó como iba hasta donde dormiría. Vio cómo se enroscaba y se acomodaba para caer finalmente en los brazos de Morfeo. Después se dispuso a seguir vigilando.

Con esa plática recordó más a detalle lo ocurrido aquel día, y los siguientes. Recordó la sangre derramada en su pueblo, a sus amigos, las noches y días de sufrimiento, el no poder dormir por la preocupación de si volverían. Incluso recordó la pregunta que se hacía cada día después de lo ocurrido al no encontrar a su hermana por ningún lado, ni siquiera su cuerpo en el peor de los casos_: ¿Seguirá con vida?_ Se preguntaba una y otra vez. Años después aún tenía esperanza en ello pero luego de crecer y cambiar radicalmente su vida poco a poco esa esperanza se fue apagando al punto en que creyó lo peor.

Había aprendido a vivir con el dolor y a adaptarse al ambiente de odio en el que estaba acostumbrado a vivir. Odio que causara que creciera con el mismo sentimiento hacia los culpables de aquella masacre. Podía aparentar lo mejor que pudiera ser fuerte y serio pero en el fondo solo era una bomba lista para explotar en cualquier momento….

**Continuara…**

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Un poco más corto pero ya que. Dejen sus opiniones, si les gusto, si no, que faltó, si debería dejar esto y dedicarme a hacer otra cosa también es valido.

Gracias por leer y nos leemos la próxima.


	5. Capitulo 5: Día 2

**Como siempre gracias a los que se toman su tiempo para leer esta historia.**

**Kung Fu panda es propiedad de Dreamworks y no me pertenece, solo los personajes que yo inventé.**

**Capítulo 5: Día 2**

Comenzó el segundo día de viaje al valle del Sol. Podrían haber jurado que sería como el día anterior: soleado y sin nada nuevo. Lamentablemente nada de eso ocurriría hoy. Desde temprano una inesperada llovizna sorprendió a los viajeros.

Levaban más de dos horas caminando bajo la lluvia y no tenían intenciones de parar, debían llegar lo más pronto posible.

-Esbe, ¿sabes cuánto falta para llegar?- preguntó Víbora.

-¿Es enserio? Acabamos de empezar – contestó Esbe. –No me digas que ya te cansaste.

-No es eso. Solo quería saber si comeremos algo, pararemos un rato o ¿qué plan tienes?-

-¿Qué plan tengo? – cuestiono Esbe. –Bien, primero pararemos a comer algo, luego descansaremos cada media hora, después si tienes ganas jugaremos a las escondidillas, si te da sed y hambre de nuevo prepararemos la hora del té y si nos queda tiempo dormiremos una siesta mientras la cabra nos cuenta historias de fantasía y ponis encantadados que saltan arcoíris y comen sueños felices de los niños del mundo.- finalizo Esbe con sarcasmo. -¿Te gusta la idea?-

Víbora lo miró con una ceja levantada y sin ningún rastro de gracia en su rostro.

-No estoy jugando- dijo Víbora.

-Pues eso parece. Desde que nos levantamos solo has estado hablando y hablando –

-Creí que habíamos hecho las paces- le recordó la reptil.

-Lo sé pero por favor, no hables tanto. Seguiremos nuestro viaje sin parar hasta llegar al valle, ese es el plan. –trató de terminar con la charla Esbe.

-Eras más paciente anoche. Creo que por el día eres una persona y por la noche otra. –le dijo Víbora a él sin detener ambos la marcha.

-Pfff, como sea – dijo cansado. –Incluso tus hermanas se comportan mejor.

-¿Qué? – preguntó asombrada Víbora. -¿Conociste a mis hermanas? ¿Ya llegaron al valle?-

-Sí niña. Ellas llegaron hace unos 4 días. La de las flores azules es un poco… escandalosa pero creo que es soportable hasta cierto punto-.

-¿Iris? – dijo Víbora ya más contenta al saber que vería a sus hermanas muy pronto. –Sí, ella esa así pero una se acostumbra.-

-Por cierto, ¿estará bien esa mujer? Se comporta algo raro.- dijo Esbe con toda la cara de duda posible. –Hasta invitó a salir a un guardia del Clan, no es normal –

Víbora ahora soltaba discretas risas al escuchar eso_. _

-Creo que ella siempre fue la más alegre de nosotras. Si está un poco loca, al menos así la recuerdo, pero así la queremos. Siempre nos sacaba una sonrisa.- Ahora que lo pensaba y lo mencionaba Esbe, tenía duda de cómo sería su hermana menor ahora. Obviamente había cambiado y seguía haciendo locuras pero… ¿invitar chicos a salir? Sí que había cambiado sus intereses.

-Está en una situación seria y se comporta de una manera que simplemente no la entiendo. – contestó Esbe mirando a Víbora con una sonrisa en su rostro. –Pero sé que es una buena persona. Algún día madurara.

A Víbora solo le daba risa como la describía aquel reptil. Podría jurar que incluso le tenía miedo a su hermana. De pronto se le vino a la mente su hermana mayor y se preguntaba cómo era ella ahora.

-¿Y Okawari? ¿Qué hay de ella?- le interesaba saber más de ella y ayudaría a que el tiempo se fuera volando.

-Bueno, ella es más tranquila aunque…..- Esbe hizo una pausa.

-¿Qué? ¿Le ocurrió algo?-

-No, no te alarmes. Ella está bien, lo que pasa es que desde que llegó al valle se ha distanciado. No se le ve mucho, pero hay que comprenderla. Nosotros como guardias no debemos interferir en los asuntos personales de ti y tu familia.-

-Gracias por informarme de ellas. Hablare con Okawari cuando lleguemos.- dijo ya más seria. - Ha pasado tanto que no sé qué esperar y yo…-

De pronto se escuchó un grito de auxilio cerca de donde se encontraban. Víbora y Esbe escucharon aquella voz pidiendo ayuda y voltearon hacia esa dirección.

-¿Escuchaste? – pregunto a Víbora y sin esperar respuesta se dirigió al origen de ese ruido entre los árboles y arbustos.

-¡Víbora espera! – trató de detenerla pero ella ni siquiera pareció escucharlo.

Cuando Víbora se acercó lo suficiente vio a una familia de antílopes: Una hembra, un macho y un pequeño que los acompañaba de no más de 6 años, siendo rodeados por un grupo de bandidos en el que había hienas, perros salvajes y chacales.

-Por favor no queremos problemas. Ni siquiera tenemos dinero, por favor déjenos ir- dijo aterrada la madre.

-Somos una familia pobre. Déjenos en paz.- respaldó el padre un poco más tranquilo pero no por eso se sentía más seguro.

-No nos interesa sus excusas. Entraron a nuestro territorio y con eso nos basta para aplicar nuestra ley- dijo uno de las hienas que parecía ser el jefe ya que era un poco más grande que los demás. –Hermano, ¿quisieras decirles cual es esa ley?-

-Lo que entra a nuestro territorio es inmediatamente nuestro, sin excepción.- respondió el mencionado con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Después los bandidos empezaron a caminar hacia sus víctimas. El pobre niño asustado solo se colocaba detrás de su padre a punto de las lágrimas.

Víbora, que escuchaba y veía todo, sintió como Esbe se acercaba a ella hasta colocarse al lado de la reptil que se escondía detrás de un árbol.

-Víbora, ¿Qué haces? Tenemos que seguir nuestro camino- Susurró Esbe.

-¿Acaso estás loco? Tenemos que ayudarlos. – dijo Víbora.

-Niña, ese no es nuestro problema. Además tengo órdenes de llevarte al Clan y ya estamos atrasados. Si seguimos, con suerte llegaremos antes del anochecer- insistió Esbe.

-Escucha, "Señor me importa una mierda" no sé dónde entrenaste o te enseñaron los valores de un guerrero pero de donde yo vengo me inculcaron otras cosas. Yo debo ayudar a quien lo necesite. Si tienes tanta prisa puedes irte solo, explícale a mi padre el porque me dejaste sola en un bosque lleno de bandidos… y ¿desde cuándo me llamas "niña"? – finalizó un poco molesta Víbora.

Esbe no sabía por dónde empezar a discutir. Esta vez Víbora logro ganarle en una discusión y ambos lo sabían. Solo quedo con una expresión de confusión y con la boca abierta al no encontrar palabras.

Víbora rodó los ojos y se lanzó a la ayuda de aquella familia.

Esbe quedó en su lugar con el ceño fruncido al ver a la reptil dirigirse allá. _"Niña terca" _pensó.

Mientras tanto la familia de antílopes retrocedía lentamente hasta que unos chacales aparecieron por atrás de ellos, asustándolos y cortando cualquier vía de escape.

La hiena jefe blandió una espada larga y apunto al rostro del padre.

-No lo repetiré otra vez –dijo éste perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Oigan! – gritó Víbora a unos 5 metros de distancia.

Todos los canes que se encontraban ahí voltearon hacia ella.

-¿Se creen graciosos al robarle de esa forma a una familia que encima trae a su hijo?- cuestionó Víbora a los bandidos.

-¿De dónde salió esa serpiente? – preguntó una hiena lo suficientemente bajo para que solo escucharan sus compañeros.

-No lo sé, pero cometió un error.- respondió el líder del grupo de espalda a ellos y camino unos pasos. -¡Hola bonita, ¿te perdiste?! – dijo gritando y riendo bajo.

-Quiero que ahora mismo bajen sus espadas y los dejen ir- dijo Víbora seria, haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta.

-No quiero sonar obvio pero míranos. – dijo la misma hiena señalando con ambos brazos a sus colegas que sonreían con malicia. – Y mírate, una tierna y delicada viborita. No te quieras hacer la heroína con nosotros, no sabes con lo que te metes.-

-Ni ustedes – afirmó segura.

Esbe miraba la escena desde el árbol que anteriormente había servido como escondite. Era la típica escena clásica donde el "fuerte" y "rudo" macho con su grupo de idiotas detrás fanfarroneaban de sus actos salvajes y crueles, y que pronto serían vencidos por una "inesperada" y subestimada guerrera. El reptil había escuchado mucho de la Maestra Víbora y sus logros junto a su equipo, los Cinco Furiosos y en como salvaron a China muchas veces, y sabía que no debía subestimar nunca a alguien pero tenía sus dudas acerca de ella. ¿Era tan ágil y fuerte como decían? Algo en él quería averiguarlo.

-Oh pequeña, me causas tanta risa; tú y tus ocurrencias- dijo aquella hiena riendo. –Escucha, no quisiera hacerte daño, en verdad que no, pero aquí tenemos una ley y…..-

-Sí, lo sé. La escuche- le corto Víbora inexpresiva.

A la hiena líder no le causó gracia su interrupción y su forma de hablar de ella. Borro su sonrisa y sujeto fuerte la empuñadura de la espada. Víbora vio cómo su puño se cerraba con fuerza en torno a esta.

-Como quieras, bonita- susurró él. Dio la orden de atacar pero cuando estaba por correr en dirección a ella pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

-Espera…- lo detuvo su hermano.

-¿Qué haces? – le cuestionó con enfado.

-¿No crees que sería patético ir todos a atacarla? Causaría un hueco en nuestra reputación, además…. Es solo una chica indefensa. Déjamela a mí - respondió el hermano acercándose más a la reptil mientras ella al escuchar eso levanto una ceja.

-Bien, pero no la mates. Lo único que nos interesa es quitarle sus pertenencias. Debe traer algo de valor.- le dijo aceptando la petición de aquella hiena. La hiena líder vio que a simple vista Víbora no traía consigo nada pero pensó que seguramente las tenía escondidas en algún árbol.

Cuando estuvo a menos de 4 pasos de Víbora se detuvo y la inspeccionó de arriba a abajo y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué esperas? – preguntó ella al ver que ese tipo no hacía nada más que verla.

-Estoy viendo si vale la pena ensuciarme las manos contigo. No veo algo valioso en ti... –dijo arrogante. Luego posó su mirada sobre las flores sobre su cabeza- …Quizá solo esas lindas flores. Me darían buen dinero por ellas.- finalizó señalándolas con su mano.

-No tienen gran valor monetario pero son importantes para mí. No me gustaría perderlas hoy. - Dijo Víbora como si no le importara en lo más mínimo el revelar el valor emocional que tenían.

"_¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso a un bandido? Nunca debes decir eso a alguien así. Es casi una ley de vida"_ pensó Esbe escuchando atentamente lo que ocurría_. "¿Por qué no le das mejor todas tus cosas de una vez?"_ esto último lo pensó con sarcasmo, ya bien conocido en él.

-Aunque también traigo otras cosas más valiosas. Están en una carreta cerca de aquí. Las lleva una cabra – incluyó Víbora.

Esbe al escuchar esto se golpeó la frente contra el tronco del árbol en seguidas repeticiones. Creía que esa reptil había perdida la cabeza. Ahora Víbora no podía fallar.

-Sí que eres más tonta de lo que pensé. Aunque cooperaste, así que prometo no tratarte mal.- dijo la hiena estirando la mano para tomar las flores de Víbora pero no supo en que momento ella lo tomo del brazo con su cola y con gran fuerza lo mando a volar varios metros en el aire.

La hiena cayó al suelo con el rostro y Víbora se acercó a él muy tranquila.

-¿Qué ocurrió? Creí que estabas listo. – dijo ella con burla.

Rápidamente la hiena se levantó y trató de colocarle varios golpes pero a cada intento solo fallaba. Víbora era muy veloz y fácilmente esquivaba aquellos pobres golpes. Hay que aclarar que también servía la poca experiencia para pelear de ese animal. En un minuto, al no conectar ningún golpe, se agotó y empezó a jadear, lo que la maestra del estilo de la serpiente aprovecho y con un golpe certero en el estómago cayó, con los ojos bien abiertos y quejándose del dolor, vencido su oponente. Ahora se encontraba en el suelo en posición fetal sujetándose el estómago.

El resto de los bandidos vieron como caía su compañero fácilmente y quedaron atónitos. Su líder observó a Víbora con ojos de odio y gritó dando la señal para que los demás se unieran a la pelea. Corrió lo más que pudo y al tenerla en frente trató de atravesarla con la espada. Ataques iban y venían de todos lados. Hasta cierto punto logró contenerlos, a más de uno mando a volar de igual manera por los aires, a otros los golpeaba con su cola en forma de látigo. Eran ataques no letales, solo para retenerlos. Se enrollaba en el brazo de su adversario y, como era ya conocido en ella, hacía que él mismo se golpeara repetidamente. También lo usaba con escudo y arrojarlo contra otros que se encaminaban hacia ella.

Ya hacía un rato que la hiena líder se encontraba en el suelo al haber fallado con sus ataques. Miró a la maestra enfrentarse a sus hombres y decidió cambiar de táctica. Espero a que se distrajera el tiempo suficiente para poder acertar un golpe con su espada. Se escabulló sigilosamente y cuando encontró el momento perfecto, en el que Víbora estaba de espaldas, estaba a punto de lanzar su ataque letal y hubiera cumplido su objetivo si no fuera porque cierto reptil lo sorprendió y lo empujó hacía un lado. Víbora volteo y se dio cuenta de su error: nunca dar la espalda a un enemigo y siempre estar atento. Vio a Esbe que ahora se unía a la pelea.

-Luego me darás las gracias por salvarte- dijo Esbe mientras combatía a varios bandidos.

-Creí que no querías ayudar- contestó Víbora haciendo lo mismo.

-Si algo te pasa…- calló un momento mientras se quitaba de encima a unos cuantos. – Rodaría mi cabeza-

-Sí, y solo tu cabeza te importa ¿no? –

Esbe no contestó a eso y se dedicó a terminar con aquellos bandidos. Víbora ya no esperaba respuesta y con unos golpes finales logro vencer y arrojar uno sobre otro los diferentes tipos de canes de aquellas inútil pandilla. Comenzó a respirar un poco cansada y vio como Esbe luchaba ahora contra el lider hiena. La escena pereció verse en cámara lenta, Esbe se encontraba enroscado en uno de los brazos que sostenía la espada del animal de carroña. Éste trataba de quitarse el cuerpo de Esbe con su mano libre mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una expresión de terror. El reptil se encontraba a nivel del rostro de la hiena abriendo la boca mostrando sus largos y filosos colmillos de una manera amenazante. Víbora hasta ahora no había notado tal cosa de él y de un momento otro creyó que lo mordería y le inyectaría su veneno letal.

Ante el pronóstico de la situación, Esbe cerró su boca e hizo un movimiento hacía atrás logrando que su contrincante cayera al otro lado de espalda. El golpe fue tan fuerte que la hiena gritó de dolor y no pudo levantarse.

La respiración de Esbe era agitada pero lograba controlarla. Se podía notar que tenía mejor condición que Víbora.

Ella por su lado, después de ver tal suceso, regresó hacía la familia de antílopes que estaba un poco temerosa de ella. El único que parecía ahora no tener miedo era el niño.

-Tranquilos, no les haremos nada. Solo queremos ayudar. ¿Se encuentran bien? – pregunto Víbora.

Ninguno de los adultos contestó, parecía que no querían mover ni un dedo. Al no haber respuesta alguna Víbora trato de comprenderlos. Debió ser un gran susto para ellos.

Esbe regresaba con ella. -¿No te lastimaron? – preguntó.

-No, estoy bien- dijo un poco cabizbaja y dando vuelta para regresar por donde vino. Sí, no esperaba nada a cambio, le gustaba ayudar pero al menos un simple "gracias" ayudaría.

Esbe la miró confundido y volteo a ver a la familia. De pronto Víbora sintió un pequeño tirón y regresó la mirada para ver de qué se trataba. Al inicio pensó que era Esbe pero al hacerlo le gusto lo que vio.

El pequeño antílope se encontraba a un lado de ella con un sonrisa y mirándola a los ojos. De la nada, el niño se arrojó en un abrazo hacía la maestra a quien le sorprendió ese acto. Luego correspondió esa muestra de cariño colocando su cola en su cintura y poniendo su cabeza en la espalda del niño. Algo en él le decía que Víbora no era mala y no había porque temerle. Sus padres estaban también asombrados. Su madre quiso interferir pero su esposo la detuvo dejando que sucediera.

El hecho de que dejara de llover, y colocarse tras las nubes unos últimos pero bellos rayos del sol, hiso que conmoviera más a Esbe. Podría ser frio y a veces aparentar que no le importaban los demás pero ver ese tipo de escenas hacían que algo dentro de él se llenara de nostalgia… quizá le recordaba sus años de niño o quizá la época en que cambió su vida para siempre.

-Gracias por ayudar a mi familia – dijo el niño después de que cortaran el abrazo.

-De nada- respondió con una sonrisa.- Hay que tener más cuidado por donde se va, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Sí – fue lo último que dijo y se dirigió a los brazos de su madre. Los tres antílopes finalmente agradecieron la ayuda y se marcharon por el sentido contrario al que iban las dos serpientes.

Ambos se quedaron viendo cómo se alejaban.

-¿Te gustan los niños, verdad? – preguntó curioso Esbe.

-Sí, demuestran más amor que cualquiera-

Esbe volteo un segundo a ver hacía donde habían tenido un encuentro hace pocos minutos. Vio como los bandidos seguían en el mismo lugar retorciéndose de dolor y quejándose.

-¿Crees que fuimos muy suaves con ellos? – volvió a cuestionar el reptil.

-Se lo merecían. Más, inclusive.- dijo ella sin mucha importancia y empezando a andar. – Vámonos, es tarde-

Esbe concordó con ella y recobraron su rumbo…

La noche había caído y las estrellas tapizaban el cielo nocturno con la belleza que solo ellas lograban. Los viajeros no paraban. Sabían que faltaba poco para su destino.

-Esbe, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – dijo Víbora. Tenía una duda en su cabeza y quería la respuesta.

-Si es "¿Cuánto falta?": no falta mucho – contestó Esbe.

-No. no es eso- negó Víbora – Es sobre hace rato, cuando peleábamos con esos bandidos.

-Bien, ¿y qué es? –

-Cuando sujetabas a esa hiena pude notar que posees colmillos muy grandes, ni siquiera mí padre los tiene así. Yo nací sin colmillos, es decir, sin veneno. Después cuando crecí me fueron saliendo pero ahora no se si puedo producirlo. Tú los mostraste en forma de advertencia o algo parecido y pude jurar que lo morderías… ¿Porque no lo hiciste?-

-Tu padre me contó sobre eso. Que naciste sin veneno, entonces por ello no sabes el poder de él. Tu padre lo sabe y lo usaba a su favor. El maestro Víbora poseía el veneno más letal que cualquiera de su especie-

-¿Qué? Yo… no lo sabía-

-De esa forma pudo proteger a al valle durante tanto tiempo. Solo en casos necesarios lo usaba. Un día tomo la decisión de no usarlo más y solo utilizar el Kung Fu como herramienta. Él nos enseñó el poder de nuestro veneno y para entrar al Clan nos hizo jurar una cosa: Jamás usar nuestros colmillos en combate, eso haría que deshonremos al Clan y no podríamos pertenecer más a él.-

-Pero… ¿Qué es lo que hiso que desconfiara tanto de su poder?-

-No lo sabemos. No nos lo dijo pero lo obedecemos porque ahora es nuestro maestro y nos dio una oportunidad-

Víbora guardo silencio. No comprendía muchas cosas, algunas de ella no tenían ni sentido. ¿Qué tanto escondía? Fuera lo que fuera sabía que pronto tendría respuestas.

Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Esbe le hablaba.

-Maestra- dijo Esbe casi gritando.

Víbora lo miró cuando salió de su especie de trance. Esbe no se veía molesto a pesar de haber tratado de llamar su atención sin mucho éxito, es más, hasta tenía una sonrisa en sus labios. Luego volteo hacia adelante en señal de que ella hiciera lo mismo.

-Bienvenida a casa, Maestra- dijo Esbe sin apartar la mirada.

A lo lejos en medio del bosque sobresalía un hermoso pueblo iluminado por las farolas y lámparas hechas a mano en las casas y calles de aquel lugar. Se podía ver incluso a personas recorriendo tan magnifico lugar.

Al ver ese valle donde había nacido y tantas cosas habían ocurrido, Víbora se llenó de emoción y sus ojos la delataban. Después de años regresaba a su hogar, pensar en su familia la alentaba a salir corriendo hacía aquel lugar pero se tuvo que contener. Pero no todo era alegría en esos momentos, tenía que recordar a que fue y tendría que comenzar su propia historia, sin sus amigos con los que creció. A pesar de su felicidad por volver, sabía que a partir de ahora…. Nada sería sencillo.

**Continuara…**

Antes de terminar…. 

Sé que este y el capítulo anterior (Día 1 y Día 2) estuvieron flojos. Parte de ello se debió a que se concentraban en el viaje de Víbora, es decir, no había mucho en que trabajar. Incluso consideré saltármelos y pasar a cuando llegan al valle pero no me terminó de convencer ya que pasar de un capitulo a otro tan abruptamente no me agradaba.

Así que utilicé varias cosas. Estos dos cap. los use para entrar más en la historia de los personajes y hechos. No todo en esto está perdido. Más adelante escribiré cómo se desarrolla ciertos puntos mencionados y cosas así. Todo tiene su "Porque".

En fin…. A partir del siguiente capítulo la historia se centra de lleno en la trama que es El Clan Víbora.

Gracias a los que siguen la historia y apoyan.

Nos leemos luego.


	6. Capitulo 6: El Clan Víbora

**Aquí el nuevo capítulo, ojala les guste y siguán la historia.**

**Kung fu panda es propiedad de Dreamworks y no mía con excepción de personajes que yo invente.**

**Capítulo 6: El Clan Víbora.**

Los dos reptiles seguidos de una cabra entraron al valle acompañados de bellas luces. Víbora no perdía detalle alguno de lo que la rodeaba. Volteaba a todos lados con una gran sonrisa y emoción en sus ojos. Le encantaba lo que vía, niños jugando en la calle, sus padres reunidos cuidándolos y platicando, algunos otros decorando sus casas y colocando más adorno en árboles o casi cualquier lugar, una música agradable tocada por unos ancianos se escuchaba cerca y atraían la atención de la gente que se agrupaban para escucharlos.

Todo era como lo recordaba Víbora cuando era niña y al ver ese ambiente y adornos colocados sabía de qué se trataba, pues sus recuerdos comenzaban a revivirse en su mente: El festival de la Luna. Sí, algo irónico en aquel pueblo pero de eso se distinguía de otros valles. Honraban a los elementos y a la naturaleza colocándoles nombres relacionados a sus festivales o incluso a la comida.

El festival de la luna era la fiesta favorita de Víbora desde siempre, incluso lo celebraban en el valle de la paz pero siendo sincera con ella misma nunca sintió la misma emoción que celebrarlo en su verdadero hogar, con su verdadera familia.

El haber llegado al valle justo en esa alegra festividad le causó grata felicidad. Quería simplemente salir corriendo (reptando), ir de puesto en puesto probando deliciosos dulces, jugar con sus amigos de la infancia y deleitarse con una gran cena familiar como cuando era pequeña. No era una familia grande en ese entonces pero aún recordaba exactamente lo que ocurría esa noche: portaban unas flores elegantes en la cabeza, su madre les enseñaba a cocinar a las tres hermanas y colocaban los mejores platos sobre la mesa, charlaban durante horas. No importaba mucho el tema, solo era para convivir juntos. Entrada la noche, su padre les contaba historias de cómo fue su vida cuando niño, como conoció a su madre, historias de terror y a veces solo se acurrucaban hasta quedarse dormidos. Sí, la vida era buena en esos tiempos y Víbora los echaba de menos. En muchas ocasiones solo soñaba con volver a ser una niña.

Siguieron andando por aquellas vivas calles, ajenas al peligro que nadie de los aldeanos sabía en el que se encontraban.

Al llegar al centro del valle encontraron a más gente reunida. Familias, niños, parejas, ancianos bailaban al compás de tan bellas notas que salían de los instrumentos. Había una atmosfera de paz.

Víbora fijó su mirada en una gran fuente que se encontraba ahí y decenas de flashback volvieron a nacer. Recordó que ella y sus hermanas les gustaba esa fuente e iban a pedir deseos arrogando monedas, recordó cómo una vez un amigo suyo cayó dentro al querer impresionar a ella y a otras niñas que estaban presentes y más melancolía sintió al recordar aquel primer beso …

Finalmente después de recorrer el valle, Esbe se detuvo frente a lo que parecía un gran palacio y le dijo a la cabra que cargaba las cosas que hiciera lo mismo. Aquel palacio, con serpientes ilustradas en la puerta y en varios de sus pedestales, se encontraba en medio del valle y resaltaba bastante a opinión de Víbora. Ahora que lo pensaba, no recuerda que esa construcción estuviera ahí. A ella se le hiso extraño que el reptil se detuviera a las puertas de dicho lugar.

Esbe le pagó a la cabra quien bajó las cosas y se marchó después de que recibiera el dinero.

-Esbe, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Este no es mi hogar – la duda se notaba en su voz.

-De hecho, sí lo es – respondió él sin mucha importancia.

-No, no lo es. –la duda poco a poco se transformaba en enojo al no entender que pasaba. –Mi hogar está al otro extremo del valle, y no es un palacio-

Ante esa afirmación, Esbe dedujo que ella no estaba enterada de los muchos cambios que ocurrieron mientras ella estaba en valle de la paz.

-Mmmm, ¿Maestra? Ahora su familia vive aquí – respondió después de entender a la serpiente.

-¿Qué? – cuestionó de nuevo.

En ese momento las puertas del palacio se abrieron de par en par y de su interior salieron dos serpientes macho con un semblante serio. Ambos, al igual que Víbora y Esbe no portaban algún tipo de ropa puesto que no la necesitaban. _"Es algo innecesario"_ se dijo a sí mismo varias veces Esbe de acuerdo a sus ideologías. A pesar de tal falta de vestimenta, que en una serpiente ya era común, aquellos machos tenían una especie de pintura o marca en el cual se veía el símbolo del Clan Víbora en sus espaldas. Dicho símbolo era un círculo que en su interior se mostraba una cabeza de serpiente de perfil enseñando los colmillos.

-Bienvenida, Maestra.- dijo cordialmente una de las serpientes – La están esperando –

Después él y otro reptil que estaba a su lado bajaron las escaleras y comenzaron a levantar las cosas de Víbora y a meterlas.

Esbe le dio una señal a ella para que entrara. _"¿Qué significa esto? ¿Ellos quiénes son?" _se cuestionó mentalmente avanzando hacía la entrada.

Al entrar su sorpresa iba a ser mayor al encontrarse con más serpientes, unas cinco pudo contar ella. Ellas se encontraban frente a Víbora en línea recta y al acercarse estas hicieron una reverencia. Ahora comprendía que se traban de los guardias, que por una razón que todavía no sabía, contrató su padre.

Esbe avanzó un poco más hasta situare en la fila de serpientes. Los guardias al estar al lado uno de otro se pudo apreciar que se trataban de diferentes especies serpientes. Uno que llamó su atención era una cobra negra que la miraba directo a los ojos, era bastante grande e imponía respeto. Su semblante era serio aunque a decir verdad, todos parecían tener la misma expresión. También pudo notar que entre el grupo habían hembras. Eran tres hembras atractivas que físicamente mostraban fuerza pero a las vez elegancia.

-¿Todo bien en su viaje, Maestra? – pregunto una de las hembras. Su voz era tranquila pero amigable.

Víbora salió de sus pensamientos al escucharla.

-Oh… sí, gracias – respondió un poco torpe. Aún tenía sus dudas. Podrían ser guardias contratados por su familia pero no dejaban de ser extraños. – Esbe hizo un buen trabajo –

-Me cuesta creer eso – dijo con burla un guardia al lado de la cobra que miró anteriormente Víbora.

-Sí claro, búrlate. Ella misma lo dijo, hice un buen trabajo. – se defendió Esbe.

-Tardaste dos días en llegar. Yo pude haberlo hecho en un día – agregó la misma hembra que le habló.

-Imposible- Esbe negó con la cabeza. Él siguió creyendo en que hizo un mejor trabajo del que cualquiera hubiera hecho.

Al escucharlos Víbora se relajó un poco. Notó que esos guardias no eran tan serios como aparentaba, al menos no todos. La mayoría de ellos eran jóvenes, incluso podría apostar que el que se burló de Esbe era menor que ella.

Víbora escuchó una puerta abrirse y al voltear no pudo retener las lágrimas. Su madre se encontraba en la puerta observándola. Ella también estaba conmovida. Su madre estaba como la recordaba excepto por nuevas arrugas y una mirada cansada a causa de la edad.

-Mamá…- fue lo único que dijo Víbora y comenzó a reptar rápidamente hacia ella.

Los guardias tuvieron que volver a semblante serio y guardaron silencio en señal de respeto.

Cuando estuvieron juntas, Víbora apoyo su frente sobre la de su madre y cerraron los ojos. Esa era la forma en que se saludaban desde pequeñas. Para ellas era como recibir un abrazo. A la madre se le humedecieron los ojos y luego se separaron.

-Cariño, te extrañe tanto- dijo su madre entusiasmada.

-Y yo a ustedes. No saben cuánto-

-Mírate, Víbora, ya no eres una niña- dijo con un orgullo digno de una madre al ver a su hija.-Ya eres toda una mujer. Una muy bella por cierto –

-Gracias mamá – vio como la serpiente mayor la veía detenidamente pero no le incomodo a Víbora. Tenían tanto sin verse que hasta sintió su cariño en su mirada.

-¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? ¿Quieres descansar? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Sed?-

A Víbora le daba risa y a la vez ternura ver así a su madre. Siempre preocupada por el bienestar de sus hijos.

-No mamá, estoy bien… - dijo cambiando su sonrisa y poniendo más seria. – En realidad tengo que ver a papá. ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué ocurre? –

Su madre soltó un suspiro y de un segundo a otro su cara se transformó. La sonriente víbora de hace unos segundos se esfumó dando paso a una con cara tristeza.

-Es mejor que él te lo diga – dijo casi en un susurro. Giro hacía los guardias y con voz más alta dijo: -Pueden retirarse –

A continuación ellos obedecieron. Esbe observó a Víbora, quien también lo veía, pero en su cara no existía expresión alguna. Ahí supo Víbora que Esbe sabía todo acerca de los problemas que ocurrían. Así siguió hasta que desapareció detrás de una puerta.

-Por aquí cariño – dijo su madre para que la siguiera.

Víbora solo la siguió aunque volteo en varias ocasiones en dirección por donde salió el reptil.

Recorrieron un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta, está era diferente a las otras que había visto. Era obvio que su padre se encontraba tras ella, en esa habitación.

Entraron en ese cuarto y frente a una mesa se encontraba él. En su cola sostenía un pincel con tinta y sobre el mueble habían muchos pergaminos y libros. Cuando levantó su mirada y vio a su hija al lado de su madre instintivamente soltó el pincel…

-Mi pequeña- dijo en lo que pareció un susurro pero a Víbora no le costó entender lo que dijo.

La maestra se dirigió hacía su padre, y como hizo con su madre, apoyaron sus frentes por varios minutos.

-Me alegra tanto que estés aquí – dijo nuevamente, viendo lo distinta que se veía su hija.

Al separarse Víbora quedo en silencio. Primero miró a su padre, cada gesto suyo… sus ojos que con suerte heredó. Su bigote estaba más largo y a diferencia de su madre, él se le veía más viejo. En la carta que mandó escribió que tenía una enfermedad, seguramente por eso parecía más débil. Incluso moverse le costaba trabajo. Él no tenía tantos años de edad así que lo que le pasara debía ser grave.

Algo en los ojos de su padre que recordaba claramente ya no estaba.

-Papá, ¿Estas bien?-

-Me temo que no, hija – dijo él después de mirar a su esposa y luego volviendo a ella. Sabía que debía hablar con la verdad, ¿para qué mentirle? Por algo decidió llamarla. Necesitaba su ayuda pero tampoco quería preocuparla mucho ni que se sintiera presionada, cosa que Víbora ya sentía desde que salió del palacio de jade, así que trató de suavizar la charla. Le interesaba como había sido su vida durante su ausencia en el valle del Sol.

-Pero primero… ¿Por qué no nos cuentas de ti? ¿El valle de la paz era lo que esperabas? – le preguntó dibujando una sonrisa forzada.

-Bueno, creo que fue mejor de lo que soñé alguna vez – Víbora hablaba con el corazón al describir su anterior hogar y su padre y madre lo notaron. – Es un lugar hermoso, la gente es buena y el palacio increíble. Aprendí mucho de mi maestro-

-Escuchamos de tus misiones con tus compañeros y como salvaron a China. Estamos orgullosos – su madre se integró a la plática.

-Así es. Mi hija en los Cinco Furiosos, toda una maestra del Kung Fu- agregó su padre – Supongo que fue difícil decirles adiós a tus amigos y agradecemos que decidieras venir sabiendo las consecuencias-

-Son mi familia, son lo más importante – dijo Víbora tratando de sonar lo más confiada y segura pero dentro de ella se hacía un nudo al saber que ese "Adiós" que dijo podría haber sido la última palabra que les regalaba. No se arrepentía de tomar su decisión, claro que no, pero si le dolía el hecho de verlos más. Ya no saludaría a su maestro como todas las mañanas, no más entrenamientos, no más platicas con Tigresa acerca de temas más delicados y que claro los chicos no se enteraba, no más ocurrencias de cierto panda… incluso extrañaría las bromas de Mono y Mantis. Y no se le olvida la confesión de Grulla, si bien no sospechaba de lo que sentía el ave, ahora tenía la necesidad de estar con él, al menos una última vez… No quería dejar las cosas así pero ya no podía hacer nada.

-Me alegra volver con mi familia, aunque muchas cosas hayan cambiado-

-Entendemos que esto sea nuevo para ti, Víbora, pero fue necesario – dijo su madre.

-¿Por qué? ¿Contratar guardias? Siendo tú el Gran Maestro Víbora. ¿Por qué no me dicen de una vez porque estoy aquí? – Cuestiono Víbora a su padre.

Él sabía que no podía evadir el tema por mucho tiempo y tuvo que confesarlo.

-El pueblo está pasando por una crisis. – Inició él – Desde hace años yo era su defensor, controlaba a toda amenaza que llegaba al pueblo. Si la amenaza era una fuerza mayor tenía que usar mi último recurso: mis colmillos. Nunca me sentí cómodo utilizándolos pero era lo necesario para salvar al valle. Tanto fue la confianza de los aldeanos que nos veían como unos héroes, a mí y a toda mi familia así que decidí fundar el Clan Víbora, cuando yo muriera mis hijos tomarían mi lugar… pero los tiempos cambian y con ello las armas. Hay cosas con las que no podemos pelear. Muchas veces estuve al borde de la muerte, lo único que me salvaba era mi veneno. Esperaba a que mis hijos nacieran con colmillos como los míos y un veneno poderoso, solo así podrían contener lo que vendría pero lamentablemente no fue así… -

Miró a Víbora y ella sabía a lo que se refería. El hecho de no haber nacido con colmillos preocupo a su padre.

-Pero ¿No consideraste a mis hermanas, ellas tiene colmillos? Ellas podrían…-

-Tus hermanas pudieron haber heredado eso de mi pero lamentablemente las habilidades en el Kung Fu no… Las cuales tú posees. De nada sirve un poder como el mío si no se pueden proteger ellas mismas- le interrumpió su padre.

-¿Qué esperas que haga? ¿Tomar un lugar alto como el tuyo? – soltó una risilla nerviosa.

El Maestro Víbora no compartió esa sonrisa. Estaba hablando enserio.

-Víbora, yo ya no puedo defender el valle. Hace meses me contagie de una enfermedad extraña y yo… estoy perdiendo mi fuerza día a día y ya no puedo producir veneno. Ahora soy inútil – dijo cabizbajo.

-¿Qué? ¡No es verdad! – dijo un poco molesta. No quería escuchar a su padre dándose por vencido.

-Es por eso que reclute a los mejores guerreros. Ellos pertenecen al Clan y quiero que tú los dirijas. Eres una maestra capaz y con experiencia, confío en ti-

Víbora no sabía que decir. Ya había pertenecido a un grupo pero… ¡Dirigirlo! Es una gran responsabilidad y ella no se sentía preparada. Se acercó más al reptil y decepcionada de ella misma le dijo seria…

-Lo siento, padre, pero no puedo –

Él guardo silencio durante unos segundos y reptó al lado de su esposa.

-Víbora… Estamos en guerra –explico él. – El pueblo no lo sabe pero desde hace semanas otro clan amenazó al valle. Pueden atacar en cualquier momento y te necesito aquí.

-¿Qué clan?- preguntó ella.

-Se llama el Clan Pardus. Son un grupo de leopardos sanguinarios que no dudaran en comenzar con una matanza. Es un grupo fuerte que usa estrategias y técnicas diferentes que no se han visto antes, analizan el lugar antes de atacar y sacan el mejor provecho a su favor-

Víbora trataba de comprender todo lo que le decía. - ¿Y que buscan en este pueblo? ¿Cómo sabes que están fijando su atención en él? –

-Hable con su líder, a decir verdad él estuvo aquí y no me di cuenta en que momento entró. Son expertos en el sigilo – describió. Cada palabra precia peor que la anterior. – Quieren el control de este lugar. Todo, dinero, provisiones y…. Que renuncie. Que me haga a un lado. –

-¡No pueden hacer eso…!

-¡Claro que si pueden! – le interrumpió nuevamente pero esta vez alzando la voz. –Pueden y lo harán a menos que yo desista. Yo no puedo enfrentarme contra él, si tu no nos ayudas a terminar con ellos acabaran con todo. Con tu hogar y yo no permitiré eso. No dejare que tomen el valle….-

Soltó un suspiro y trato de calmarse. De pronto sintió como su fuerza disminuía pero él lo disimulaba lo más que podía. 

-Padre, yo te ayudare, sabes que siempre lo haría pero ¿dirigir el Clan?... me estas pidiendo mucho. Podría fallar y eso sería una gran carga para mí-

-Yo sé que puedes, por eso te llame –

Pensaba y pensaba. Trataba de imaginarse como sería aquello pero no logro nada, tan solo hace tres días era alumna de Shifu y ahora querían que se hiciera cargo.

-Siempre estaré aquí para ti. Peleare a tu lado pero solo como tu hija – fue lo último que dijo y repto fuera de la habitación. Acababa de llegar, de haber visto a su padre después de años y lo primero que surgió en ese encuentro fue un descuerdo. No quería eso pero tenían ideas muy diferentes y parecía que no llegarían a nada.

El maestro Víbora quedo quieto en su lugar y no dijo otra palabra, solo vio a su hija salir por la puerta. Su madre se preocupó y dejo a su pareja atrás para ir con ella.

Llegaron al patio del palacio, un lugar no tan grande pero donde crecían diferentes tipos de flores y la luna se colocaba exactamente arriba de ellas

-Víbora, espera – le llamo siguiéndola.

-Mamá, yo no puedo con esto… - dijo deteniéndose para darle la cara.

-Sé que es complicado pero te necesitamos –

-Y yo quiero ayudar. Amo este lugar pero no me exijan demás. Si alguien sale herido por mi culpa no sé qué haría. Ni siquiera dirigí una solo misión con los Cinco-

Su madre comprendía su angustia perfectamente. Lo había hecho años con su esposo y no sería diferente con ella. Sus labios se curvearon y miraron a esa serpiente que parecía hacer pucheros. Había crecido pero su hija conservaba esos rasgos de niña.

-No te pediremos nada que no quieras hacer. Son tus decisiones pero piensa que es lo mejor, no solo para ti, si no para los que te rodean. Eso es parte de madurar. – dijo sinceramente.

Víbora no sopó que contestar solo quedo en silencio y bajo la mirada.

Ante esto su madre solo se acercó a ella y la beso en la mejilla.

-Pace lo que pace me alegra que estén aquí –

Con esto Víbora notó la ausencia de dos reptiles de su familia.

-¿Y mis hermanas? – pregunto interesada.

Su madre soltó una risilla al escuchar la emoción en la voz de Víbora.

-Creó que necesitas distraerte un poco. ¿Por qué no vamos con ellas? Están preparando la cena –

-¡Claro! – dijo casi en un grito al recordar como cocinaban juntas, o al menos eso intentaba.

Sin más, reptaron rumbo a la cocina mientras le contaba muchas de sus experiencias con sus amigos, momentos emotivos y hasta lo buen cocinero que era Po y los platillos que preparaba. Solo trataban de olvidarse por un momento de los problemas y preocupaciones que existían. Ya habrá tiempo para solucionarlos.

De lo que no se dieron cuenta es de la silueta de un felino que sobresalía por encima del techo del palacio. Vestía ripas oscuras y holgadas para pasar desapercibido. En su rostro dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa y luego se levantó para salir corriendo sobre las casas hasta fuera del pueblo. Había visto y escuchado lo suficiente, ahora tenía la información que necesitaba y la usarían para su beneficio…

**Continuará…**

**Hasta aquí el capítulo. Se me ha dificultado un poco subir nuevos cap. por asuntos personales pero por lo mientras aquí tienen el nuevo.**

**Poco a poco tomara mejor rumbo la historia. Lo prometo.**

**Como siempre gracias a los que leen la historia. Nos leemos luego.**


	7. Capitulo 7: El Clan Pardus

**Kung Fu Panda le pertenece a Dreamworks y no a mí, salvo personajes que yo creé.**

**Quiero agradecer Little Tigers por estar siempre pendiente de la historia y por comentar. De igual manera a los demás que se toman su tiempo y siguen o marcaron como "favorito" este fic.**

**Gracias.**

**Capítulo 7: El Clan Pardus.**

Caminaba a paso veloz bajo la fría y estrellada noche, entre las pocas personas que había en esas calles descuidadas y sucias de esa conocida aldea, y no conocida por buena fama pues los pueblos y valles aledaños sabían bien que ese lugar era de mala muerte. No muchos viajeros y extranjeros decidían atravesar aquel lugar, las consecuencias serían horribles. Era como si esa aldea no existiera para las demás, no había contacto alguno, ni comercio ya que ahí habitaban personas con las que no se podía negociar. Entre quienes ocupaban tal infierno eran asesinos, delincuentes, pandillas, parios y quienes no tenían donde ir, en pocas palabras: cientos de arruinados.

Las calles podían parecer solas todo el día y la noche pero no era precisamente por falta de población. En esa pequeña aldea había pocas casas o mejor dicho "comercios" que resguardaban a casi todas esas personas pero no eran de lo que cualquiera pudiera estar orgulloso. Tabernas, burdeles y lugares pocos inocentes predominaban.

Aquel lugar le daba asco, siempre pensó así y un gesto en su cara solo confirmaba tal opinión, pero no podía hacer nada, debía obedecer las órdenes de su jefe aunque no siempre estuviera de acuerdo. Giraba la cabeza mientras seguía su rumbo y veía ebrios y gente desmallada fuera de las casas, también habían grupos hablando y planeando atracos contra pueblos cercanos.

En ocasiones se le acercaban despistados y él solo los apartaba con un empujón nada amigable, incluso soltaba palabras malsonantes contra ellos. Ese lugar lo ponía de mal humor.

Llegó a burdel más y entró, tenía que cruzarlo para llegar a una puerta que se encontraba detrás de tal establecimiento. Le hubiera sido más fácil atravesar el lugar si no fuera por varias "señoritas" que lo invitaban a quedarse o a tomar licor con ellas y quizá después divertirse un poco. Él simplemente las ignoró, aquel felino con manchas negras y pelaje amarillento había salido en una misión y tenía que poner a tanto a su líder de lo que escuchó. Además, siempre era la misma historia cuando salía o entraba y sabía cómo controlar la situación.

-Vamos Zhao, ¿de nuevo nos dejaras solas? – dijo una pantera joven que trabajaba ahí y que lo miraba cual cachorro regañado.

-Tengo trabajo que hacer y lo saben – contesto Zhao inexpresivo y sin mirarla.

-Siempre es la misma excusa – dijo ella cruzándose de brazos pero sin dejar de seguirlo - ¿Sera que ya no te gustamos? – se podía notar lo falso de su tristeza en su voz.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta se detuvo y volteo a verla. – Como si eso les importara, lo único que les importa es sacar dinero sea de quien sea. Son solo…-

-¿Somos que, Zhao? – le corto la chica pero no se veía ofendida, hasta tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, una altanera sonrisa.

Zhao quedo en silencio y al ver como lo retaba con la mirada decidió abrir la puerta tras su espalda entrar.

La pantera no borró su sonrisa y regreso al trabajo. Sabía que Zhao no era una "presa" fácil pero eso era lo que le atraía de él. No una atracción sana como un amor platónico si no simplemente algo físico. Quería demostrar que podía dominar a cualquier macho.

Zhao se encontraba en un largo y oscuro pasillo en el cual no se distinguía nada más que sus ojos azules. No tuvo problemas en recorrerlo pues lo había hecho muchas veces sin ningún problema y no fue por que se haya grabado el camino si no que sus ojos podían ver sin dificultad en la oscuridad.

Encontró otra puerta que tenía tallado el emblema del Clan y la abrió. Dentro se encontraba una habitación amplia, en ella había una mesa, sillones y una leve penumbra que predominaba. A la vez, había una escalera que conectaba al segundo piso y varias habitaciones, cuatro abajo y cuatro arriba que se situaban en las esquinas de dicho lugar. En los sillones, sentados, estaban cinco leopardos mirándolo, varios de ellos fumaban y otros se giraron hacia otro lado sin ningún interés al ver de quien se trataba. En tal grupo había tanto hembras como machos y vestían prendas muy similares a las de él aunque variaba su estilo. Unos se colocaban vendas en los brazos, se tapaban la boca o la frente con trozos de tela o cintas negras.

Al fondo de la habitación estaba un leopardo más, parado y de espaldas a los demás. Tenía hombros amplios y se notaba físicamente que poseía una gran fuerza.

Zhao caminó por la habitación pasando por enfrente del grupo haciendo caso omiso de algunas miradas hacia él. Solo le interesaba cumplir con la tarea que se le asigno.

En un sillón se encontraba una felina de la misma especie con los brazos cruzados y un semblante tranquilo que prestaba mucha atención a Zhao.

Él de reojo notó, o mejor dicho, sintió la mirada de aquella chica y volteo a verla rápidamente. Ninguno hizo algún gesto o algo que mostrara alguna emoción pero en la mirada de ella existía una pisca de preocupación. Podía no gesticular nada en su rostro pero sabía lo que sentía con solo mirar aquellos ojos dorados…

Cuando estuvo de frente al leopardo que lo esperaba regreso su mirada.

-Tardaste mucho, Zhao- dijo el enorme leopardo – Espero tengas buenas noticias, si no… tendré que enseñarte un poco de disciplina-

-Las tengo. Sé que le agradaran- comenzó Zhao – El Clan Víbora recibió hoy una nueva guerrera. Una verdadera maestra.-

-El Maestro Víbora ha estado reclutando súbditos por mucho tiempo. Todos ellos no representan alguna amenaza, son débiles. ¿Qué hace diferente a esta… "maestra"?

-Raujika, es la maestra Víbora. Pertenece a los guerreros del palacio de Jade, es un miembro de los cinco furioso – dijo Zhao tratando de llamar la atención del leopardo. –Son los que detuvieron a Shen en Gongmen.

A Raujika le tomó por sorpresa lo que decía el joven leopardo. Luego volteo hacía él y lo miro pero Zhao vio que no tenía ningún rastro de preocupación en su rostro, parecía bastante seguro.

-Así que el líder del Clan Víbora llamó a la maestra para que se uniera a su grupito de perdedores, ¿he?-

-No solo eso…- agregó Zhao - Es su hija-

Para Raujika esa confesión fue como música para sus oídos. Inmediatamente miles de ideas de cómo usar a su favor esa información lleno su cabeza. Una gran sonrisa maliciosa se apodero de él.

-Eso lo cambia todo- Rau comenzó a caminar hasta colocarse justo en medio de la habitación. – El maestro Víbora solicitó la ayuda de su hija para tratar de detenernos y arruinar nuestros planes, pero no le servirá de mucho. La trajo a la guerra y haremos que se arrepienta-

-¿Qué ocurrirá con el plan? – pregunto Zhao.

Rau rió entre dientes –Ahora que está toda su familia reunida les infundiremos miedo. Haremos que clan se derrumbe, empezando por el eslabón más importante. Ustedes solo prepárense para recibir a nuestro invitado- dicho esto dio vuelta y se retiró del lugar sin más.

Después de esto, el leopardo de ojos celestes se dirigió al sillón y se sentó junto a la felina que lo miraba aún. Soltó un suspiro sin mirarla y calmadamente le habló.

-Te veo un poco preocupada- inició él.

-¿Porque crees eso?- cuestionó la joven leopardo ahora también sin verlo.

-Tus ojos te delatan. Puedes engañar a los demás pero a mí nunca y lo sabes ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Alguien volvió a propasarse contigo? Porque si es así iré ahora mismo y le voy a…-

-No es eso. Además, puedo defenderme sola. No necesito que me protejas siempre- La chica confiaba plenamente en sus habilidades. Aprendió a pelear a corta edad y debió hacerlo ya que en ese tipo de sitios solo te ven como un objeto.

-No me digas – dijo con burla – ¿Ya se te olvido que en la última misión casi te mata? Si no hubiera intervenido ya no estarías aquí, y a Raujika no le hubiera importado tu muerte. Siempre hay bajas y a él no le afecta en lo más mínimo-soltó una risa nasal y una sonrisa de incredibilidad- Maldito gato-

La chica lo miró pero no dijo nada. Simplemente observó a su compañero, cada rasgo de él y como no desaparecía aquella sonrisa que destilaba malicia. Zhao era así, lo conocía desde cachorro y aún había cosas que no entendía de su persona. Él seguramente había tenido una niñez dura, que ella desconocía pues nunca se lo dijo y no tenía el valor de preguntar, solo sabía que no debió ser nada agradable. Aun así no entendía cómo era posible su fácil cambio de humor. Se irritaba fácilmente, a veces sin razón y se desaparecía por un tiempo. Otras se le notaba que estaba lo más cercano a estar tranquilo e incluso le ayudaba con problemas personales pero a pesar de todo nunca, hasta la fecha, lo había visto feliz. Y bueno… ¿Cómo culparlo? Crecieron junto a personas de poco fiar, a las que nunca hay que darles la espalda, con las que no se podía hablar. Solo ellos dos podían apoyarse, no tenía el mejor humor o siempre las mejores intenciones pero no tenía muchas opciones y solo en él se confiaba… pero era precavida. Se conocían de por vida pero a la hora de pelear, Zhao, era otra persona. Se le oscurecía la mirada y dejaba atrás todo el miedo y dudas para acabar con la vida del otro, y parecía disfrutarlo cuando lo hacía.

-No logro comprenderte…- dijo finalmente ella – Y es la duda más grande de mi vida. ¿Porque sigues a Rau? Pareces odiarlo con tu vida pero siempre cumples sus órdenes, sin importar cuales sean-

Zhao giro para verla a los ojos y en ningún momento apartó la mirada.

-Nadir… ¿Crees que es tan fácil? ¿Crees que puedes huir del Clan sin consecuencias?- le dijo en un tono que no le gusta para nada a la leopardo. –Tú sabes que a Raujika no le gustan los traidores y los cobardes…-

Nadir miró la mejilla del felino apreciando las heridas que tenía. Eran tres marcas de una zarpa y no eran heridas superficiales, eran bastante profundas y Nadir pudo reconocer fácilmente aquella zarpa grande. _"Raujika"_

Esa marca y su origen siempre le causó intriga. Recuerda muy bien el día y el anterior a ese, cuando solo eran unos niños. Él se notaba distraído y deprimido… Nadir trataba de llamar su atención y que se concentrara pero su esfuerzo era en vano. También se le veía ansioso como si estuviera esperando algo, así como un momento en específico. Nadir al no conseguir nada se dio por vencida y lo dejo pasar_ "Quizá solo este cansado por los entrenamientos"_ Valla su sorpresa al descubrir al siguiente día a su amigo, en su habitación, con una zarpa marcada perfectamente en su cara, la escena era horrible a consideración de ella pues Zhao lloraba y gritaba que lo dejara solo. Así estuvo una semana en la que no hablaba con nadie, ni con ella y ahora se le veía distinto, concentrado, y a pesar de ser un niño, parecía como si hubiera madurado drásticamente. Sabía que Rau tenía que ver con aquella situación pero el simple hecho de verlo así, hiso que no quisiera preguntar pues le causaba miedo la respuesta.

-…Sé que no son las mejores compañías pero créeme cuando te digo que menos te gustaran como enemigos- Zhao al terminar se levantó del sillón y caminó cuatro pasos en dirección a la puerta antes de detenerse y voltear una vez más. Inexpresivo –Ven… ¿Por qué no salimos un rato?, Este lugar comienza a asquearme- dijo mirando por todas partes y una mueca de asco ayudaba a confirmarlo.

-Rau dijo que nos preparáramos, que…- contradijo Nadir.

-A él no le importará el que estemos aquí o no. Tiene mucho que hacer, además no tardaremos –

Nadir dudó acerca de la idea de él. Miró hacía abajo como si una buena decisión fuera a salir del suelo.

-¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer? – Zhao se veía impaciente.

Finalmente la felina dirigió su mirada a los demás miembros del clan, quienes parecían estar en lo suyo y no les prestaban ninguna atención, luego regresó hacía Zhao y se levantó siguiendo al leopardo.

Sabía que la reunión en unas horas sería importante pero realmente quería salir de ahí, no pasar toda la noche en ese sitio con sus iguales; que si bien eran parte de su vida diaria y se hacían llamar "clan" realmente no eran más que un grupo de personas que lo único que tenían de común era que pertenecían a la misma especie, solamente eso. Nadie se preocupaba por nadie y así vivían, asaltando pueblos y asesinando gente. ¿Y que más hacer? Si fue para lo que te entrenaron desde pequeño.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mientras tanto en el Valle del Sol…<strong>_

La emoción en ella era bastante y lo mostraba en su sonrisa, aunque siempre estaba presente esa pequeña astilla que sientes cuando te preocupa algo, y lo único que quería en ese momento era reencontrarse con sus hermanas. Sí algo podía mejorar su humor eran ellas. Seguía a su madre por un pasillo y todavía no llegaban a la cocina cuando voces familiares se escucharon, parecían estar discutiendo y estar un poco enfadadas, cosas que no era raro en ellas.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina se encontraron con toda una escena. Okawari, quien era tan grande como Víbora, preparaba la sopa "familiar" ya conocida en ese festival e introducía ingredientes varios a la olla. Lucía tan distinta a cuando niña pero con ver aspectos en ella como sus ojos y sus fieles flores amarillas sobre la cabeza no había duda de que era su hermana. El color de piel de Okawari sobresalía un poco que el resto de sus hermanas o el de su madre, era un tono más oscuro de verde el cual se asemejaba al de su padre. Iris estaba en una mesa cortando los vegetales con un gran cuchillo sujetado por su cola, lo hacía a la perfección, tan veloz y exacto que hasta Víbora la comparó con el señor Ping quien era todo un maestro en la cocina. En Iris realmente no había mucho cambio, sí, ya no era una niña pero conservaba ciertos rasgos, sin contar esa voz aniñada que aun poseía. Creció y bastante, casi alcanzaba lo largo a Víbora y Okawari pero a los ojos de la furiosa era la misma niña que conocía. Ambas ya habían madurado físicamente pero en esa cocina se llevaba una discusión típica de pequeñas de cinco años. Se regañaban mutuamente señalando que lo que hiso la otra estaba mal o no eran los pasos que se debía seguir.

-Iris, no deberías cortar aun los nabos. Todavía no termino la sopa y si los cortas ahora, ya no estarán frescos al agregarlos – le reprocho Okawari.

-¿Qué diferencia hay? - se defendió la reptil menor.

-Es lo que hace la "diferencia" a otras sopas. Es lo que le da el sabor, los pequeños detalles son los más importantes – dijo muy segura.

-¡Baa! Qué tontería. Además debiste haber terminado esa sopa hace horas, ¿No puedes darte más prisa? – Ahora fue Iris quien regaño a su hermana por su lentitud – A este paso la terminaras el siguiente festival-

-Una buena comida se hace con calma y paciencia, es un arte más no un jugo – dijo Okawari y sorbió un poco de sopa con el cucharon. Ella parecía estar segura de sus métodos culnarios.

-Pues más vale que sepa bien o si no…-

-Iris, más vale que no me apresures… ¿O es que tal vez quieras que mamá se entere de que anoche estabas muy a gusto con aquel lobo en el pueblo?-

Iris comenzó a sentir sus mejillas arder ante esas comprometedoras palabras. – ¡Solo era un amigo!-

-¿Enserio? Porque él te abrasaba sin ninguna preocupación, y tu respondías sonrientemente. ¡Ah! Y yo no sabía que a tus "amigos" los besabas…-

-¡Esta bien, tárdate todo lo que quieras! – le interrumpió Iris con sus mejillas rojas a más no poder.

-¿Necesitan un poco de ayuda? – dijo Víbora al ver tal espectáculo y para no comprometer más a su querida e "inocente" hermana. Su madre solo arqueo una ceja y borro todo rastro de sonrisa.

Ambas serpientes voltearon hacía la puerta y abrieron los ojos como platos al ver a su hermana mayor junto a su madre. Por un segundo parecía que estaban congeladas. Las dos por la sorpresa… Aunque, claro, por parte de Iris pudo haber sido por ver a su madre y preguntarse si había escuchado su amistosa plática.

-¡Víbora! – gritaron las dos al unísono cuando reaccionaron.

Inmediatamente las dos reptiles se lanzaron contra ella y la rodearon con su cuerpo, y ya como era costumbre en la familia, unir sus frentes en forma de caricia.

-Qué bueno que estés aquí – saludó cordialmente Okawari.

-Sí, nos alegra tanto. Aunque quizá debiste avisar al entrar – dijo tímidamente Iris quien desvió la mirada lentamente hacia su madre y soltando una risita.

-Así que… un "amigo" ¿he? – le dijo su madre remarcando la palabra y dándole una mirada desaprobada.

Una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujó en los labios de la reptil menor al ver el semblante de la reptil madura.

-Bueno, hay que continuar. La cena no se preparara sola – Víbora animó a sus hermanas después de reír un poco.

-Bien, yo preparare la mesa. Iris ¿Por qué no me ayudas? – Pidió su madre sin quitarle el ojo de encima –Y podemos aprovechar el tiempo para… arreglar ciertos asuntos-

Iris tragó grueso -Pero Víbora acaba de llegar, quiero estar aquí con ella…-

Su madre no dijo otra palabra pero con la mirada puesta en ella comprendió que lo mejor era hacerle caso. _"Gracias Oka"_ pensó con sarcasmo mientras reptaba hacía fuera de la cocina y mirando a su hermana con cara de pocos amigos.

Al estar solas Víbora soltó una risa contenida, siempre le ocurría lo mismo a la pobre y siempre era divertido.

-¿Problemas con Iris? – pregunto divertida.

-Ya la conoces, no se puede controlar – Okawari dijo con toda tranquilidad y luego le regalo una sonrisa a su hermana mayor. – Es bueno verte otra vez, Víbora –

-Lo mismo digo, hermana – regresó el gesto y se dispusieron a terminar la cena, se hacía tarde y el hambre comenzaba a aparecer.

Mientras cocinaban y charlaban, Víbora noto que la reptil a su derecha la observaba seguido. A ella al principio no le importó pero conforme se hacía más recurrente le comenzó a incomodar un poco.

-Okawari, ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto después de minutos así.

La reptil con flores amarillas al inicio no respondió solo se quedó viendo más tiempo a su hermana.

-Es solo que… ha pasado tanto y ahora te veo frente a mí: una serpiente adulta y exitosa… y bella. Sé que tenías que irte para defender a China y convertirte en una maestra pero créeme que fue difícil para mí el que ya no estuvieras con nosotros…- las lágrimas comenzaban a picar en sus ojos pero pudo retenerlas. No quería llorar frente a Víbora – Te extrañe.

Para Víbora ese fue un momento muy emotivo. Okawari hablaba con el corazón y fue sincera en cada una de sus palabras. Había algo en ella que Víbora siempre admiró e incluso llego a envidiar. Okawari tenía una voz hermosa, era como una suave y reconfortante melodía. Parecía como si siempre estuviera tranquila, sin ninguna preocupación, como un susurro entendible… incluso pensó Víbora_: "Como si hubiera conseguido la paz interior"_.

No pudo evitarlo, a Víbora se le contagio el sentimiento y se dirigió hasta su hermana. Una vez más la abrazó pero en esta ocasión por más tiempo y tan solo por unos segundos… sintió paz en el alma.

Después de una hora la cena estuvo lista y la familia se acomodaba en su lugar en la mesa. Comenzaron a colocar la comida y a servirse, y hubiera sido una cena perfecta si no fuera por la ausencia de alguien.

-Esto huele delicioso – les felicitó su madre – Hicieron un gran trabajo, pequeñas-

-Realmente sabe bien, valió la pena la espera – no se pudo contener Iris al probar un bocado y sin esperar probo otro.

-Te lo dije, es un arte – dijo orgullosa Okawari.

-Sí, bueno pero yo ayude. Corté los vegetales –dijo Iris aún con la boca llena. Fue un milagro el que se le entendiera después de la cantidad de comida que se llevó a la boca.

-Por favor, hija, traga primero – recibió un ya conocido reproche de parte de su madre.

Okawari y Víbora rieron al ver la cara de su hermana, en serio era algo cómico.

Incluso su madre al ver esa cara relajo su ceño fruncido y se unió a las risas de sus hijas. Ahora a Iris no le parecía tan gracioso que se rieran de ella. Cuando todos se tranquilizaron la reptil adulta habló.

-Supongo que todo esto debe ser un gran cambio para ustedes ¿no? –

-"Gran" le queda corto. Muchas cosas no deberían cambiar – opinó Okawari.

-Al menos el festival no ha cambiado mucho –agregó Iris viendo el lado positivo.

-¿Es lo único que te importa? Todo cambio. Lo primero que me intrigó es nuestro hogar, el verdadero, el que esta fuera del valle. ¿Qué le ocurrió? ¿Por qué vivir en este palacio?- Víbora se veía muy preocupada ante este tema.

-Aunque no lo creas, tu padre tampoco estuvo de acuerdo al mudarnos- contesto su madre – Cuando ustedes se marcharon y solo quedamos él y yo, vimos que era lo mejor. El pueblo quería a nuestra familia e insistieron que necesitábamos mejores condiciones para vivir. Con una hija como miembro de los cinco furiosos, no aceptaban que sus padres vivieran en una pequeña casa. Además los mejores maestros de kung fu tienen palacios y con ello nació la oportunidad de entrenar nuevos guerreros.-

Al escuchar a su madre Víbora quedo confundida, lo que decía no tenía sentido. Como si fuera casualidad, la reptil había olvidado mencionar los problemas que pasaba el valle… las verdaderas razones por las cuales tomaron esas decisiones. ¿Por qué no mencionó al Clan Pardus y sus intenciones? ¿Por qué no mencionó la verdadera razón por la cual su padre contrató a esos supuestos estudiantes? Y lo más importante… ¿Por qué no dijo nada acerca de la enfermedad de su padre?

Sus hermanas siguieron comiendo y charlando después de eso, ajenas de lo que pasaba. Víbora observó a su madre quien también la miraba con una expresión neutra. Ahí comprendió que sus hermanas no estaban enteradas de las verdaderas razones por las que estaban ahí, que sus padres no les dijeron nada de ello, pero entonces….. ¿Por qué las convocó a ellas también? Las dudas rápidamente volvieron a crecer en su cabeza y no encontraba respuesta lógica. Tenía que hablar con sus padres seriamente._ ¿Qué ocultan?_

Como coincidencia, Iris preguntó algo que desconcertaba a las tres hermanas.

-¿Y papá? ¿No va a venir a cenar?-

-Ya es tarde ¿Dónde está?- respaldó Okawari.

-Su padre tiene cosas importantes que hacer referentes al valle. Él no llegará hasta más noche – contestó muy tranquila su madre.

-¿A dónde fue? – insistió Víbora seria.

-Visitó al palacio del otro valle- fue lo único que contestó. Víbora la miraba a los ojos y sabía que existía mentira en sus ojos celestes. Mentira que quizá sus hermanas no percibían pero Víbora no caía tan fácilmente.

¿Qué escondía el Clan Víbora?

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto…<strong>

Bajo la penumbra de ese oscuro y ya conocido cuarto se agrupaban cuatro leopardos, uno en cada esquina de la habitación. Sus rostros mostraban odio y crueldad pura, vestían ropas negras y algunos de ellos tenían el hocico o la frente cubiertos. Un quinto leopardo caminaba por la habitación con la malicia en su sonrisa. Parecía estar rodeando a alguien en el centro, caminaba con los brazos en la espalada y con una voz altanera.

-Creí que no vendrías- solo el brillo de aquellos ojos verdes sobresalía entre la oscuridad.

-Creí que me conocía. No soy un cobarde, Raujika- contesto la persona situada en el centro del cuarto.

-Sabes que odio a los cobardes – contesto Raujika riendo entre dientes.

-No tengo mucho tiempo, mi esposa espera –

-No creo que solo tu esposa te esté esperando, ¿o me equivoco? Oh, no, si trajiste a toda tu familia-

La anciana víbora guardo silencio, no sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Cómo se enteró? Seguramente había mandado espías al palacio. Ahora ya no importaba realmente.

-No puedes sorprenderme con nada, creí que lo sabias – Raujika estaba confiado, las cosas pintaban a su favor y quería que los demás se dieran cuenta de eso. Era su forma de saborear las victorias, si no podía influir miedo... simplemente no era una victoria.- Como sea… ¿Está listo para negociar, Maestro Víbora?

_**Continuara….**_

**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

**Un poquito más grande este cap. espero subir nuevos más grandes y con mejor contenido. Las ideas se me van y regresan de pronto pero bueno…. Ojala alguien lo haya disfrutado. Yo lo hice al escribirlo, aunque quizá no lo desarrolle como quería pero así es a veces. En Fin.**

**Antes de irme les dejo esta frase que me gustó y me dio ideas futuras**_**:**_

"_**Abrazo de un hermano es paz del alma"**_**.**

**Lo utilicé para hacer el pequeño momento entre Víbora y Okawari, y espero hacer más momentos así alrededor de la historia. Creo que es un tema muy bueno para escribir de ello. Quienes tengan hermanos/as entenderán :)**

**Bueno ya me alargue mucho. Esperó les haya gustado y nos leemos la próxima. Aunque nadie me lea yo estaré aquí.**


	8. Capitulo 8: Verdades a medias

Antes de comenzar… Gracias a:

**-little tigress**

**-MasterZeron**

**-Tuff-fan98**

**-katee198 **

**-Upyan de la Wiki**

Por marcar como Favorito y seguir la historia y a todos los que se tomen su tiempo para leer este fic.

**Kung Fu Panda le pertenece a Dreamworks y no a mí.**

**Capítulo 8: Verdades a medias.**

-¿Esta listo para negociar, Maestro Víbora? – cuestión Raujika rodeando al reptil cual predador a presa. Podía sentirse completamente seguro, sabía que cuando aquel anciano iba a ese valle llena de gente vacía tenía la ventaja, y lo respaldaban los cinco leopardos que vigilaban atentos, que parecía que en cualquier momento podrían saltarte al cuello.

-Para eso vine, Raujika –Trató de ponerse lo más neutras que pudo, no quería mostrar ni un solo signo de temor o duda ni en un pequeño gesto, si no Raujika sabría que había ganado. La presión era bastante pero el maestro con su experiencia lo manejo bien – Solo quiero que todo este lio termine-

-Sabes que de eso solamente depende de ti-

El Maestro Víbora ni siquiera lo miraba, un pequeño contacto visual en esos ojos verde haría que pierda toda la compostura y el poco coraje que sentía en ese momento.

-No trates de joderme, Víbora. Sea lo que sea que planees al traer aquí a tus hijas, sobre todo a la maestra del palacio de jade, es mejor que me lo digas – Raujika para esto ya se encontraba frente al reptil y con los brazos cruzados, sin contar el ceño fruncido que apareció en su rostro.

La serpiente aun estando de frente al felino no lo miró a los ojos, no se movió ni un centímetro pero sus ojos se desviaron a otro lugar del cuarto evitando a toda costa el cruce de miradas.

-No metas a mis hijas en esto. Ellas no tienen nada que ver – contestó un poco enfadado.

-Oh no, yo no metí a tus preciosas hijas en esto…tú lo hiciste, y ahora me contaras tus sucios planes, inútil lombriz, si no quieres que les pasé algo a tus retoños –

El maestro Víbora con cada palabra que salía de Rau se comenzaba a desesperar, quería abalanzarse solo ese gato y cerrarle el hocico de una buena vez pero sabía que no debía hacerlo pues tenía una gran y notable desventaja, y su estado de salud no le ayudaba en nada, lo único que podía hacer era tratar de tranquilizarse. Retuvo el aire en sus pulmones y lo soltó suavemente.

-Mis planes no son atacar a tu Clan, por si es lo que estás pensando. Los guardias son solo una precaución – con la rabia que sentía en ese momento pudo ver directo a los ojos de Raujika. Se irguió hasta su altura y continuó – No puedo darte el valle, eso sería una estupidez pero lo último que quiero es que se derrame sangre de mi gente… o de la tuya. Quiero que haya un tratado de paz-

Inmediatamente Rau y los demás miembros del Clan Pardus rieron ante la inocencia de la serpiente, como si unas palabras o un pedazo de papel solucionaran todo.

-¿Enserio? ¿Eso propones? – Rau trataba de contener la risa pero era un esfuerzo en vano.

-Ninguno de los dos queremos esto…-

-No hables por ambos. Hare lo necesario para poder obtener lo que quiero – le interrumpió el felino.

-Sabía que no aceptarías fácilmente, siempre pides más. Es por eso que traje a mi hija… quiero que tome mi lugar en el Clan Víbora y lo dirija por un buen rumbo – por más que trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón, el leopardo no daba el brazo a torcer. Si sus planes no llegaban a un acuerdo sabía que no habría más esperanzas – Si dejas a mi familia y al valle en paz… Yo me ofrezco como tu súbdito y dejare atrás mi puesto en el Clan Víbora-

Todos los felinos guardaron silencio y se miraron unos a los otros. Esa era una gran oportunidad pero cierto leopardo no opinaba lo mismo.

-¿Tú, como mi mascota personal?- Rau no sintió ningún tipo de interés ante esa oferta, se le hacía algo absurdo. –Eres una serpiente acabada, tu salud flaquea, incluso en poco tiempo ya no te podrás mover por tu propia cuanta… ni siquiera tienes veneno. Aplastarte a ti ya tu clan sería más fácil, solo serías un estorbo-

-Sí aceptas puedo ser de gran ayuda, hablaré con los líderes de los demás pueblos y clanes para que este lugar tenga un mejor futuro, ya no habrá pobreza, traeremos recursos para levantar al valle y…-

Sin previo aviso Ruajika tomo violentamente al maestro Víbora y lo levantó hasta que él no pudo tocar el suelo. El leopardo tenía sujeto en el aire al reptil con el brazo estirado hacía arriba y sus ojos destilaban odio en su estado más sólido. La serpiente sintió como aquel agarre se hacía cada vez más fuerte hasta el punto que le costaba respirar. Vio a Rau a los ojos y ante la situación se estremeció… ahora conocía lo que era el miedo.

-No quiero tu caridad, ¿me oíste? – Raujika comenzó a clavarle las garras a Víbora. No tuvo ni oportunidad de soltar un quejido de dolor, la zarpa del felino presionaba en su cuello con bastante fuerza que no dejaba salir o entrar nada de aire. El tiempo se le agotaba -Tus intenciones "honestas" no se aplican aquí. Esto es lo que harás: abandonaras el liderazgo de tu clan, ordenaras a tus guerreros ineptos que se rindan o no tendremos piedad con ellos y si no mandas lejos a tu familia… correrán con la misma suerte que ellos. No creo que quieras eso, así que obedece y el único que sufrirá serás tú-

Raujika aflojó su agarre y soltó al maestro Víbora quien yacía en el suelo tosiendo y con su cola sujetándose la garganta. Un segundo más y se hubiera asfixiado.

-Esa es mi contraoferta, si hay sabiduría en ti, esa mejor que la aceptes – el líder del clan Pardus colocó sus manos en su espalda pero no cambio su expresión, hablaba completamente en serio y el reptil lo sabía.

La serpiente no dijo nada, no podía ya que aún trataba de recuperarse aunque realmente ya no le quedaba más que decir. Raujika había lanzado una bomba al valle del sol y él ya no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, solo obedecer y salvar a los suyos. Lanzó una severa mirada al resto del clan y trató de no hacer ninguna estupidez, de nada le serviría una pelea ahí. Pela que perdería y que su familia pagaría el precio.

Sintió como la fuerza abandonaba su cuerpo y no precisamente por la estrangulación si no al saber que el pueblo que protegió y ayudó por años seria tomado por bandidos sin poder interferir personalmente, todo peso caería en los guerreros que puso a cargo y en su hija que no se siente segura ante esa responsabilidad tan grande. Un sentimiento de impotencia surgió en él causando un odio, no solo a los atacantes si no a su persona.

Sin volver a oponerse, el maestro del valle del sol bajó la mirada y dio media vuelta para luego reptar lentamente hacia fuera de la habitación. Al avanzar hacia la puerta sintió como todos aquellos ojos que brillaban en la penumbra se le clavaban en la espalda.

Lo que aquel clan de asesinos no sabía era que el enfermo reptil todavía tenía una carta bajo la manga y esa… sería su última oportunidad.

Cuando salió los felinos del clan voltearon hacia su líder esperando indicaciones, ninguno se atrevía a contradecirlo y a hacer algo imprudente pues conocían bien las consecuencias y hace años lo demostró con uno de ellos.

-Maestro… - llamó su atención una leopardo, delgada y con un cuerpo trabajado, que se encontraba a su izquierda. Ella tenía la boca cubierta con una tela oscura y a diferencia del resto del grupo usaba su ropa más ajustada - ¿Por qué lo dejo ir y no lo asesino ahora mismo? Aún no es tarde, si da la orden iremos por él y acabaremos con esto-

-No te apresures, Uru. Ten un poco de paciencia – le respondió sentándose en un sillón que estaba apartado de los demás, al fondo y donde usualmente ocupaba su lugar. – Hacerlo aquí y ahora hubiera sido muy sencillo y nada divertido. Atacaremos pronto y en una mejor oportunidad, les mostraremos el verdadero horror. Antes tengo que ocuparme de otros asuntos…-

Raujika parecía buscar a alguien con la mirada por toda la habitación.

-Nak – llamó a otro leopardo que estaba presente. Él rápidamente se acercó.

-¿Sí? – este leopardo lucía ropa holgada como la mayoría, sus manchas negras se asemejaban a letras o símbolos chinos y recorrían todos sus brazos desnudos.

-¿Dónde están Nadir y Zhao? –

-Los vi salir hace horas pero no sé a dónde –

-¿Y porque no los detuviste? –

-No creí que fuera importante. Raujika los conoces, siempre hacen este tipo de cosas. Quizá no les importe esta… "familia" – al final de la frase rio con burla. Nak en cierto modo sentía repulsión por Zhao y siempre buscaba la manera de que sea reprimido pero ya era costumbre de que se saliera con la suya y evitara el castigo, y eso era lo que más detestaba.

-Solo búsquenlos y tráiganlos – Para Raujika no era importante el golpearlos o no. Sentía que era una pérdida del tiempo, solo lo hacía como forma de entretenimiento o cuando fuera necesario. –Uru, ve con él y utilicen la técnica que sea necesaria para traerlos aquí-

-Con gusto – dijo Uru con la malicia dibujada en su rostro. Siempre le gustaba salir a una misión aunque sea una tan insignificante como la de ser niñera de unos pobres mocosos. Tal vez podría divertirse un poco con la situación.

Y sin más, ambos felinos sin nada de inocentes partieron en su "casería" y los dos tenían una idea por donde comenzar.

* * *

><p>Habían decidido comer algo antes de regresar a esa pocilga donde vivían, claro que ninguno quería hacerlo realmente. Aún con la tentación de regresar para evitar ciertos conflictos con Raujika, ellos tomaron su tiempo y no trataron de apresurarse en lo más mínimo.<p>

Detrás de ellos se podían escuchar las voces de niños y familias alegres que paseaban de aquí y haya. Al igual que los otros valles festejaban y lo demostraban de todos los modos. _"Haciendo ruido" _pensaba Zhao con el ceño fruncido, aquello de los festivales no lo entendía y no quería hacerlo, realmente era molesto para él; el sonido de esa música instrumental que parece repetir una y otra vez las mismas notas, todos esos adornos infantiles y ¡tanta gente reunida!, no, ese no era el tipo de lugares donde él estaría. No pertenecía ahí pero Nadir había insistido en ir a ese valle y no supo como pero al final aceptó. Ahora se arrepentía.

Se encontraban en un pequeño restaurante nada llamativo y justo eso era lo que querían evitar, llamar la atención. No se cubrían el rostro, no era necesario ya que el Clan Pardus a pesar de ser de los más peligrosos, siempre cometían sus atracos sin que nadie se enterara sino hasta que ya habían abandonado el pueblo. Así que nadie los conocía realmente. El sigilo era su arma más letal… salvo aquella vez que causó que Nadir abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta del tipo de personas que la rodeaba.

Ambos comían una sopa de fideos, no eran algo extraordinarios pero eso no impidió que Zhao pidiera doble rasión.

Las demás personas en las otras mesas comían y platicaban, estaban en lo suyo y esa pareja de felinos no captó ninguna mirada. A pesar de las voces que se escuchaban por todas partes, Nadir y Zhao estaban en completo silencio. No era un silencio incomodo donde no se sabe que decir, este era un silencio ya familiar de ambos. Los dos leopardos se tenían confianza, o al menos estaban más tranquilos uno con el otro, ya que ninguno de los dos podía llamar gente de la que se pueda confiar a los del clan, aún menos a Raujika.

Cuando estaban cerca uno con el otro siempre había un silencio por su parte, en realidad no hablaban mucho. Los dos tenían sus razones pero todas ellas eran, y lo sabían, las mismas. Crecieron juntos y a pesar de esa "distancia verbal" se conocían bastante bien… pero los felinos tenían sus diferencias y sus conflictos, y siempre trataban de olvidar aquello.

Terminaron de cenar y se dispusieron a irse, en toda la comida no hubo palabra alguna. Salieron del restaurante y lo primero con lo que se toparon fue un mar de gente, todos gritando y riendo haciendo que cierto felino cerrara sus puños con fuerza y contara hasta diez para no empujar a todos esos "estorbos" maldiciendo a cada uno.

-Tranquilo, Zhao – dijo Nadir cruzándose de brazos y dibujando una sonrisa con burla en su rostro. Conocía bien la poca paciencia del leopardo y siendo sincera con ella misma le sorprendió que él no se hubiera lanzado ya hacía todas esas personas, que para ella también le parecían irritantes.

-Solo hay que regresar – contesto ladeando el rostro para no verla.

Comenzaron su camino de regreso entre la multitud. A causa de la cantidad de personas, que caminaban en todos los sentidos, unos al lado de ellos, otros en dirección opuesta y otros más atravesándose enfrente de ellos, se separaron un par de metros. Zhao iba adelante y parecía no importarle el hecho de que Nadir hacía el intento de no perderlo de vista detrás de él, al leopardo solo le interesaba salir de ahí lo más pronto.

De un momento a otro los dos leopardos se separaron tanto que Nadir no encontró rastro alguno de Zhao. Miró por todas partes, incluso se subió al techo de unas casas sin mucho éxito en su búsqueda. _"Genial"_ pensó sarcásticamente, ahora se sentía agotada y lo último que quería es tener que buscar a ese estúpido felino.

Por su parte Zhao seguía su rumbo sin saber que ahora se encontraba sin compañía. Estaba completamente concentrado en lo suyo: tratar de ignorar el ambiente en el que se encontraba. De pronto algo en él llamó su atención, fue algo así como una especie de instinto en su cabeza que hiso que frenara su paso y diera vuelta, no supo muy bien porque o para que pero simplemente siguió lo que ese sentimiento le decía.

Fuera lo que fuera eso no se reprimió mentalmente con él mismo ya que había hecho lo correcto al hacerle caso, notó que Nadir ya no lo seguía. Trató, sin mucho empeño en ello, de ver lo más lejos que su vista le permitió pero no la encontraba, no sería difícil encontrar a una leopardo entre ese montón de cabezas, donde predominaban cerdos, cabras, incluso primates. Hasta había especies de felinos entre ellos pero aun así dedujo que sería tarea sencilla localizarla. A pesar de ello, Zhao suspiro fastidiado, no tenía intenciones de regresar. Nadir conocía perfectamente el camino de vuelta así que no espero ni un segundo más y giró para continuar pero a penas y volteó cuando su cuerpo impactó de lleno con el de una leona que iba de frente.

Aunque fue un golpe nada serio, si fue muy doloroso. De algún modo ambos chocaron sus rostros haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo sentados y se llevaran una mano a la cabeza tratando de controlar el dolor.

-¡Auch! – Zhao fue el primero en quejarse, no tanto por el dolor si no por el enojo. Eso fue lo que colmó el vaso - ¡¿Qué no tienes ojos para fijarte por donde vas, gata?! –

-Wuau, ¿así es como les hablas a las mujeres? – dijo tranquilamente aquella leona aun sobándose la frente y levantándose.

-Si son tan despistadas como tú, sí – Zhao hizo lo mismo que ella quedando unos delante del otro.

-En verdad que eres encantador – parecía que ahora todos utilizaban el sarcasmo como "objeto" cotidiano. La leona miró la zarpa que se llevó a la cara para ver si no había rastros de sangre – Además no es solo culpa mía, aquí el despistado parecía otro-

-No te atrevas a echarme la culpa a mí – se defendió con uñas y dientes Zhao. Sus ojos parecían echar llamas. La veía directo a esos ojos color miel que por alguna razón se le hacían familiares.

-Bueno, yo tenía mi camino trazado y tú estabas ahí parado como un idi…- la felina corto su frase y respondió la mirada. De pronto sus ojos se trasformaron en una mescla de sorpresa y miedo. Quedó con la boca un poco abierta y no continuó con aquel insulto.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –

-Eres Zhao – no fue una pregunta, más bien una afirmación.

Él iba a confirmar aquello pero cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca, estas se le ahogaron en su garganta al recordar a esa leona, aquellos ojos. Incluso su vestimenta parecía la misma. Un kimono corto de color blanco con adorno en negro y un pantalón suelto del mismo color al de esos adornos.

-¿Nitsua? - pudo pronunciar una vez reconocida la felina. A diferencia de las palabras de ella, esta si fue una pregunta.

A los dos les parecía como si el sonido hubiera desaparecido y solo se encontraran ellos.

A la leona se le oscureció aquella mirada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – volvió a preguntar Zhao sin mucho interés así como solo se pregunta para no llegar a una atmosfera incomoda.

-Vengo por… - se detuvo un momento a pensar lo que diría. Nunca confió en él y no estaba muy dispuesta a cambiar eso. Miró el suelo un segundo y regresó a verlo –…asuntos personales –

Zhao no era tonto y sabía de antemano que Nitsua tenía algo entre manos pero siendo sincero… ¿A él que le importaba? Antes no vio algo de lo que hay que preocuparse en ella. ¿Por qué ahora sí? Esa hembra solo era una espantadiza y por eso Zhao se había apiadado de ella. Lo que nuca sospechó es que se la volvería a topar. Si bien, esa decisión no iba con él, algo le dijo que no era necesario hacerle daño, de todas formas… ¿Quién se enteraría? O mejor aún, nunca tendría que volver a verla para no arrepentirse. Oh, la vida da un millón de vueltas y quizá esa frase de: _"El mundo es pequeño"_ en realidad fuera cierta.

Justo en ese momento Nadir saltaba de techo en techo buscando al felino con manchas negras. Al llegar a uno más miró hacia abajo y pudo localizarlo. Se sintió un poco aliviada aunque la verdad ni ella sabía porque. Lo que le extrañó fue ver que hablaba con una leona de buen físico. Si bien, ambos tenían cara de no querer estar frente al otro, eso no le quito el misterio. Zhao no era de los que hablaran con cualquiera, nunca lo hacía, odiaba a la gente. Debía conocerla bien para que ocurriera lo que veía. Aun así ella no quiso interferir, solo decidió esperar…

-Te noto diferente – dijo Zhao a la leona.

-Han pasado algunos años… Tú no has cambiado en nada – contestó con indiferencia y sabía a lo que se refería.

-¿Dónde has vivido este tiempo? – No sabía porque insistía con las preguntas, solo hablaba sin pensar. En realidad no le interesaba la respuesta a esa o a otras preguntas, entonces ¿Por qué seguía con ello?... _¿Remordimiento?_ No, podía ser todo menos eso, nunca sentiría eso por alguien tan insignificante para él. A la par, sabía que aún menos le importaba él a ella. Sabía que lo odiaba pero el hecho de que siguiera parada frente a él significaba algo. A pesar de su ira contenida, Zhao notaba miedo en ella. Esa debía ser la razón de que la leona no hullera de ahí.

Nitsua arrugó el entrecejo y le clavó una mirada amenazante. Esa pregunta la había ofendido. Cerró sus manos en puños.

-Escucha… no te interesa mi vida, así como a mí la tuya. Deja de fingir si tienes un poco de moral en ti, ¿bien? No seré otra víctima del síndrome de Estocolmo- dicho esto ya no se retuvo y caminó dispuesta a irse de esa hipócrita platica. Pasó por un lado de Zhao chocando sus hombros.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Ni siquiera me agradecerás? – una sonrisa apareció en los labios del leopardo.

Nitsua frenó abruptamente.

-¿Agradecerte? – A la leona le costaba entender lo que escuchaba - ¿Agradecerte, porque? … ¿Por no matarme? –

-Pudo pasarte lo que a tu padre - Zhao solo se encogió de hombros – No te lo tomes personal, era simplemente una misión –

La felina con pelaje color crema apretó los dientes y hacía un gran esfuerzo para no explotar. Debía hacerlo pues no tenía la ventaja… al menos no en ese momento.

Zhao la miraba, ella se encontraba de espaldas pero pudo apreciar como la leona se tensaba. Su sonrisa se ensanchó más ante ello. Luego simplemente se relajó y se reflejó en como sus manos se abrían de nuevo. Sin decir más o voltear, la hembra comenzó a caminar con rumbo desconocido y al poco tiempo se perdió de vista entre las personas.

Al fin cuando ya no tuvo la oportunidad de verla, su sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente. Aquella situación lo dejó pensando, fue algo… extraño. Como lo había mencionado, Nitsua había cambiado pero él no se refería a su físico si no a algo en su interior que no supo identificar. Había más en esa leona pero no perdería su tiempo en averiguarlo_. "Debe ser algo sin importancia"_

Una vez más, y teniendo cuidado ahora sí, dio media vuelta y también se alejó del lugar.

Mala debió ser su suerte al ver cómo, con un giro en el aire, Nadir caía delante de él agazapada. Ella se enderezó y se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Ah, es que nunca podre salir de este pueblo! – exclamó Zhao maldiciendo.

-Así que tenías mucha prisa- se quejó la leopardo - ¿Por qué me dejaste atrás?-

Zhao se llevó ambas manos a la cara y se talló los ojos con las palmas y continuó con su marcha. –Eres muy lenta –

-Entonces… no tienes tiempo para esperarme pero si para charlar con una hembra que no había visto nunca –

-Ella ni siquiera… espera… ¿Estas celosa? – Zhao recobró su sonrisa con esa maldita burla que Nadir odiaba.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos y sintió por primera vez en mucho tiempo como sus mejillas comenzaban a calentarse. Era una sensación extraña y que siempre detestó.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! – solo eso pudo usar para contradecirlo. Las palabras no salían.

Zhao dejo sonar una risa nasal y negaba con la cabeza – Tus ojos te delatan –

Nadir rápidamente aparto su mirada y no solo eso, también cerró los ojos. –Siempre lo mencionas –

-Porque es verdad, sabes mentir pero esos dos no – el leopardo recobró la postura fácilmente, dejando atrás cualquier rastro de diversión – Ahora, si nadie más vendrá hoy a interrumpir, vámonos –

Nadir suspiró derrotada y siguió al felino, ahora a su lado.

* * *

><p>Su nueva habitación era completamente diferente, era casi el doble de grande que la antigua en su otra casa fuera del valle haciendo que se viera un poco vacía aun con las cosas de ella.<p>

Estaba terminando de colocar sus pertenencias en donde creyera que fuera el lugar correcto, lo que por alguna razón, le costaba trabajo decidirse.

Solo faltaba una caja pero quizá fuera la más importante para ella, además de las pinturas de su familia, en ella se encontraba las cosas que le dieron sus amigos en el valle de la paz. Uno a uno fue sacando los regalos y de nuevo la nostalgia volvió a ella.

Abrió un pequeño mueble cerca de su cama, ahí creyó que sería un buen lugar donde no les ocurriría nada. De la caja sacó primero las flores que le regalo Tigresa. Ahora recordaba todo de su amiga y solo ayudó a que una lágrima resbalara por su mejilla. Era el primer objeto y ya sentía una presión en el pecho, en un momento pensó que no podría acabar de acomodar todo.

Aun así continuó, era triste ver las cosas por su pasado pero a la vez le daba alegría por lo que vendría. No se apuró para nada en sacar las cosas, quería verlas y tomarse su tiempo.

A continuación vinieron el listón del maestro Shifu y el peluche que recuperaron Mono y Mantis. Sonrió alegre al verlos. En verdad se habían esforzado en encontrarlos y eso solo significaba que ella era importante para sus amigos. Las bromas de esos dos atacaron su mente, debía admitirlo… eran divertidas a pesar de que muchas de ellas eran hacia la reptil y a Tigresa. Claro que la felina no dejaba las cosas así y se cobraba venganza utilizándolos como objetos de entrenamiento, y eso era lo que más disfrutaba ella.

Acomodó con cuidado las cosas sobre el mueble y al asomarse una vez más se encontró con la pintura que Grulla había echó. Nunca entendió como era que esas pinturas eran tan exactas, realmente era un artista y siempre opinó eso de él, lo más triste es que nunca se lo dijo personalmente y ahora se arrepentía.

Pensó que algo con tanto valor como aquello necesitaba un mejor lugar donde mostrarse, así que puso la pintura sobre la pared junto a las demás. La colocó al centro y aun así creyó que no era suficiente.

-Wow, hiciste un buen trabajo decorando – opinó Iris entrando con Okawari a la habitación de su hermana mayor. A Víbora esto la sorprendió pero no se movió ni un milímetro, únicamente volteó a ellas y disimuladamente se secó cualquier rastro de lágrimas.

-Hola – saludó Víbora en un susurro.

-Veo que te instalaste bien, ¿necesitas ayuda? – ofreció cordialmente Okawari.

-No, gracias. Ya casi termino. Por cierto… Iris, creía que mamá te había dicho que la ayudaras –

-Sí, así fue pero logre librarme. Soy una maestra en el escape – dijo orgullosa.

-No creo que a mamá le agrade eso – le dijo Okawari.

Iris entró a más a la habitación revisando cada cosa de su hermana e ignoró el comentario de la reptil.

Okawari rodó los ojos e imitó a su hermana menor pero siendo más "considerada". Observó cuidadosamente una a una las pinturas de la pared, la mayoría ya las conocía: sus padres y ellas aparecían en cada una, pero hubo otras muy interesante que llamaron inmediatamente su atención.

-¿Ellos eran tus compañeros? – preguntó Okawari volteando hacía su hermana.

-Sí, pero también son mi familia – afirmó viendo esos cuadros.

-El panda es lindo, dan ganas de abrasarlo – Iris se unió a la conversación, recibiendo cejas curveadas como respuesta. -¿Qué? soy honesta- y luego de dar tan importante opinión regresó a las demás cosas.

Víbora rio ante esas palabras y mentalmente concordó con ella. Ahora sabía que no era la única que había pensado eso al conocerlo.

-Son una gran familia, me gustaría conocerlos – dijo sinceramente Okawari –Aunque… son muchos machos en el grupo, eras la única hembra ahí, ¿no era raro? –

La reptil ahogó una carcajada. ¿Cómo era posible que todos creyeran que Tigresa era un macho? Recuerda cuantas veces la confundieron por "vestirse como macho".

-En realidad el tigre es mujer- corrigió aun con el humor en su voz.

Okawari abrió completamente los ojos apenada. –Oh, lo siento, creí que...-

-No importa, muchos se han confundido antes. Pobres de ellos – dijo apiadándose de sus víctimas.

-Víbora, ¿Por qué muñecas en esta caja? ¿Aun juegas con ellas? – preguntó curiosa Iris del otro lado de la habitación.

-No son muñecas, son figuras de acción- ni ella supo porque dijo eso. Supuso que se llevó algo de la actitud de Po. –Lo siento, es un regalo del "panda abrasable". Quizá parezca raro pero para mí tiene mucho valor sentimental –

Okawari e Iris se miraron confundidas. Parecían solo muñecas pero al ver como Víbora las atesoraba entendieron que era muy importante para ella.

-Lo entendemos, Víbora – dijo Okawari con esa voz melodiosa característica de ella.

-Sí, no eras la única que dejo atrás personas que queremos – por primea vez en la noche Iris hablaba seria. Cosa que le intrigó un poco a Víbora pero que fue remplazado por una sonrisa.

-¡Iris, ¿Dónde estás?! – se escuchó la voz de su madre a lo lejos y no sonaba muy contenta. Las tres serpientes voltearon hacía aquella voz.

-Es mejor que nos vallamos, debes estar cansada – Okawari quería seguir ahí pero sabía que no era lo correcto.

-No se preocupen, mañana seguiremos hablando – ofreció Víbora.

Sus dos hermanas guardaron silencio y una vez más compartieron miradas pero esta vez con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Víbora, ¿olvidas el festival?-

-Mañana iremos al valle por la noche. Sera como en los viejos tiempos-

Por un momento la maestra del estilo de la serpiente envidió a sus hermanas. Ajenas a todo el peligro que pasaban. Por otro lado, al escuchar ese plan deseaba que la razón por la cual estar su familia reunida fuera para disfrutar juntos el festival. Lástima.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices? – En los ojos de Iris se reflejaba la emoción digna de una niña.

Víbora no dudo en contestar – ¡Claro que sí! - ¿Cómo decirle que no a esa cara?

Solo esperaba que la magia de ese festival siguiera viva en ella y que las cosas mejoraran. _"Mañana será otro día"._

* * *

><p>Ya habían salido del pueblo hace un buen tiempo y ahora estaban en medio de un bosque denso donde solo los acompañaba la luz de la luna y un manto estrellado, que ninguno de los dos se tomó la molestia de gozar esa belleza astral.<p>

Junto a ese ambiente, el silencio no se hizo esperar. No volvieron a hablar después de salir del valle pero a Nadir seguía inquietándole lo ocurrido.

-Zhao, ¿Quién era esa leona? – no suavizó la plática antes, fue directo a su duda. No le importó las futuras burlas del leopardo. Trató de verse lo más calmada que pudo como quien pregunta sobre el clima.

-¿Esto es necesario? – respondió de mala gana.

Nadir no dijo nada, solo lo observó expectante.

-Bien… - una queja salió de él. Nadir era de esas chicas con las que no se puede discutir, tarde o temprano lo sabría – ¿Recuerdas hace años la misión que nos encargaron a varios del clan y a mí? Viajar a la ciudad de Jinan.

-Sí –

-Bueno, Raujika nos ordenó destruir el lugar –

-¿Destruirlo? ¿No lo saquearon? –

-No, eran órdenes claras. Sacar a la ciudad del mapa y solo eso, no quería nada de aquel lugar –

-¿Por qué?-

-Ahí vivía un enemigo de él, quizá era el único capaz de derrotarlo pero nos mandó especialmente a nosotros para usar el factor sorpresa. No quería solo asesinarlos… quería que toda la ciudad ardiera. Quería llegar a un nivel tan íntimo de terror que hiciera que dejara en claro quien mandaba-

-Entonces no solo ha destruido una ciudad… - dijo para sí misma. No lo sabía si no hasta ahora, por largo tiempo creyó que eran un clan que se escondía en la sombra, esperando el momento de surgir pero no era así. Muchos valles y pueblos ya habían sido víctimas del clan Pardus y ella había participado en uno. Se molestó, con ella misma y con Raujika. Era para lo que la había entrenado toda su vida pero ahora consideraba a ese asqueroso leopardo como un cobarde.

-Esa leona era hija del líder de ese pueblo, del enemigo del clan – habló nuevamente Zhao al ver a Nadir quedarse en silencio, parecía estar pensando – Acabar con su padre fue difícil, murieron varios de nosotros… pero no fue tan difícil para mí como ver a su hija aterrada. Las órdenes eran claras, asesinar a toda su familia pero simplemente yo no pude hacerlo, no pidió piedad, no me imploró… nada, solo no pude. Me fui de ahí sin decir nada y le mentí a Raujika al decirle que seguí su plan fielmente. Si ahora se enterara… -

Nadir lo veía fijamente, él no se comportaba así, seguía lo que le ordenaban sin excusa. No comprendió que hiso que Zhao cambiara de parecer pero extrañamente ella se sintió bien al escucharlo, supo que su amigo aún tenía algo de corazón.

Ambos no dijeron nada después, Zhao sentía vergüenza de sí. No fue capaz de cumplir con una tarea tan sencilla como esa, ahora Nadir pensaría que era débil.

Ante la sorpresa de Zhao, Nadir extendió su mano y la colocó en el hombro del leopardo. Él no esperaba eso pero no se opuso al acto, levantó la mirada y se encontró con las gemas doradas de la felina y en sus labios… _¿Una sonrisa?_ Una pequeña sonrisa pero que expresaba casi tanto como sus ojos. El felino la miró incrédulo.

-No me importa si crees que le fallaste al clan – Nadir le hablaba en un tono bajo, como un susurro para que solo escuchara él, no importaba el hecho de que estuvieran solos (o eso creían) – Fuiste capaz de tomar tus propias decisiones sin importar que te ocurriera. Los demás lo hubieran hecho sin ningún tipo de problema, siguiendo lo dictado… incluso yo. No eres un cobarde Zhao-

Zhao sintió como su ira se iba poco a poco, fue como si se hubiera olvidado del estrés que sentía y de su mal humor. Hacía años que Nadir no se expresaba así con él, ya había olvidado aquella sensación de ser escuchado. Claro que a Zhao no le gustaba expresarse ni mucho menos mostrar sentimiento pero siempre era bueno hablar con alguien acerca de temas más allá de cosas sin sentido o con carga sexual como lo era con los otros machos del clan o con los que se topaba en las tabernas y burdeles. Ahora echaba de menos esos tiempos pero las cosas cambian y ellos más que nadie lo sabían, nada es para siempre y los momentos agradables se terminan.

-Quisiera…-

-Oh, pero miren que lindos se ven los niños bajo la luna – Nak se burla desde la rama de un árbol cortando la frase de Zhao. Uru lo acompañó con risas desde otro árbol.

Nadir y Zhao voltearon a verlos molestos. El leopardo se apartó de ella y rugió hacía esos gatos. El odio volvió a él tan rápido como se fue, hasta los colmillos se asomaron.

Los felinos en los arboles dieron un gran salto y cayeron frente a ellos sosteniendo sus sonrisas altaneras.

-Esperamos no interrumpir – dijo Uru con sus manos en su estrecha cadera.

"_Imbéciles"_ maldecía mentalmente Zhao. _"Lo único que faltaba" _No bastaba con lo ocurrido hoy si no que ahora tenía que aguantar a ese estúpido par. No era normal que ellos estuvieran ahí, seguramente siguiéndolos, nunca lo habían hecho. Esto tenía la firma de Raujika por todas partes y eso solo significaba una cosa… Problemas.

**Continuara…**

**Hasta aquí el capítulo un poco más largo.**

**Espero les haya gustado y ya saben siempre se aceptaran consejos y críticas.**

**También quería decir que estoy preparando otro fic. Quería hacerlo hasta que terminara este pero ya saben las ideas llegan y se van. Muy pronto lo publicare.**

**En fin… gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.**


	9. Capitulo 9: ¿Quién Somos?

**Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece, es propiedad de Dreamworks.**

**Capítulo 9: ¿Quién Somos?**

Reptaba de un lado a otro por su cuarto en busca de sus ya conocidas flores blancas. Al despertar sintió un tipo de molestia al notar esa habitación, fue como si el simple hecho de amanecer ahí le causara enfado, ni siquiera era su antigua recamara de cuando era niña. Se encontraba en un lugar extraño que a pesar de ser llamado "hogar" no era más que un lugar vacío emocionalmente, le costaría trabajo acostumbrarse a ese sitio.

A llegar a un mueble pequeño Víbora tomo sus flores y las colocó sobre su cabeza como todos los días, en verdad sentía un gran apego emocional por ellas y tan solo imaginarse sin ellas la estremeció. Desde pequeña poseía esos tesoros que fueron un regalo de su madre y los cuidaba con su vida. Había comprado más en diferentes momentos, incluso más lindas que esas, incluso compró algunas en varias ocasiones en el valle de la paz, pero no eran tan importantes como las primeras.

Estaba a punto de salir de ahí, colocó su cola en la puerta para abrirla pero al lado de ella se encontraba un espejo de cuerpo completo y sin saber porque, giro hacía este y solo se observó por unos minutos… no hiso otra cosa ni siquiera gesticuló algo solo se quedó inmóvil viéndose. Se notaba cambiada como si no se reconociera, cualquiera de sus amigos no lo notaría o juzgaría a Víbora de que solo era su imaginación pero ¿quién más te conoce mejor que tú mismo? Nadie y sabía que algo estaba mal en ella. De la nada la invadió un sentimiento amargo que hasta ella no encontró significado, era como un vacío.

Por alguna razón eso que sentía no era nada nuevo, no lo reconoció al instante pero aquello le era muy familiar.

_¿Quién somos? _

Esa pregunta le atravesó la mente como un rayo al reconocer ese vacío. Fueron las palabras de su maestro las que resonaron en su subconsciente. Recordó esa experiencia con Oogway y los demás chicos aquel día ya hace unos años, aun cuando Po no había llegado a sus vidas como el Guerrero Dragón. Sus ojos se perdieron en la nada y viajó hasta aquel momento que marcó a más de uno.

_**Flashback.**_

_Ese día fue diferente a los anteriores, no serían entrenamientos exigiéndose lo mejor de ellos, hasta que su cuerpo no pudiera más. No habría peleas uno contra uno o subir y bajar las escaleras del palacio hasta que anocheciera, no… esta vez sería un entrenamiento especial, no sería nada físico._

_Fue algo improvisto por parte de los cinco furiosos pero no por ello algo malo, al contrario, les alegró la mañana._

_Sonó el gong y como era de esperarse los guerreros y protectores del valle de la paz salieron de sus habitaciones con una postura recta, miraban hacía enfrente y al unísono dieron los buenos días con un "maestro" al final de su saludo._

_Su sorpresa fue grande al escuchar que una voz diferente a la del maestro Shifu les devolvía el saludo desde la puerta que llevaba a las habitaciones. No era la voz del panda rojo pero si la de alguien muy conocido._

_Voltearon a su dirección y una tortuga bastante grande de edad estaba parado ahí con una sonrisa. Se notaba que sabía cuál sería su expresión al verlo a él y no a Shifu._

_-Maestro Oogway – saludó de nueva cuenta Tigresa pero esta vez añadió una reverencia e inmediatamente sus compañeros la imitaron._

_La tortuga rió bajo, esos eran sus fieles estudiantes – Me alegro de verlos, parece que amanecieron con gran energía como para entrenar duro –_

_-Sí, maestro – nuevamente Tigresa contestó, no era porque quisiera sobresalir entre los demás o para representar a los cinco, si no fue más instintivamente, salieron sin querer y casi tan rápido que por poco lo interrumpen (cosa que hubiera sido una falta de respeto a consideración de la misma maestra rayada). No pudo evitarlo, las palabras de Oogway eran música para sus oídos, esos entrenamientos eran sus favoritos y esta vez entrenar con la supervisión de Oogway solo la ayudaría a que le fuera más fácil decidir quien sería el guerreo dragón._

_La idea la fascinó pero aun así se contuvo para no sonreír._

_-También me alegra escuchar eso… lamentablemente para ustedes hoy no harán ni una flexión-_

_En un segundo a Tigresa se le cayeron las estrellas. Eso fue como una bofetada y una cubetada de agua fría. Aquella ilusión murió y la felina bajo sus orejas y arrugó su entrecejo evitando la mirada de Oogway. "Debe ser una broma" maldijo mentalmente._

_-Hoy entrenaran algo muy importante conmigo y no requerirán ni una sola pesa o ir al salón de entrenamientos – La anciana tortuga dio media vuelta y se dispuso a caminar a la salida – Desayunen y nos veremos en el durazno celestial._

_-Maestro Oogway, ¿Qué pasara con Shifu? – preguntó Grulla siguiendolo con la vista._

_-Mandé a Shifu a unos asuntos especiales. No regresara sino hasta dentro de dos días, los suficientes para llevar nuestro entrenamiento de una forma adecuada – Oogway no se detuvo, siguió con lo suyo sin borrar su clásica sonrisa de total paz interior de su rostro._

_Finalmente su maestro salió de ahí dejando intrigados a los jóvenes furiosos._

_Rápidamente compartieron miradas unos con los otros._

_-Eso fue extraño – exclamó Mono._

_-El maestro Oogway nunca nos entrena, debe ser algo grande – Víbora aportó su opinión._

_-Si fuera algo tan grande usaríamos los puños y nuestras habilidades, seguramente será otro más de sus sermones – se podía notar el enfado en la voz de Tigresa y claro, estaba en todo su derecho. Ella solo quería dar más de sí en los entrenamientos. Realmente no le molestaban las enseñanzas de la vieja tortuga solo se había levantado con el pie izquierdo de la cama. _

_-Tranquila Tigresa, tendrás más días para entrenar. Bueno, eso si tienes suerte porque durante estos dos días no podrás usar tus "lindos puños" – Mantis esbozó una burlona sonrisa, no sabía en lo que se metía._

_-Cuando acaben estos dos días utilizare tu cabeza para entrenar, insecto - Tigresa no se molestó en mirarlo, suficiente hicieron sus palabras., solo cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina._

_Mantis quedo con la boca abierta y no dijo nada más. Mono se reía de la cara de su amigo y abandonó el lugar como el resto del equipo, ahora se encontraba congelado y solo._

_Después del desayuno se dirigieron al durazno y al llegar encontraron a Oogway meditando sobre su bastón. Ninguno dijo palabra alguna cuando la tortuga lentamente bajaba de este de tal manera que quedo frente a ellos._

_-¿Están listos? – preguntó cordialmente._

_-Si maestro- contestaron todos menos una testaruda felina rayada._

_-¿Todos? – agregó Oogway mirando a Tigresa._

_Ahora todos miraban a Tigresa a quien no le agradó eso. Volteo la cabeza y cerró los ojos para no encararlos._

_-Pequeña debes entender…- comenzó Oogway. Tigresa al igual que los otros estudiantes ya no eran unos "pequeños" pero así se había dirigido a ellos desde que comenzaron a entrenar en el palacio. Con el tiempo y al crecer ya no llamaba así a los machos del grupo pero continuó con esa costumbre con Víbora y Tigresa y a ellas no les molestaba en lo absoluto - … el kung fu es importante pero de nada sirve ser buena en lo que haces si no estás en paz contigo misma. ¿Has escuchado el dicho: "Mente sana en cuerpo sano"? Pues es verdad y al igual que el ejercicio físico, es bueno meditar y entender lo que somos para de esa forma avanzar en nuestro entrenamiento y de igual manera espiritualmente. Todo es un equilibrio – _

_Oogway concluyó con una sonrisa llena de serenidad. Tigresa se despojó de su orgullo y al ver esa tranquilidad comprendió que él había llevado ese estilo de vida y obtuvo grandes resultados. Siempre había admirado a su maestro, hasta en las situaciones más adversas se le veía sin preocupaciones. Eso era algo que añoraba la felina._

_-Comprendo. Yo lo lamento, maestro- Ella se inclinó en modo de reverencia y lo miro a los ojos, los cuales le dieron un poco de paz._

_Oogway ensanchó su sonrisa y sin más dio vuelta y se colocó delante de todos. Ellos se sentaron en posición de Loto (Solo Mono y Tigresa por obvias razones. Mantis y Grulla permanecieron de parados y Víbora se enrolló sobre si para quedar en una posición cómoda)._

_La tortuga no se movió luego de eso, se mantuvo de pie y cerró los ojos. Los cinco furioso le daban y regresaban la mirada esperando indicaciones suyas pero parecía que Oogway no tenía planes de moverse._

_-Mmm ¿Maestro, cual es la lección de hoy? – preguntó un poco inquieta Víbora. No quería faltarle el respeto pero ya habían pasado 10 minutos y durante ese tiempo no existió dialogo alguno._

_Como respuesta solo hubo silencio… incomodo silencio. Incluso podían jurar que la anciana tortuga estaba inconsciente._

_Víbora arqueó una ceja y volteo hacía sus amigos. Mono se encogió de hombros y Mantis levantó sus brazos en el aire._

_-¿Y ahora qué? – susurró Grulla._

_-No lo sé – contestó Mantis_

_-¿Creen que se quedó dormido?- sugirió Mono obteniendo miradas de incredulidad._

_-¿Parado? – le cuestionó Víbora. Todo esto a través de susurros que apenas entendían._

_-Muchos animales lo hacen – trató de defenderse pero su intento fue inútil. _

_-Solo tengan paciencia, seguramente esa es la lección de hoy – Soltó ya cansada de las tonterías del primate._

_¿Cuál fue su sorpresa? Que no contaban con que Oogway se tomara muy enserio sus "entrenamientos" ya que pasaron más de seis horas sin moverse de ese lugar. La tortuga no se movió ni un centímetro durante 360 minutos. Los cinco no podían creer aquello, estaban hambrientos, fastidiados y hasta adoloridos de estar tanto tiempo sin hacer nada._

_La única que parecía no importarle era Tigresa que aún estaba en posición de loto y meditando._

_-¿Qué está pasando? - se quejó Grulla caminando de un lado al otro como león enjaulado. Llevaba así durante más de una hora en la que no encontró otra cosa que hacer ahí._

_-¿Qué vamos a saber nosotros? No ha dicho nada durante horas. Esto no tiene sentido – le contestó Mantis ya del mismo estado emocional._

_-Ni siquiera Shifu hace estas cosas – Mono se unió a la charla de quejas. Solo se podía escuchar como discutían sobre lo que pasaba pero ya no eran susurros lo que salía de sus bocas._

_Víbora suspiró cansada y reptó hasta un lado de Tigresa.- ¿Qué crees que sea lo que el maestro Oogway nos quiere enseñar con esto? – le habló en voz baja._

_-Paciencia – fue una respuesta corta sin mucho ánimo._

_-Eso parece pero… ¿seis horas? –_

_-Es nuestro maestro y sabe lo que hace – ella seguía con los ojos cerrados y no mostraba signos de desesperación._

_Y así siguieron durante… bueno ya habían perdido la cuenta de las horas ya que la oscuridad de la noche había llegado. Solo el mato de estrellas los abrigaba frio desgarrador._

_-¡Esto es una locura!- gritó Mono sin vergüenza alguna. Ya no les importaba alzar la voz ya que Oogway no les reprimía, nada._

_-Tengo tanta hambre – y las quejas no se dejaron esperar y Grulla era de los primeros._

_-Hace mucho frio- le siguió Mantis._

_-Necesito un baño – inició de nueva cuenta Mono y siguieron en el mismo orden._

_-Me comería toda una hoya de arroz –_

_-Me dará hipotermia –_

_-Moriré aquí y aún no he conocido el amor –_

_-Si pasa otro minuto más me arrancare una ala y me la comeré –_

_-Creo que ya estoy alucinando-_

_-No recuerdo ni el nombre de mi especie-_

_Víbora estaba acostada en el suelo, apoyaba la cabeza en una roca y tenía los ojos entreabiertos, escuchaba todas esas quejas y a esa altura solo quería ponerse a gritar ella también pero aún tenía su dignidad. Regresó la mirada a Tigresa y en ella no había cambiado realmente nada. "¿Cómo lo hace?" se preguntó a sí misma._

_-¡Suficiente, me largo! – Gritó Mono – No estaré ni un minuto más aquí –_

_-Sí, yo también – apoyo Mantis y Grulla solo se sujetaba el estómago con las alas._

_Víbora levantó la cabeza y vio como aquellos machos comenzaban a andar._

_-¿A dónde creen que van?- les frenó Tigresa sin levantarse – No podemos irnos –_

_-A él no parece importarle – dijo Mono señalándolo. Oogway seguía en la misma posición y con su sonrisa plasmada._

_-No deben desobedecer, es nuestro maestro – corrigió Tigresa._

_-Tigresa… - Víbora comenzó a reptar hasta quedar junto a los chicos – Si no dice o hace nada no creó que le importe. Además ya es tarde y no quiero pasar la noche aquí, hace frio-_

_Tigresa la miró decepcionada y esa mirada Víbora jamás la pudo olvidar- Pues yo sí, si es necesario- su voz era neutra y fue lo último que dijo, volvió a cerrar los ojos y volteo hacia enfrente._

_Los machos no tomaron con seriedad las palabras de la felina y comenzaron a bajar. No creían que en verdad fuera a pasar ahí la noche, en cualquier momento la verían entrar en la cocina con ellos pero Víbora sabía que hablaba en serio. Se rindió ante el cansancio y el hambre y siguió a sus amigos. _

_Para mala suerte de ellos descubrieron que no había ni una pisca de comida en toda la cocina, Oogway había sacado todo y ahí encontraron la trampa de aquello. Sin otra opción decidieron irse a dormir, quizá no comerían pero al menos dormirían bien. La reptil sentía que su decisión no era la correcta, que debió quedarse al igual que Tigresa pero una parte de ella no la dejaba, sentía un fuerte cansancio y esa preocupación cedió tan rápidamente al quedarse dormida. No había sentido tanto cansancio ni con los entrenamientos del maestro Shifu, era extraño. Quizá no era un desafío para el cuerpo pero representaba uno para la mente y la fuerza de voluntad._

_Al día siguiente se levantaron puntuales como los demás días a pesar de que nadie estaba para esperarlos fuera de sus habitaciones. Abrieron la puerta y ni siquiera se dieron los buenos días, había una incómoda atmosfera alrededor y no quería ni verse la cara. Finalmente Mantis habló._

_-¿Alguien escuchó a Tigresa entrar a su cuarto en la noche? –_

_-No, a decir verdad, tan pronto como llegue a mi cama me quede dormido – Mono respondió rascándose la nuca._

_-A mí me pasó lo mismo – confesó Grulla._

_-Yo igual – dijo Víbora dándose cuenta de cómo los había agotado el hacer nada durante un día – Wow creó que esa prueba si exige mucho, ¿he?-_

_-¿Creen que…? – Grulla dejó la pregunta en el aire pero de igual forma entendieron la idea._

_Nadie dijo nada y a paso lento se dirigieron al durazno._

_Al llegar sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que tanto Oogway como Tigresa seguían en el mismo lugar. Primero miraron a Oogway que había cambiado un poco de posición de la que estaba ayer. Aún seguía parado pero ahora sujetaba su bastón con ambas manos y su frente chocaba con él._

_Luego voltearon hacia Tigresa que se encontraba con sus piernas flexionadas y sus brazos las sujetaban hasta juntar sus manos. Tenía la frente pegada a sus rodillas y se le podía notar que aun temblaba por el frio de anoche._

_Todo aquello era increíble, la voluntad de ciertas personas era enorme y tanto Tigresa como el mismo Oogway lo demostraron._

_-No es verdad- exclamó Mantis._

_Víbora reptó hasta su amiga y con su cola suavemente le movió el hombro para despertarla._

_-Tigresa, despierta – le dijo dulcemente a la felina._

_Poco a poco Tigresa levantó la mirada hasta que se encontró con esos ojos celestes que incluso ella varia veces había envidiado._

_-¿Estas bien? – Víbora se veía preocupada por la salud de Tigresa._

_La tigre de bengala soltó un largo bostezo – Si – miró a su alrededor - ¿Ya amaneció? –_

_La reptil rió ante esa actitud despreocupada y sin contar su pelaje despeinado de su cara._

_-Es increíble que pasaran aquí la noche – admitió Grulla._

_Tigresa se levantó para estirarse, jaló de sus brazos y piernas para relajar cada musculo de su trabajado cuerpo. - Debemos obedecer a nuestro maestro y no movernos de aquí-_

_-En eso te equivocas, pequeña – contradijo Oogway haciendo que todos dieran un respingo._

_-¿Qué? – Tigresa no creía lo que estaba escuchando - ¿A qué se refiere?-_

_-Yo nunca les dije que se quedaran aquí, pero tampoco les dije que se fueran – el haber pasado ahí la noche pareció no afectarle ya que su voz sonaba como siempre: con completa calma._

_-No entiendo – esta vez Víbora dudaba de la cordura de la tortuga._

_Oogway sonrió –Antes que nada quiero decirles que con esto no hay ganadores o perdedores, pero si hay una lección que aprender-_

_-Quiere decir que casi muero de frio aquí por nada – A Tigresa no le importó mostrar su ira apretando sus puños con fuerza._

_-En realidad no fue en vano, esa fue tu decisión. Con esta lección aprendieron una cosa y es el poder que tienen sus decisiones. El esperar sin recibir ni una solo orden solo era el inicio, lo importante vino después cuando comenzaron a decidir. Algunos decidieron irse, abandonaron el frio y entraron al palacio dispuestos a comer algo, obtuvieron calor y durmieron bajo techo – dijo él refiriéndose a los cuatro. Luego volteó para Tigresa – pero… hay quienes decidieron quedarse aquí, bajo la luz de la luna sin poner queja sabiendo que no sería fácil-_

_Oogway hiso una pausa, camino un poco lejos de ellos viendo el valle debajo y volteo de nueva cuenta y continuó._

_-Lo que quería es que se dieran cuenta de sus acciones, cada decisión suya, tan pequeña como sea, tendrá gran impacto en el futuro, para bien o para mal. En la vida habrá dos formas de escoger: las soluciones fáciles – señaló a la reptil, al primate, al ave y al insecto a quienes se les veía con hambre y debiles – que no siempre llegaran a nada bueno, a la larga obtendrán resultados duros, y las soluciones que son difíciles de tomar pero se pegan a los ideales de uno, el camino será complicado pero al final… - señaló a Tigresa y luego con su bastón golpeo el árbol haciendo que cayera un durazno en su mano para después arrojárselo a Tigresa que no tuvo dificultad para atraparlo-… obtendrán un resultado satisfactorio y más-_

_Tigresa observó el durazno en su mano. Esas palabras ahora tenían un significado para ello. Miró a Oogway y al ver su sonrisa comprendió a que se refería con "y más". "El rollo del Dragón" pensó._

_-Nuestras decisiones no solo definen nuestro camino… nos hacen ser "Quien Somos". Siempre nos regirá esto y cuando sea su turno de partir y hacer un nuevo capítulo en su vida tendrán el poder de elegir qué vida quieren llevar-_

_**Fin del flashback.**_

Ese día marcó a Víbora, comprendió que todo en la vida son decisiones y no todos los caminos te llevan a la meta, aquí es cuando hay que elegir bien y ella ahora en esa situación debía hacerlo. Al final de esto obtendría la respuesta que buscó desde ese día. _"¿Quién soy?"._ Desde ahora lo que hiciera en ese valle la definiría.

Regresó al presente y abrió la puerta completamente. Estaba cerca de encontrar su destino, su lugar, pero en ese momento lo que importaba era encontrar y hablar con su padre.

**Continuara…**

**Bien, hasta aquí por hoy. Espero les haya gustado, y es que es curioso, tenía una idea distinta para el cap. y al final salió esto, de igual forma estoy satisfecho.**

**También ya comencé con mi nueva historia "Séhi" por si le quieren echar un vistazo y pronto publicaré otra (quizá deba terminar primero estas pero ya que)**

**Ya saben, gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.**


	10. Capitulo 10:¿Que escondes?

**Kung Fu Panda es propiedad de Dreamworks y no mía. **

**Capítulo 10: ¿Qué escondes?**

Despertó de mala gana, como siempre. Se podía decir que desde que sus pies tocaban el frio suelo de su habitación ya se sentía del mal humor. Le costaba levantarse cada mañana y con tal solo echar un vistazo de donde se encontraba le bastaba para soltar un bajo gruñido como queja.

La única paz que podía sentir era cuando estaba solo en su cuarto y sabía que debía disfrutar aquellos pocos minutos ya que Raujika tendría órdenes o misiones para ellos desde temprano, sin contar el castigo que les daría. En verdad odiaba tener que cumplir los caprichos del felino pero tenía que hacerlo, no tenía de otra, no podía escapar de aquel lugar tan fácilmente como crearían muchos. No era cosa de salir por la ventana usando las sabanas de la cama para bajar como cualquier típico adolescente, esto si era algo de que cuidarse y Raujika había dejado en claro que no toleraba a quienes quisieran dejar el clan. Zhao lo intentó una vez y desde entonces se mentalizó que pasaría toda su vida ahí si no es que muriera en una misión suicida o que el mismo jefe del clan decidiera asesinarlo con sus propias manos. Era obvio que para él, ellos no eran nada. Aún no entendía como le había hecho para que Rau se apiadara de él, ¿Por qué no acabó con su vida en ese momento? Lo había hecho muchas veces con otros pero con Zhao fue diferente.

Esa mañana fue como si hubiera olvidado todo lo que ocurrió la noche pasada. Por instinto se llevó una mano a su rostro, más precisamente a su mejilla izquierda y palpó con delicadeza las heridas que tenía. Pasó una y otra vez sus dedos en aquella zona recordando la desagradable experiencia. _"Que tonto fui"_

De un momento a otro los pensamientos que atormentaron su mente durante años quedaron atrás, como un rayo fueron reemplazado por un sentimiento de… ¿Cómo llamarlo? ¿Triunfo?, ¿victoria?, ¿gozo? Incluso se atrevió a pensar: _"¿De felicidad?"_ Rápidamente descartó ese pensamiento, agitó con fuerza la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de borrarlo. Él no cría en esa palabra, era algo muy lejano que con el tiempo nunca creyó conseguir. Sí, había sido lo mejor que le pudo pasar en toda su vida, fue un tiempo donde nada más importaba, se sentía bien con él mismo y siendo sincero extrañaba esos días de jóvenes que no tenían meta alguna si no era más que descubrir cosas nuevas, pero a pesar de lo bueno que fue nunca podría describir lo que sentía como felicidad, era más como un placer.

Aunque ahora su mente estaba en un choque de sentimientos y contradicciones, dibujó una sonrisa pícara en sus labios, el solo recordar lo sucedido le llenaba de nuevo de emoción y ¿porque no?... de excitación.

"_Nadir"_ Su nombre revoloteó en sus adentros estremeciéndolo con una sensación agradable. Se lamentó el que todo lo bueno que sentía se acabara pero ya lo sabía desde un inicio: lo bueno nunca dura. Al menos no se arrepentía de nada y eso era lo que importaba ya que después de un tiempo de aquellas nuevas experiencias y sensaciones desaparecieron para no volver jamás. Ahora, desde entonces, ya no había la misma confianza en ellos, hasta habían sentido odio por el otro y sin contar que entre ambos ya era costumbre el silencio cuando estaban cerca.

Su sonrisa lentamente desapareció dejando ver una expresión neutra.

No supo bien porque pero la mano que anteriormente tenía en la mejilla se movió hasta sus labios, fue en ese momento en el que sintió un leve dolor en su labio inferior y al ver su dedo índice encontró pequeños rastros de sangre.

Se levantó de su cama y caminó hasta un espejo roto que había en su habitación. Observó su reflejo y efectivamente su labio tenía una cortada bastante grande y estaba un poco hinchado. Fue ahí cuando recordó el estrés y la impotencia de anoche. De la nada volvió a sentir el cuerpo pesado y adolorido.

Suspiró, cerró los ojos y arrugó el entrecejo bajando la cabeza y apoyándose con ambas manos en la pared. Lo de anoche no era necesario pero claro que su orgullo podía más, no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, aquel maldito leopardo lo había provocado y no dejaría las cosas así.

_**Flashback.**_

_Cuatro leopardos que parecía que habían tomado dos bandos se miraban con ojos que parecían echar llamas, junto a gruñidos poco amigables._

_Nak y Uru los miraban con esa altanera sonrisa en sus rostros que desde lejos podía notarse lo falsa que era._

_Zhao ya estaba harto y el verlos ahí parados frente a ellos ayudaba a que él quisiera explotar en un ataque de ira en cualquier momento. Sabía quién estaba detrás de esto y su odio se manifestó en sus puños cerrados con fuerza._

_-¿Qué hacen aquí? – les cuestionó Nadir, no con tanto rencor como Zhao pero su presencia no le agradaba en nada a ella._

_Zhao la miró de reojo y su ceja se curveó sin quitar la arruga que tenía entre los ojos. Esa pregunta le había parecido de lo más estúpida, era claro el por qué estaban ahí y a esos dos leopardos de adelante les encantaba aprovecharse de la situación, solo había conseguido que esos dos ensancharan más sus sonrisas de burla._

_-Tranquila gata, solo venimos a… - Uru se aventuró a contestar antes que el Nak haciendo una pausa. Ella era una sarcástica por excelencia y el humillar a otros le encantaba, la hacía sentir plena. Espero unos segundos con la boca abierta y pasó rápidamente su mirada al leopardo que estaba al lado de ella (de Nadir). Zhao se notaba furioso y eso elevó aún más el ego de la felina –"Supervisar la situación" – contestó finalmente haciendo comillas con sus dedos en esto último que dijo._

_-Sí, solo queríamos protegerte de cualquier peligro. – Nak también aportó algo de su "gran sentido del humor" en la conversación. Su falsa preocupación hizo enfadar en serio a Nadir. "Claro como si se preocuparan por alguien que no sean ellos mismo" no era la primera vez que pensaba esto y ese egocentrismo e hipocresía siempre lo odió. Involuntariamente ella mostró los colmillos al ver que Nak se acercaba unos pasos - ¿sabes? Zhao puede ser alguien muy peligroso, no sabes que intenciones tenga contigo._

_Al terminar su frase, Nak estaba frente a frente con Nadir con las manos detrás de su propia espalda queriendo aparentar, incluso, inteligencia… la cual cabe señalar no poseía. Su vida se centraba en asesinar y en acostarse con mujeres para luego ir de boca floja con cualquiera que se topará, le importaba poco a quien fuera, él buscaba siempre mostrarse superior._

_Al terminar de hablar, y a pesar de estar frente a Nadir, él giró sus ojos hacía Zhao quien parecía asesinarlo con la mirada. Al ver esto no pudo contener una pequeña risa y regresó hacía Nadir. Ella solo estaba parada ahí sin hacer o decir nada, el rostro de ella cambió y no denotaba nada. Si mostraba inseguridad o incluso ira, Nak saldría ganando y eso era lo último que deseaba._

_-Dime, ¿no se ha propasado contigo, verdad? A Raujika no le gustaría escuchar que el "noble" Zhao haya insultado la dignidad e inocencia de una niña como tú- el leopardo altanero siguió en su papel de gato rudo._

_De repente y para asombro de Zhao, una risita escapó de los labios de Nadir. Pasó de una expresión seria a plasmar una sonrisa casi tan altanera como la de Nak, al cual al principio no le tomó importancia._

_Nadir lo miró directo a los ojos y con toda la confianza que pudo aparentar, se cruzó de brazos, infló el pecho y se dirigió a él._

_-¿En verdad crees que Zhao es podría ser un loco pervertido? ¿Que podría tan siquiera ponerme una mano encima? Míralo… es solo un niño – dijo ella sin mirar a Zhao pero Nak no hizo lo mismo, una vez más posó sus ojos en él. Lo miraba de arriba y abajo como examinándolo, no era necesario hacer eso, conocía muy bien al felino y sabia de lo que era y no era capaz. Solo lo hizo para molestarlo._

_El leopardo de ojos azules no entendió de donde salía aquello. Hace un rato hablaban y todo era normal, y no recordaba algo que le hubiera hecho a la felina para que se vengara de esa forma. ¿Para qué humillarlo así? _

"_¿Niño? ¡Ja!, no me hagas reír. Si tú misma has visto que puedo ser todo menos un niño" se consoló el mismo Zhao._

_-No podría tocarme si lo intentara, aun si tuviera las manos atadas- agregó Nadir enfureciéndolo aún más de lo que ya estaba. La felina colocó su mano en el pecho de Nak tocándolo muy superficialmente, era obvio que ese individuo le daba asco y Zhao lo sabía perfectamente pero entonces ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué se comportaba así? ¿Qué quería demostrar? –En cambio tú eres alguien fuerte y astuto, eres todo un hombre que ha estado con muchas mujeres… – la voz de ella sonaba muy… "generosa" -… es más probable que tú tengas suerte._

_Con cada palabra que salía de ella, Nak se sentía más grande, ahora su ego rozaba el cielo. Se estaba creyendo todo ese cuento._

"_¿Nadir, qué haces?" por alguna razón lo que hacía ella le pesaba en su interior a Zhao._

_Si supiera que las intenciones de Nadir para decir esas sandeces eran completamente distintas a lo que creía. Trataba de causarle una distracción a ese fétido gato para que no le cuestionaran de donde habían estado. Si iban con el chisme con Raujika de que estuvieron en aquel pueblo paseándose como un pueblerino más entonces les irían mal, y peor aún, estarían vigilados las 24 horas del día y ya no podría salir por las noches a escondidas al valle del sol para… Incluso tuvo que parar sus pensamientos por temor a que se enteraran de la verdad. Sentía como si esos dos pudieran leer la mente pero después hasta ella misma se avergonzó de tan descabellada idea._

_Lamentablemente Zhao no entendió sus intenciones y lo que escuchaba no le agradaba._

_Uru suspiró de mala gana y rodo los ojos. Ella sabía muy bien que esa chica mentía, ella misma había utilizado esa técnica para conseguir lo que quería de quien quisiera._

_-Bien, si ya terminaron ¿podemos irnos? – Zhao no pudo disimular el rencor al oír esas palabras de la felina, Nadir hasta pudo jurar que escuchó como se le quebraba la voz pero al parecer nadie más lo noto, así que pensó que tal vez lo había imaginado. El felino comenzó a andar._

_-¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa gatito? – intervino Uru que hasta el momento solo escuchaba las provocadoras palabras de Nak y ahora también de Nadir. Cuando Zhao pasó por su lado, Uru le sujetó fuertemente de la muñeca haciendo que se detuviera._

_Zhao no dijo nada, trataba de sacar una fuerza enorme de voluntad para no golpear el rostro de la felina. Si lo hacía no estimaría en la fuerza, la conocía y sabía que podría resistirlo, incluso hasta esquivarlo. Solo sería una advertencia de su parte para que lo soltara pero antes de que hiciera algo Nak los interrumpió._

_-¿Por qué no nos dicen a donde fueron? – Nadir borró su falsa sonrisa de golpe, al parecer su intento fue en vano, era extraño, era la primera vez que Nak no caía tan fácilmente._

_Zhao dio un gran tirón para que Uru lo soltara y luego volteó para ver a Nak._

_-No es de su incumbencia – trató de defenderse Zhao._

_-Creo que es incumbencia de Raujika-_

_-Bien, entonces hablaré con él. A ustedes no tengo porque decirles nada –_

_-¡No! – Nadir soltó un grito captando la atención de todos – Por primera vez en su vida ¿no podríamos hacer que no pasó nada aquí? –_

_-Raujika los mando por nosotros, ya es tarde para mantenerlo en secreto ¿no crees? – Zhao no comprendía la extraña actitud de ella._

_-Me refiero a que él no debe enterarse de a donde fuimos –_

_-Es más que obvio que fueron al valle niña ingenua y no creas que nos haremos las buenas personas con ustedes. Si piensan que le diremos que fueron a perseguir mariposas están equivocados.- Uru hablaba completamente en serio._

_-Le diremos cada detalle, puede ser que hasta agreguemos cosas acerca de Zhao – dijo Nak mirándolo._

_Zhao no dijo palabra alguna, estaba a punto de maldecirlos pero su mirada se posó en Nadir que tenía la viva expresión de preocupación en su rostro. Todo eso era raro, la leopardo tenía algo entre manos y era mejor que se lo dijera._

_-No – su voz fue firme. No supo porque se opuso pero al ver a su amiga así de mal por una simple salida le molestó. A él le daba igual que Raujika se enterara, ya lo había hecho antes pero ahora era distinto. –No dirán nada-_

_Uru y Nak se miraron confundidos por el cambio repentino de opinión pero a los pocos segundos estallaron en carcajadas._

_Nadir se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Zhao a pesar del fondo de risas que se escuchaban._

_-Debes estar bromeando, ¿Por qué haríamos eso?- cuestionó Uru._

_-Porque si lo hacen… yo mismo me encargare de cerrarles la boca permanentemente – no había sarcasmo en sus palabras, era una amenaza verdadera._

_Nak apagó sus risas y se enderezó completamente, levantó los hombros y camino hasta él con paso decidido. - ¿Disculpa?-_

_-Ya escuchaste a Nadir, por primera vez en su vida no se comportaran como unos imbéciles – su voz era baja pero lo suficiente alta para que escucharan aquellos dos._

_Ambos machos estaban frente a frente con los pies bien plantados al suelo lanzando bajos gruñidos y amenazas, en cualquier momento se lanzarían al cuello del otro._

_-Que cojones tienes al amenazarme así –pareció que la voz de Nak se había transformado a una más gruesa._

_-Siempre me has considerado débil, aun cuando has visto de lo que soy capaz. ¿Por qué no lo compruebas? –_

_La paciencia de Nak se terminó. Ni siquiera Zhao puedo ver cuando lanzó su primero golpe. Su puño dio de lleno en el estómago de Zhao haciendo que éste retrocediera unos pasos y el aire no llegara a sus pulmones._

_-¡Ja! ¿Ahora vez tu debilidad? Ni siquiera soportaste un… - no pudo terminar su frase cuando Zhao regresó su ataque. Ahora su puño era el que estaba en su mandíbula. Para Nak no fue un golpe fuerte pero lo que le sorprendió fue la velocidad de éste, ¿Cómo llegó tan rápido? Quizá no era fuerte aquel molesto ser pero sí que era rápido._

_Apenas si alcanzó a mover unos centímetros su rostro cuando lanzó el segundo ataque. Nak lo tomó fuertemente del brazo con su mano izquierda para que no pudiera moverse y le propinó una patada en el rostro a Zhao, justo en el cuello. Ese sí fue un golpe serio pero no se permitió soltar alguna queja._

_Trato de soltarse pero ese agarre era muy fuerte. Nak aprovechó su distracción intentado librarse para repetir las patadas._

_Una y otra vez su pie impactaba en el rostro de Zhao sin piedad. La victima solo trataba de cubrirse con su brazo libre. Tan pronto como comenzó la pelea ya estaba perdiéndola. Esa idea lo hizo enfurecer consigo mismo, ¿Desde cuándo era tan débil? Ha derrotado a contrincantes más fuertes pero esa pelea parecía una de niños._

_De pronto y como pudo, al momento en que sintió nuevamente la pierna de Nak en su rostro, se la sujetó. Tuvo que tolerar el golpe en lleno en su cara para poder llevar a cabo su plan. Tenía presa la pierna de Nak y sin pensarlo dos veces le clavó las garras en el tobillo. _

_Ante el dolor, Nak soltó su brazo derecho y sin esperar Zhao se barrió sobre las piernas del otro leopardo arrogante, haciendo que callera de espaldas. Zhao se lanzó sobre él y sin dudar comenzó a tirar golpes directo a la cara de Nak, el rencor en Zhao era algo ya conocido por todos y quería que pagara con la misma moneda._

_Por más que intentaba conectar alguno, Nak bloqueaba los golpes con sus antebrazos sobre su rostro. También era conocido que a la hora de pelear Zhao no era el mejor, nunca se destacó entre el clan y cuando iba a una misión siempre cargaba consigo una Katana para facilitar el trabajo pero esta vez no tenía una con él y la desventaja era notable._

_Comenzaba a cansarse y cuando Nak se dio cuenta de ello, le sujetó ambas manos cuando lanzó otro de esos ataques pobres._

_-Tienes tanto que aprender – le dijo Nak pero no con burla como se podría esperar. Ni Zhao comprendió su tono de voz, parecía una especia de consejo con advertencia._

_Sin más le propinó un cabezazo justo en la boca. Cuando Zhao se permitió quejarse, lo soltó y colocando sus manos y patas en su pecho, lo mandó a volar golpeando un árbol cercano._

_Nadir veía la escena preocupada, ¿en verdad iba a permitir que mataran a su amigo? No se dio el tiempo de contestar la pregunta cuándo comenzó a correr en su dirección pero le fue imposible llevar hasta él cuando Uru se interpuso en su camino con los brazos extendidos. Tuvo que frenar de golpe para no chocar contra la leopardo, que a pesar de tener la boca cubierta, se podía ver claramente como sonreía y sus ojos delataban el morbo._

_-Oh no, tu no iras a ningún lado, esto es asunto de machos, preciosa – las palabras de Uru le provocaron arcadas, sentía repulsión hacía como le hablaba pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso, si no intervenía matarían a Zhao. Debía hacer lo que hiciera falta._

_Zhao estaba sentado en el suelo apoyando la espalda en aquel tronco que había recibido el impacto. Tenía la visión borrosa y la cabeza le pesaba. Al pasar la lengua por sus labios sintió ese sabor metálico de la sangre, sabía que posiblemente tenía la boca deshecha._

_Entre las figuras borrosas que podía alcanzaba a ver, distinguió los pies de Nak acercándose a él lentamente, también escuchaba a lo lejos como Nadir decía su nombre y como parecía estar discutiendo con Uru, seguramente no tardarían en acabar como ellos dos, solo esperaba que Nadir se defendiera mejor._

"_¿Esto es todo? Después de una vida de mierda… ¿Se termina así? ¿Asesinado por alguien de mi mismo clan, de mí misma especie? Que irónica es la vida"_

_Sus pensamientos se apagaban poco a poco. Estaba mareado por el golpe y ya no se podía defender._

"_¿Tan fácil he de morir? Se supone que soy un guerrero, ¡¿Por qué fui tan débil?!"_

_No pudo seguir con sus pensamientos cuando la mano de Nak lo tomó del cuello y lo levantaba en el aire. Zhao no hizo más esfuerzo… comprendió que sería todo. Se rindió no por lo aturdido que se sentía si no por darse cuenta de lo que era realmente. No era nada y lo curioso de todo es que tuvo que estar en una situación de supuesto peligro para darse cuenta. Ahora prefería que lo hubieran asesinado antes en una misión que en manos de ese leopardo, que una vez en su niñez ciega llamó familia._

_Nak lo sostenía en lo alto, presionando fuertemente el cuello de Zhao, no expresaba sentimiento alguno, solo se podía ver una mirada severa._

_-¡Basta! – Exclamó Nadir al viento sacando sus afiladas garras– Es mejor que te apartes o…-_

_-¿O qué? – la incitó Uru, quería provocarla. Al ver a Nak tratar de tal forma, como muñeco de trapo a Zhao, sintió la necesidad de hacer retorcerse a alguien bajo su agarre. Definitivamente la mente de la felina no estaba bien y claro, era debido a una sola persona… Raujika. –Vamos quiero verte enojada, te ves tan linda así-_

_Las náuseas regresaron a Nadir, ¿Qué no podía simplemente callarse aquella gata demente? Era suficiente, le clavaría las garras en la garganta._

_Arrugó la nariz mostrando sus colmillos y echó su brazo hacía atrás con la mano extendida con el brillo de aquellas dabas listas para hacerle un hermoso rastro de sangre en el cuello a Uru cuando se escuchó la voz neutra de Nak._

_-¡Uru, basta! – gritó._

_Ambas hembras quedaron a un centímetro del rostro de la otra. Voltearon en su dirección confundidas._

_-¿Qué? – recriminó Uru._

_-Raujika fue claro, los quería de vuelta en el clan-_

_Uru estaba enfadada a más no poder – Lo tienes por el cuello, solo termina esto y demuéstrales quien mierda eres-_

_-No tiene sentido seguir, ya no puede pelear. Solo quería mostrarle lo ridículo que es – Zhao cada vez quedaba sin aire. Le miró el rostro detenidamente – No eres nada, no mereces estar en el clan, en menos de dos minutos acabé contigo. ¿Qué harás cuando alguien realmente peligroso para el clan aparezca? ¿Tirarte al suelo e implorar por tu vida? No te asesine solo por Raujika, tiene planes para ti, quizá quiera que detones una bomba pegada a tu cuerpo… solo así harías algo productivo. Te conviene que entrenes y no te tomes nada a la ligera si no quieres que te vuelva a dar una lección porque te juro que en la próxima no me detendré-_

_Nak lo soltó. Zhao comenzó a toser con fuerza tratando de jalar todo el aire posible._

_-Vámonos – y sin esperar a Uru o respuesta suya comenzó su camino de regreso._

_Ella regresó la mirada a Nadir – No te preocupes, la siguiente seremos solo tú y yo – y se fue diciendo palabrotas y maldiciendo a la madre de Nak. La perversa gata no obtuvo lo que quería._

_Nadir la ignoró y corrió hasta Zhao, ahora estaba bocarriba y se sujetaba el cuello. Trataba de levantarse pero su esfuerzo no pasó más allá de sus intenciones._

_-Nadir…- a penas y podía decir palabra alguna, su garganta aún estaba cerrada._

_Ella le sujetaba la cabeza con delicadeza – Sshh, no hables. Te curaré al llegar, vamos – no esperó repuesta, ayudó a Zhao a levantarse y emprender el regreso._

_Para suerte de ambos, al llegar no se toparon con Raujika, seguramente estaba fuera y fue un pequeño alivio aunque por la mañana no tendrían la misma suerte._

_Nadir se dedicó a limpiarle el rostro y a curar las heridas que tuviera. Zhao no recordaba mucho de ello pero sabía que le había ayudado. Lo que quedaba de la noche se dedicó a descansar._

_**Fin del flashback.**_

Abrió los ojos con fuerza y sus ojos se perdieron en la nada.

Levantó la cabeza y miró hacia la puerta de su habitación. Ahí quedo por unos minutos asimilando lo sucedido. Trataba de recordar el por qué defendió de esa manera a Nadir y por supuesto no encontró respuesta, solo sintió que era lo correcto, pero a que gran costó… perdió la poca unión que había en el clan y lo más importante: perdió la confianza en sí. Se dio cuenta de lo patético que era.

Todo había sido una perdida aquel día. Al menos había algo que podía recuperar de todo eso: Averiguaría todos los sucios secretos de Nadir.

Se enderezó y se dirigió a la puerta para luego abrirla. Aún era temprano y no encontró a ninguno del clan en la amplia habitación central. Eso lo agradecía, no quería ver a nada a parte de Nadir.

Ni siquiera se molestó en tocar la puerta, aquellas no tenían seguro, así que solo la deslizó y entró cerrándola de nuevo tras su espalda. ¿Y que si se topaba con una escena "vergonzosa"? él había hecho mucho por ella ayer y no tendría por qué disculparse.

Para suerte de Zhao, o más bien, para la felina, ella seguía dormida en su cama. El leopardo no demostraba nada en su rostro, se mantuvo serio y caminó suavemente hasta donde dormía ella.

Al llegar al lado de Nadir la encontró acostada bocabajo usando su brazo como almohada. No se veía muy tranquila durmiendo, su ceño estaba levemente fruncido, quizá estuviera soñando. Lo que le llamó la atención fue que parte de la sabana que usaba no le estaba cubriendo su pierna izquierda. Esa sabana le quedaba muy pequeña en consideración de él, no la cubría lo suficiente. Si se recorría el camino de su pierna llegaba hasta el comienzo de su glúteo. Aquella felina tenía una figura que muchas envidiarían, la naturaleza había sido generosa con ella.

Zhao se quedó viéndola por unos minutos, arqueaba una ceja pero sus labios no se curveaban, solo la observaba. Decidido a terminar con eso, tomó la sabana y la cubrió completamente para que no dejara ver nada.

Todos los machos del clan ante esa situación hubieran "aprovechado la oportunidad" incluso Uru que tenía tendencias lésbicas pero para él no era nuevo ni nada del otro mundo, además que ese no era el momento.

Sin importarle, Zhao pateó la cama para que Nadir despertara. Con su pie movió bruscamente el lugar de descanso de ella. La primera vez no logró que abriera los ojos, solo se movió en su cama buscando acomodarse mejor y diciendo palabras que él no pudo entender.

-Hey – tarto de llamar su atención pero Nadir no lo escuchaba.

Volvió a patear la cama ahora con más fuerza que incluso hiso que Nadir quedara bocarriba por el empujón. Inmediatamente abrió los ojos como platos y se levantó bruscamente quedando sentada.

Se cubría el pecho con la sabana en su mano y volteó su mirada hacía el leopardo que la contemplaba serio.

-Zhao, ¿Qué haces aquí? – susurró para no despertar a los demás, aunque a él parecía no importarle usar su tono de voz normal.

-Tenemos que hablar –

-¿Sobre qué? – preguntó soltando un gran bostezo y tallándose los ojos.

-Acerca de lo de ayer –

-¿Te refieres a como casi pierdes la vida?-

-Pues yo te veía muy asustada y preocupada-

Nadir no respondió, no sabía que decir así que trató de cambiar el tema.

-Como sea, ¿no puede ser después? Por si no lo has notado tengo que cambiarme- dijo ella sin ánimos, quería evadir las preguntas que vendrían, era obvio que Zhao querría respuestas.

Zhao no era un tonto, sabía que quería distraerlo para salirse con la suya pero él estaba preparado. Se cruzó de brazos y trató de seguirle el juego.

-Bien ¿Por qué no te levantas por tu ropa?... Yo esperaré aquí- No era secreto para él que Nadir dormía desnuda y el verla así cuando llegó afirmaba aún más lo que sabía.

Las palabras de Nadir se ahogaron en su garganta. No supo la razón pero sus mejillas comenzaron a arder de vergüenza. ¿Por qué pasaba eso? No sería la primera vez que Zhao la vería como cuando venimos al mundo. Fue una sensación extraña pero comprendió rápidamente el plan del leopardo, ella estaba atrapada. No quería hablar del tema pero no podía levantarse así y dejar que Zhao la viera, en otro tiempo atrás lo hubiera hecho sin problema… usualmente a ella no le importaba mostrarse así con él pero ahora no entendía que la hizo cambiar de parecer.

Lo miró a os ojos y una sonrisa de victoria se formó en el rostro de Zhao. Con ver aquellos delatantes y dorados ojos supo que ella no tenía intenciones de moverse de ahí. Se acercó aún más, ya cuando se tranquilizó, y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Nadir no se opuso.

-Dime que te preocupa de que Raujika se entere-

Nadir cogió todo el aire que pudo y lo soltó lentamente. No podía decirle la verdad, ni siquiera a él… a su único amigo cercano.

-Zhao… no puedo – respondió muy suavemente y mirando para abajo.

-¿Porque no? – Zhao no tenía paciencia y la leopardo lo estaba desesperando. Esa actitud de necedad no le hacía nada de gracia –Nadir, ayer casi muero por defenderte, a ti y a tus sucios secretos, al menos me debes una respuesta-

Ella estaba cada vez más presionada. Él tenía razón pero aun así no pondría en riesgo todo. Sus ojos dieron con los labios del felino, tenía una herida en el labio y su cara estaba un poco mallugada pero nada de qué preocuparse, tuvo suerte considerando los golpes que recibió. Con su mano trató de tocarle el labio para examinar sus heridas.

-Veo que amaneciste mejor de lo que pensaba… -

Sus planes se vieron interrumpidos al ver como Zhao le tomaba de la muñeca antes de llegar a su cara.

-Sin juegos…– volvió a cuestionar -¿Qué escondes? -

Ella ya no podía mentir, si lo hacía, si decía una historia diferente, Zhao se daría cuenta de que no es verdad. Necesitaba un milagro… cualquier cosa.

Y al parecer fue escuchada ya que antes de que Zhao la cuestionara por tercera vez, la puerta se abrió de un tirón. Ambos voltearon y un felino del clan, que ante toda predicción, no se trata de Uru o Nak, entró a la habitación. Estaba dispuesto a hablar pero hizo una pausa al verlos y bueno… ¿Qué pensarían ustedes si vieran esa escena? Zhao estaba sentado en una cama ajena y tomaba la mano de Nadir quien estaba sin ropa. No habría muchas opciones.

Zhao soltó a Nadir y se enderezo en su lugar. Finalmente el leopardo recobró el poder del habla.

-Raujika los quiere ver y dense prisa – fueron sus únicas palabras antes de dar vuelta y salir del cuarto.

Eso fue extraño pero ya se lo esperaban ambos felinos, era obvio que Nak y Uru le habían dicho todo.

"_Genial, todo para nada"_ pensó Zhao.

Los dos se miraron de nueva cuenta, callados. Era notable el miedo en los ojos de Nadir y aunque Zhao trataba de ocultarlo, también había rastros de ese sentimiento en él.

Ambos tenían razones de sobra para estar preocupados: Zhao temía a que lo de anoche se refleje en la opinión de Raujika de aceptarlo dentro del clan. Recibiría una dolorosa y lenta lección, no porque hubiera salido con Nadir, sino por el pobre desempeño que mostró, podrían incluso matarlo por su debilidad. Nadir no se quedaba atrás, seguía con el corazón a mil por hora, si Raujika conociera sus "aventuras" nocturnas entonces tendría un final no muy distinto al de Zhao.

No había marcha atrás… debían encarar a Raujika.

_**Continuara…**_

**Ya saben, gracias a los que leen y comenten que les pareció. Un saludo y hasta la que sigue.**


	11. Capitulo 11: El primer paso

**little tigress**: jajaja no te preocupes, niña, a todos se nos va el internet de vez en cuando y lo entiendo… es lo peor! Me alegra que hayas vuelto y también que te gustara mí otra historia. Me ayudan mucho.

También gracias a **Nalaks**: tus mensajes son lo mejor, niña. Siempre me levantan el ánimo.

En fin, a los que siguen este fic muchas gracias!

**Kung Fu Panda es propiedad de Dreamworks.**

**Capítulo 11: El primer paso.**

Llegaba unos minutos recorriendo esos largos pasillos en los que no se acostumbraba a estar. Ese "palacio" no era un lugar al que pudiera llamar casa, al menos aun no pero debía hacerse a la idea de que probablemente ahí pasaría el resto de su vida aunque no sabía cómo. Su futuro era incierto, como el de todos, pero ni siquiera en esa etapa de su vida sabía quién era. Un miembro de los cinco furiosos era solo un título, además que a esa altura ya podía considerarlo como parte de su pasado, ella estaba ahí y es probable que el palacio de jade necesite un equipo completo. La idea de que Shifu decidiera entrenar a un nuevo estudiante para que tomara su lugar no le agradaba del todo pero sabía que era justo, no podía hacer nada y tenían que hacer lo necesario para proteger a China.

Sus bellos ojos celestes se posaban hacía enfrente pero su atención estaba en sus pensamientos, no hacía caso a su alrededor, tenía su rumbo fijo y no se detendría ante nada.

Se debatía si una vez terminado todo ese embrollo regresaría con sus amigos o permanecería con su verdadera familia. En esos momentos su mente divagaba por el infinito, creía que todo terminaría bien como usualmente pasaba en el valle de la paz y no consideraba que las cosas se tornaran oscuras. Estaba juzgando a ese clan de leopardos antes de tan siquiera conocerlos y probar sus destrezas.

Llegó a la puerta de donde su padre planeaba todas sus misiones y estrategias. Contaba con que estuviera ahí así que tocó la puerta con su cola y lo llamó pero después de unos segundos el maestro Víbora no respondió. Repitió el llamado y ocurrió exactamente lo mismo. Víbora podía ser tierna y dulce pero su paciencia no era característica suya.

Era claro que su padre no estaba ahí, quizá incluso todavía se encontraba fuera del valle. La reptil estaba por irse pero en cuanto se giró, la idea de investigar un poco los planes de él surgió en su cabeza. Miró a su lado izquierdo y luego al derecho para asegurarse de que se encontraba sola, cuando lo confirmó, entró tratando de hacer el menor silencio posible.

Una vez dentro, Víbora se encontró con ese peculiar lugar. No era muy grande y había estantes llenos de libros y rollos, unas sillas y una mesa que encima de ella estaban un sin fin de papeles regados. Todo estaba muy organizado pero esa mesa desentonaba con el resto.

Víbora se paseaba a sus anchas por el cuarto viendo el contenido de algunos rollos, muchos de ellos no decían la gran cosa, eran técnicas antiguas de Kung Fu y estrategias de batallas. Algunos hablaban del veneno de las serpientes y en como héroes de la misma especie que defendieron a sus pueblos. Ahora entendía la devoción de su padre por querer hacer lo mismo, quería dejar su huella en el mundo.

Dejo los pergaminos, que sacó para leerlos, en su lugar y se dirigió a esa mesa donde predomina el desorden. Con su cola movió algunos papeles buscando algo que le indicara las intenciones de su padre respecto a la amenaza que enfrentaban pero no encontró indicios de un ataque o tan siquiera algo relacionado. Ya estaba por rendirse cuando se encontró con una hoja de papel que le llamó la atención, lo que decía no era lo que buscaba pero era seguro que el interés por él apareció.

Era una carta de lo que parecía ser una invitación o solicitud de ayuda para el maestro Víbora. Al parecer alguien quería el apoyo de su padre para una misión o algo de ese estilo y por lo poco que leyó, habían varias personas implicadas en ese supuesto "grupo". Lo que hizo que Víbora abriera los ojos como platos fue leer que el punto clave de la misión era el Palacio de Jade. Esto no era producto del clan Pardus, en la hoja no mencionaba a ningún leopardo así que esto más que responder sus dudas acerca de su padre, abrió nuevas, y el nombre al final del pie de página solo afirmó que se trataba de otro asunto.

-Veo que me estabas esperando – Al escuchar a su padre llegar, tuvo que cortar con su lectura.

Víbora volteó a verlo y dejo esa carta sobre la mesa.

El maestro Víbora se veía apagado, sus ojos vacíos de vida y una sonrisa forzada mostraban signos de que pasaba por grandes presiones. A ella se le encogió el corazón al verlo así, sabía que su padre estaba cada vez más débil. Aun así decidió no preguntar por su estado de salud y pasó directamente a lo que iba.

-¿Qué es esto? – dijo señalando el trozo de papel que dejo en la mesa.

El maestro Víbora reptaba lentamente a ella – Oh, eso… no es nada –

-¿Nada? Papá, aquí se habla sobre el valle de la paz y el palacio de jade, donde viven mis amigos, creó que esto también me incumbe… ¿Qué es esto? – Volvió a cuestionar - ¿y quién es Nitsua?

El anciano reptil se veía sereno ante las interrogaciones de su hija, en su cara seguía esa falsa sonrisa y cuando llegó junto a ella tomó la carta y reptó hasta uno de los estantes más lejanos.

-Tranquila pequeña, no es grave. Esta persona solo quería que el clan Víbora mostrara apoyo hacía su "equipo" – mientras hablaba, él colocaba la carta entre dos libros grandes y pesados- … aunque en realidad era obvio que quería que formará parte de él-

-¿Por qué?-

-Creo que este clan es uno de los más fuertes, sin contar las múltiples amenazas que pasa pero yo tuve que decir que "no"-

-Era una idea tontería, ¿eh?-

El maestro Víbora guardó silencio unos segundos y sus ojos se posaron en la nada…

-En realidad… sus intenciones no eran tan descabelladas- le corrigió él – esta Nitsua mostraba actitud ente esto. Se le notaba seria en lo que decía – el reptil comenzó a avanzar, pasando por un lado de Víbora.

-¿Y cuáles eran esas "intenciones"? – cuestión ella con un poco de enfado en su voz. No quería cree lo que escuchaba.

El reptil le dio una mirada severa. Sus ojos apagados aun podían expresar tanto y Víbora en verdad sintió que esos ojos se le clavaban.

-Hija, los tiempos van cambiando y los héroes que antes fueron los responsables de mantener el orden ya no pueden adaptarse a estos cambios. Todos los días surgen nuevas amenazas y éstas son cada vez más fuertes. China necesita protectores aptos para esta tarea y no personas cansados y acabadas… como yo- sus ojos se posaron al suelo.

Víbora quedo aún más confundida, ni siquiera había respondido su pregunta el tono con que maneja las palabras su padre no le gustaba.

-¿Y a qué viene esto?-

-Habrá muchos cambios, pequeña, pero ese tema no nos incumbe a nosotros. Debemos cuidarnos de nuestros propios problemas-

Se aventuró a decir el maestro Víbora pero estaba seguro que esos cambios serían tanto buenos como malos. Lo que lo consolaba era el que quizá ya no estaría vivo para verlos.

Por su parte Víbora no entendía a lo que se refería con todo eso, ya de por si tenía preocupaciones referentes al valle y ahora también tenía que cuidar a su padre y sus extrañas actitudes.

-Hablando de eso… ¿todo está bien? – preguntó el reptil tratando de dejar el tema atrás, ni tenía interés alguno de seguir con aquello.

Víbora notó esa intención por parte de él, quería saber más de lo que era esa carta pero también debía recordar a que fue_… "Un problema a la vez, Víbora"._

-Dímelo tú, ¿todo está bien?-

-Sabes que no cariño, el valle esta…-

-Sí, sí… "bajo peligro" – le interrumpió ella – pero quiero saber realmente que peligro es ese-

La serpiente adulta debía ser cuidadoso con lo que decía, no quería hablar de más y exponer a su hija de una manera peligrosa. Sus intenciones no eran llevar a su hija a una guerra a muerte… ella era parte de sus planes pero no como guerrera sino como algo más importante.

-Ya te lo dije, el clan Pardus podría atacar en cualquier momento y necesito que estés ahí, eres una "furiosa" y recibiste un buen entrenamiento… eres mi gema más preciada-

Víbora calló. Quería creer lo que le decía pero en esos ojos solo veía mentiras tras mentiras. Reptó junto a él para tratar de que su padre hablara con toda la verdad.

-Padre, mis hermanas ni siquiera saben porque están aquí. Creen que esto no es más que una simple reunión familiar- Víbora le susurraba. No porque hubiera alguien más ahí sino para sonar más seria, siempre creyó que esa era la mejor forma de hacer entender a la gente. Así se dirigía a Mono o a Mantis cuando quería que se comportaran y cuando los amenazaba… eso siempre le daba un extra - ¿Por qué las llamaste? Solo están en peligro. Si no quieres decirme que ocurre en este lugar… bien pero es mejor que alejes a mis hermanas de esto-

Esas palabras se le clavaban como una flecha en el corazón, ella tenía razón, lo admitía pero desde el momento en que solicitó su presencia estaba consciente del peligro en el que estaban metidas. Tenía planes para cada uno de los miembros del clan y sus hijas no se quedaban detrás.

-Anoche no cenaste con nosotras, ¿A dónde fuiste? – volvió a cuestionar. ¿En qué momento él se convirtió en el malo del cuento?

El maestro Víbora cogió el aire que pudo y lo mantuvo unos segundos en sus pulmones, ¿Cuándo se le fue la situación fuera de las manos? (claro, en sentido figurado) soltó el aire que contenía, debía dar una respuesta.

-Fui al clan Pardus. Traté de llegar a un acuerdo pero no conseguí mucho… Nos darán unos días para pensar y llegar a algo – mintió tratando de no dar con los ojos de la reptil y esperando a que ella lo tomara como verdad.

Víbora dudó unos minutos. No podía creer que haya ido solo hasta ese lugar, era un milagro que no lo mataran.

-No debiste ir solo, pude acompañarte –

-Me temo que no era una opción. Tú eres nuestra arma secreta, Víbora-

-¿Qué quieres que haga entonces?-

Una sonría apareció de nuevo en los labios del anciano, en realidad se estaba esforzando. Eso de aparentar tranquilidad día con día le cansaba pero no podía preocupar a su familia. Erradicaría el problema pronto.

-Quiero que entrenes a los guardias del palacio-

Víbora no lo podía creer, se congeló y las palabras no salían de ella. Miraba a todas partes del suelo con la boca abierta.

Le tomó unos segundos poder volver a hablar - ¿Entrenarlos? Pero, pero… si apenas hace unos días era una estudiante, me queda mucho camino por recorrer antes de que pueda enseñar a otros, soy una maestra pero esto es…yo no… tú… el clan…-

-Cariño, tranquila…- sabía que no era el momento pero verla tartamudear de esa forma le divertía-Sé que es improvisto pero el tiempo ahora es un enemigo. Quizá fue apresurado pedirte que te hicieras cargo pero en esta ocasión te pido tu apoyo. Los guerreros que traje no se entrenaron aquí, ellos ya tenían habilidades y es por eso que los elegí, tienen potencial… solo hace falta que reciban un entrenamiento adecuado- su cola se posó en la mejilla de la joven serpiente y la acarició con delicadeza - ¿Qué me dices?-

Sus ojos se encontraron y vio la esperanza resurgir en sus ojos, creía en ella y lo menos que podía hacer era ayudarlo, no solo a él sino al clan... a su clan.

-Lo intentare – afirmó Víbora curveando sus labios.

-Esa es mi niña – su padre pegó su frente con la de ella y así estuvieron un rato.

Ahora comenzaba una carrera contra reloj. Lo que dijo el maestro Víbora no fue del todo una mentira, tenía el apoyo de su hija y no perdería la oportunidad. Ella entrenaría a los guardias y antes de que Raujika pudiera prepararse para un ataque, él ya estaría sobre el felino.

-Pero prométeme que no habrá más secretos – agregó separándose de él.

Su padre no respondió inmediatamente, ¿Cómo hacer una promesa que tú mismo sabes que no vas a cumplir? No, no podía jurar nada, la misión era clara pero debía hacerlo, sino no habría paz en ese o cualquier valle y al final perderían contra el clan Pardus. Ese fue uno de los momentos más difíciles para él.

-Lo prometo- fue un milagro que Víbora no encontrara rastro de mentira en sus palabras y agradecía eso.

Escucharon la puerta abrirse y su madre entró a la habitación.

-Ahí están – dijo ella - ¿y de que hablaban?-

-Víbora aceptó entrenar a los guardias del Clan- reafirmó su padre.

-¿Enserio? Bueno, me legra tanto el escuchar eso –

-Sí pero mi padre también prometió decirnos todo, ya no más secretos-

-¿Eso dijo? – Su madre lo miró con una ceja arqueada– Ha, Víbora tus hermanas te están esperando en la cocina, ojala puedas evitar que se maten una a la otra-

Víbora soltó una risa divertida – Mejor me doy prisa – reptó hasta la puerta y antes de salir echó un último vistazo a sus padres.

Su madre borró su sonrisa y la cambió por un gestó preocupado.

-Tú y yo sabemos que no cumplirás esa promesa. No debiste hacerlo-

-Tenía que mentirle o no habrá paz –

-Cariño, haz lo que tengas que hacer pero por favor no hagas una tontería- imploró su pareja.

Él bajo la mirada –seguiré con el plan. Es la única solución.

* * *

><p>Salieron del cuarto de ella. Nadir ya estaba vestida y Zhao caminaba a su lado, ambos sentían el corazón salírseles del pecho.<p>

La leopardo de ojos dorados estrujaba la tela de su pantalón ancho por los nervios y Zhao cerraba en puños sus manos, no lo podía evitar.

Ahora la gran habitación estaba llena de los miembros del Clan y sus ojos apuntaban a ellos. Caminaron en medio de la sala y Zhao se topó con la mirada de Nak. Éste no lo veía con arrogancia como espero encontrárselo, su expresión era neutra aunque claro, seguramente se debía a la presencia de Raujika al fondo en la penumbra. El resto del grupo estaba en una posición recta y sus manos se colocaban tras sus espaldas. Ahora más que nunca el felino de ojos azules se sentía incluso de diferente especie, no encajaba ahí, veía a todos como unos desconocidos.

Los ojos verdes de Raujika sobresalían del resto, tenían un brillo de malicia que nadie podía igualar, estaba en la misma posición que los demás y esperaba a los dos individuos que caminaban lentamente hacía él.

Cuando estuvieron frente a Raujika, Zhao trataba de no quitarle la vista al piso, si lo veía a los ojos se derrumbaría de la vergüenza.

Nadir también sentía ansiedad pero a diferencia de Zhao, ella alzó la vista hacia su líder, si iba a ser reprimida no sería una cobarde. Si era necesario, se disculparía con tal de colmarle la paciencia al leopardo.

Ya lo había dicho Zhao: "No querría a Raujika de enemigo".

-¿Y quién empezara a explicarme lo de anoche?... La voz de Rau se agravó haciendo que Nadir perdiera un poco de su confianza, ahora ya no lo veía como una buena idea -… ¿Nadir?-

Ella infló su pecho y se preparó mentalmente para lo que viniera –Solo dimos un paseo, eso es todo-

-"¿Eso es todo?" – Le imitó –Anoche era una ocasión… "especial de familia"- la burla frotaba a cada palabra.

-¿Familia?- dijo Zhao en un susurro el cual pensó no escucharían.

Raujika alzó una ceja- ¿Tienes algo que decir, imbécil?-

Realmente Zhao no quería llamar la atención en ese momento pero lo que salía de la boca de ese leopardo le hacía arder el estómago del coraje. Tenía cosas que espetarle en su cara.

-¿Tú crees que esto es una familia? – Poco a poco levantaba la mirada, mostrando unos ojos azules que incluso Nadir no pudo reconocer –Nos obligas a hacer tu asqueroso trabajo y encima te importa una mierda si regresamos con vida o no… ¿a eso le llamas familia?-

Raujika le dio un golpe en el rostro y en menos de un segundo Zhao se encontraba en el suelo. Solo se apoyó con sus brazos, no tenía intenciones de levantarse, si lo hacía no dudaba en que recibiría otro puñetazo.

-¡¿De qué demonios te quejas?! – Rau no controló el tono de su voz – Deberías estar agradecido en vez de vernos como al maldito enemigo, Zhao. Desde que llegaste aquí haz apuntado a nosotros… Deberías agradecerme el hecho de no haberte matado desde antes-

-Quizá debiste hacerlo – dijo Zhao desde el frio piso –No debiste dejar pasar el tiempo-

A Nadir le entristeció el cómo se trataba su amigo, ¿Por qué era tan duro consigo mismo? Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió picar sus ojos, esa escena y esas palabras eran como dagas. Tuvo que reprimir aquella sensación.

-Siempre odie tu dramatismo- Raujika caminó tranquilamente hasta él, viendo como no hacía el intento de ponerse en pie. _"Patético"_

-¡No!, quiero saber por qué sigo en este lugar – dijo Zhao dando un puñetazo al suelo.

Raujika, al escuchar que terminaba sus peticiones, levantó el pie derecho y con fuerza pero no demasiada aplastó la espalda del leopardo. Zhao soltó un grito de dolor.

Sin dejar de presionar Rau contestó a sus preguntas, aunque lo mejor hubiera sido que no se enterara -¿Con todo este tiempo crees que aceptaría cobardes en mi clan? ¿Qué dejaría pasar tus fallos y juegos? –Zhao no hacía más que tratar de ahogar sus quejidos y plantar la frente en la vieja madera de esa habitación –Eres débil, Zhao y cualquiera de aquí se daría cuenta de que tú sobras. No posees nada que me haga querer tenerte aquí, ni siquiera como mi mascota, y lo que digo se comprobó ayer… Nak casi te mata y ¿quieres salirte con la tuya? Solo fue una prueba y no pudiste defenderte-

Le dolía aquello pero no se comparaba a lo que sentía al escucharlo, tenía razón y lo peor es que no podía hacer nada. Detestaba todo eso y solo se dejó pisotear.

-Muchas misiones fueron bajo mi cargo -salió inconscientemente, quizá aún tenía algo de esperanza de escuchar que hizo algo bien.

-Sí, eran misiones pequeñas… quería probarte y ni eso pudiste hacer bien. ¿Crees que no me entere lo de esa leona en Jinan?

Inmediatamente Zhao giró su cabeza hacía Nak, quien lo mirada con una de sus odiosas sonrisas. _"Maldito, hijo de perra" _él lo había acusado. Después guardó silencio, no quedaba más que hacer. Estaba derrotado física y mentalmente. Ahora se sentía completamente solo.

Nadir no podía más –Ya basta, déjalo en paz-

Raujika volteó a verla, en sus ojos no podía esconder la frustración y él lo gozaba en verdad. Para sorpresa de la leopardo, Rau retiró su pie.

El leopardo líder rió – Oh no, querido Zhao, hoy no te matare. En cambio te daré una última oportunidad… una misión más pero esta si es una real, si fallas no te molestes en volver-

Rau caminó por toda la sala para ser escuchado con claridad –Si queremos llevar el plan correctamente necesitaremos un poco de ayuda. Un objeto místico que nos ayudara a infiltrarnos directamente en las entrañas del Clan Víbora y así anticipar sus movimientos-

-¿Qué objeto es ese? – se aventuró a preguntar Nadir.

-Uno tan poderos que hace que quien la use pueda adquirir la forma que quien desee-

El clan se miró unos a los otros creyendo que su líder se había vuelto loco. Algo así no debe de existir, era imposible.

-Mandare un grupo a aquel lugar para "tomarla prestada" -Raujika regresó a Zhao y se colocó en cuclillas hasta quedar a su altura – Es tu última oportunidad, no la desperdicies-

Zhao no creía que Raujika le diera otra oportunidad de vida, ¿Por qué insistía en perdonarlo?

-No lo hare- confirmó sin ánimos y evitando a toda costa verlo a los ojos.

-Eso espero…Tú los dirigirás y es mejor que te prepares – dijo Raujika levantándose sin dejar de verlo –El Palacio de Jade aguarda…-

**Continuara…**

**Pongan la mejor canción dramática que conozcan porque va a empezar lo bueno.**

**Gracias a los que siguen la historia y comenten, es gratis.**


End file.
